sorpresas en the Old Haunt
by zack engel
Summary: han pasado dos meses desde el viaje a París y todo iba de maravilla ¿Podía existir algo mejor en sus vidas? la llegada de un bebe de forma sorpresiva les haría entender que si. PD: continuación de Atrapados en The Old Haunt (es necesario leerlo para entender unas cosas)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello~**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí estamos con la continuación de "Atrapados en the Old Haunt". Quería hacerla en la misma historia, pero veía que no tenía mucho sentido así que preferí acomodarla como una historia nueva, aun así sigue siendo una continuación de la misma.**_

 _ **Pido disculpas por la tardanza, era ayer la subida, pero volver a los estudios y trabajo quita demasiado tiempo y ganas. Sin más que decir los dejo leer tranquilos.**_

* * *

-entonces ¿Te veo más tarde? Estaremos solos

Ante el asentimiento de Kate, Rick sonrió y se marchó del lugar sin poder dejar de mostrar su felicidad. Muchos debieron atribuir esa alegría al cierre del caso, como siempre, pero la detective sabía que eso no estaba ni cerca de la verdad. Aquel sentimiento que profesaba el escritor tenía que ver exclusivamente con ella, quien por lo demás, se sentía de la misma manera sin poder retenerlo demasiado ¿Cómo hacerlo? Nunca la había pasado tan bien en su vida con una pareja, mucho menos con alguien como Richard Castle.

Negando con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y vio por última vez al ascensor donde las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, aun así logró observar a su pareja guiñándole con un ojo justo antes de desaparecer. El muy infantil no podía retenerse ni un poco en la estación de policía.

Volviendo a la realidad, Kate miró su computadora unos segundos y se puso de llenó en el trabajo intentando que los recuerdos de su viaje a Europa con el escritor no la desconcentraran, pero era imposible.

París había sido maravilloso, no solo porque presentaba una gran atracción turística, sino porque pudo actuar tan libremente con su pareja que ni siquiera Rusia había sido tan divertido. Lo mejor de todo eso, fue que el viaje represento un pequeño preámbulo a lo que se le venía diariamente en sus días.

Cualquiera creería que el romance y la pasión morirían luego de un viaje a París, era normal controlarse ¿No? Pues la verdad es que eso no pasó con ellos.

Como si fueran amantes necesitando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, ambos encontraron la forma de poder juntarse en algún departamento y soltar toda la pasión siempre que podían. No importaba si estaban demasiado cansados o no, el primer mes lo dieron para conocerse por completo de manera física, pero eso no requería dejar de lado el romanticismo meloso. Los dos pudieron congeniar bien todos los aspectos de su vida de tal manera que la detective creía estar viviendo en el mismo paraíso.

De todos modos, eso seguía sin ser lo mejor, porque lo que era la verdadera perfección fueron los intercambios de opiniones en el caso. Ese momento en el que se conectaban a tal punto de que todo el resto dejaba de importar, pero que también los dejaba con las ganas de irse a un rincón solo para besarse.

El momento era demasiado excitante como para no desear poder arrancarle la ropa a ese escritor presumido.

Un tanto azorada por sus pensamientos, Kate terminó de tipiar en su computador lo último de su informe y sonrió con satisfacción. Eran recién las ocho de la noche así que aún tenía tiempo para irse a dar una ducha rápida a su casa. Lo que menos deseaba era llegar con todo el peso del trabajo acumulado en sus hombros. Además, como si fuera poco, necesitaba un cambio de ropa si no quería levantar sospecha el día de mañana en su trabajo.

Sabiendo que no tenía por qué seguir ahí y que deseaba fervientemente llegar a acurrucarse a la cama con Castle, Beckett se levantó y se puso el abrigo con tranquilidad. Justo en ese momento su capitán asomó la cabeza por la puerta con el semblante un poco rígido, no sabía que pasaba, pero aun así asintió cuando este le pidió que pasara por su despacho antes de marcharse. Si la llamaba debía ser importante, solo esperaba que no durara mucho.

Entrando a la oficina vio como el semblante de su capitán cambió radicalmente. Él siempre tenía una expresión para los oficiales recién llegados y otra muy distinta con sus detectives favoritos, un ejemplo de ellos era la mujer que tenía al frente. Roy siempre la trataba como una hija y por lo mismo no dudaba en dedicarle una sonrisa amable junto a un trago de su mejor Whisky mientras le daba la noticia. Ya sea buena o mala.

Algo nerviosa, soltó un suspiro y agradeció en silencio cuando este le ofreció el vaso como de costumbre, pero no pudo beber de él. Últimamente le estaba desagradando la sola idea de tomar un poco de ese refinado Whisky, no porque alguna vez tuvo un percance con el alcohol, sino porque simplemente su cuerpo se había despertado con las ganas de rechazarlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Montgomery. Este no hizo mayor comentario sobre ese suceso, siempre había una primera vez para que la grandiosa Katherine Beckett te rechace un trago tan caro como ese.

Pasando a lo importante, Roy comenzó a hablarle sobre unos casos que pudieron ser tratados a la mañana siguiente, aun así ella intentó mantenerse atenta y dispuesta para el capitán lo mejor posible. Lo que menos deseaba era faltarle el respeto a uno de los seres que más admiraba en la vida. La mayoría de sus logros se dieron porque él deposito completa confianza tanto en su instinto como en su entrenamiento.

-¿Te has sentido bien últimamente Kate? – Sin preocupación bebió un poco más de su propio trago antes de hacer ese típico gesto donde disfrutaba como el líquido quemaba su interior

-si capi…

-Roy, a estas horas ya no soy tu capitán – Sonriendo ampliamente, vio como ella asentía con la cabeza – las cosas con Castle ¿Van bien? – Riendo se suave por la expresión de su mejor detective, negó con la cabeza – no tienes por qué inventar una escusa

-¿Desde cuándo lo supo?

-supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero si quieres una fecha… desde que Josh dejó de frecuentarte abruptamente lo supuse

-yo… todo va bien – Sonriendo como quien no quiere, sintió levemente sus mejillas arder. Odiaba ser sentimental, pero su vida en ese punto era un sueño. Mucho más de lo que se esperaba

-y lo mejor de todo es que siguen comportándose en el trabajo

-¿Esto era un interrogatorio para saber si seguiré siendo profesional? – Alzando una ceja, negó con la cabeza- sabes de sobra Roy, que puedo hacerlo

-de eso no tengo duda, sé que lo harás, pero no se Castle… él es hmm ¿Demasiado impulsivo?

-eso es poco – Riéndose junto al mayor, le miró con verdadera honestidad en sus ojos – trabajaremos bien, él sabe las reglas del juego

-vale, porque esas miraditas que se lanzan luego de intercambiar conjeturas me ponen nervioso y a los chicos igual – Encogiéndose de hombros ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kate, tomó lo último de su vaso – tenemos miedo cuando desaparecen, no queremos que nadie entre al baño o a la sala de descanso para no encontrarnos con una escena

-¡Roy!

-como amigo te apoyaría Kate, pero como tu capitán… no puedo hacer nada por ti y no quiero despedirte

Riéndose con más ganas por los nervios de su detective, el capitán dejó ir a la mujer luego de pedirle que siguiera manteniendo a raya su relación. A pesar de todo el apoyo, no quería tener problemas con los de arriba. Esos tipos siempre buscaban una manera para cortar las alas a sus mejores detectives, incluso arruinaban sus vidas y no quería que le pasara eso a Kate.

Más tranquila y con el mismo deseo de llegar a dormir a la casa de Rick, salió del precinto agradeciendo que el tráfico le permitiera andar con rapidez.

El momento en que llegó a su hogar pudo soltar el bostezo retenido, fue en ese momento en el que se preguntó si realmente deseaba ir a verlo, pero pronto desecho la duda. Las veces que se juntaban para tener su momento de intimidad no eran tantas como las de una relación completamente asumida así que debía hacer el esfuerzo. Después de todo solo eran quince minutos en auto.

Haciéndose de los ánimos necesarios, Kate fue hasta el baño y se dio una ducha tranquila sintiendo que su cuerpo cada vez se ponía más débil. No entendía porque estaba tan cansada esos últimos días, pero lo peor de todo es que en ese momento no se creía capaz de conducir completamente consiente hasta el hogar de Rick ¿Y si le pedía que se viniera a su departamento? No era la idea, pero la otra opción era cancelar todo y realmente no quería llegar a esos extremos. Castle se quejaría.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, salió de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se quedó observando unos instantes en el espejo. Tal vez todo ese agotamiento era únicamente porque Rick llenaba sus días aburridos con diferentes proyectos en lo posible. Ya no era solamente pasar el tiempo tranquilo en casa sin hacer mucho, sino que ahora él le invadía su hogar para cocinar, ver películas, jugar o tener sexo.

Tampoco era algo de lo que se quejara realmente.

Sonriéndose por todos los recuerdos, salió del baño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese hombre no tenía remedio y de seguro se iba a quejar por no pasar su noche juntos, pero tenía que cancelar. No hallaba los ánimos para dejar su cuarto luego de observar esa tentadora y hermosa cama perfectamente ordenada.

Colocándose el pijama con desgano, Kate tomó su celular y puso el marcador rápido para llamar a Castle. El momento en que este le contestó, ya estaba recostada en la cama buscando la mejor posición para dormir en cuanto cortara.

-supongo que si llamas es porque no vienes – Su voz sonaba algo decepcionada, pero no era su culpa - ¿Muy cansada?

-si manejo de seguro chocare y me echaran la culpa a mí– Dijo divertida volviendo a moverse antes de tapar sus ojos con su antebrazo - ¿Arruine algún plan?

-solo un espléndido masaje que hubiera terminado en algo muy divertido para ambos o… en que tu durmieras como un bebe mientras yo me debato entre lo aceptable y no

-pervertido

-¿Quieres que valla para allá? Puedo dormir en el sofá y luego prepararte el desayuno, sabes que soy bueno en eso

-no gracias, las últimas dos veces que preparaste el desayuno me hiciste tener nauseas todo el día – Riéndose por las quejas de él, se colocó de lado – no quiero volver a reprimir las ganas de vomitar en la cara de un sospecho

-tengo dos defensas… la primera es que tus ingredientes siempre están vencidos –Ante la queja de ella, carraspeó fuerte para que se callara – en segunda ese tipo tenía un olor asqueroso, hasta a mí me dieron ganas de vomitar en su cara

-Rick, tu comes helado de papas fritas, no me salgas con que mis reservas están malas… lo segundo te lo concedo

\- si lo probaras sabrías que te gustaría, pero más importante que eso… hoy me quedo solo – Haciendo un sonido de perrito abandonado, aceptó su derrota en cuanto ella solo se dignó a reír – espero me llames mañana para un caso o realmente me sentiré traicionado

-claro, prefiero que trabajes conmigo a que andes de vago en tu casa y con pijama

Despidiéndose, Kate cortó la llamada. Realmente le hubiera gustado que el hombre viniera a verle, pero, con el estómago descompuesto por las últimas dos comidas, lo que menos quería era enfermarse aún más. Tendrían que saber esperar hasta que ella pudiera recuperarse perfectamente. Tampoco era una enfermedad de largo plazo.

Al día siguiente no hubo mucho cambio la verdad. Tuvo su entrenamiento matutino como de costumbre, desayunó algo demasiado ligero y esperó a que la llamaran para un caso. Uno simple que verdaderamente no hacía necesaria la presencia de Castle, mas su promesa le obligó a ofrecerle asistir.

Obviamente él aceptó encantando y en no menos de cinco minutos el escritor ya se encontraba husmeando en la escena para dar sus consejos como todo creído. Cosa que a Beckett solía ver con verdadero placer. Esa faceta de niño sabiondo le encantaba.

El resto del día se la pasaron haciendo conjeturas e interrogando sospechosos, pero la verdad no podían avanzar demasiado cuando aún faltaba que las pruebas del forense llegaran a sus manos. Por lo mismo Javier y Ryan fueron los primeros en escapar para tener su tarde de juegos. Por su parte, Rick la acompañó tranquilamente para ver si encontraban algo más, aun así no encontraron nada.

Sin nada más que hacer, cuando dieron las siete de la tarde, el hombre se marchó con una disculpa, pero ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Claro que no, él debía que llegar y pasar tiempo con su hija cosa que Kate entendía más que nada. No solo porque lo encontraba encantador, sino porque ante todo, para Richard siempre estaría su pequeña primero.

Sonriendo, ella se volvió a quedar sola. Pero esta vez no pudo terminar su trabajo como la noche anterior, porque tan pronto como tomó una carpeta Lanie apareció por el ascensor y la llaóo con urgencia.

-junta, con urgencia en mi casa… ahora

Sin más la mujer desapareció en el mismo transporte haciendo que Kate quedara únicamente con la boca abierta ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Junta? Para que la morena llamara con tanta urgencia a una reunión era que pasaba algo malo.

Sin pensarlo más, guardó todas las cosas en el lugar correspondiente y se fue hasta el ascensor para ir a su auto. Ahí mismo era donde la forense la estaba esperando, mas no hizo ningún comentario. Solo se subió al vehículo y nerviosamente esperó que la detective condujera hasta su casa para poder hablar.

Respetándole el silencio, Beckett intentó acelerar el viaje lo mejor que pudo, aun así no pudo evitar que los veinte minutos fueran tan incomodos para ambas. Solo por el hecho de que hace mucho tiempo ningún viaje entre ellas fue tan silencioso.

Al llegar hasta la casa de Lanie, esta entró con rapidez para servir dos copas de vino. Obviamente Kate se sorprendió por su forma de actuar, pero no hizo comentario, solo pasó a servir unas cuantas cosas para picar y se fue a sentar al sillón esperando escuchar el problema.

Todo esto tenía que ver con Javier, no había forma de que Parísh estuviera así si no era por el hispano rompecorazones que pertenecía a su equipo.

-él es un imbécil – Frunciendo aún más el ceño, Lanie dio un largo trago a su copa – es el peor bastardo del mundo y me las va a pagar

-ahora que hizo Espo – Rodando los ojos, Kate le dio un trago más mesurado a su copa para luego comer un poco de papas - ¿Esta con otra mujer?

-algo similar – Bufando con molestia, negó con la cabeza – me ha dicho que no quiere que nos sigamos viendo por un tiempo

-¿Por qué? –extrañada por la petición, Kate no dejó de ver como esta bebía cada vez que podía

-porque desea probar otros horizontes – Ante la ceja alzada de Kate, volvió a beber – no fue con esas palabras, pero da la casualidad que justo llegó Tori, esa niñita computadora ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Con suerte está cumpliendo los 18!

-dudo que sean 18 – Riéndose por la mirada de su amiga, negó con la cabeza – así que se acabó la exclusividad

-él quería que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, pero sin exclusividad ni relación así que me negué… yo me hago valer amiga – En su parada de mujer dolida y despechada negó con la cabeza –se va a arrepentir, esa mocosa no haría ni la cuarta parte que yo le hice

-y te creo… de seguro como forense tienes mucha imaginación

-pero no más elasticidad que tu – Riendo desganada, soltó un suspiro - no puedo creer que siga siendo un idiota como ir tras de una mocosa cuando me tiene exclusivamente

-ni yo, pero debes admitir que exclusividad sin relación es extraño… da paso a esto – Teniendo la aceptación de la morena, se encogió de hombros – ya solucionaran esto

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa con Rick? – Viendo la sonrisa de Kate, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de emoción – que envidia Kate, todo es hermoso en tu vida

-sí, pero últimamente no mucho – Ante la ceja alzada de Lanie, se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al techo – me he sentido enferma así que no hemos podido hacer muchas cosas

-pero que te cuide, es su deber

-y lo hace con ganas, pero sabes lo pesada que soy… si estoy enferma prefiero curarme sola y ya luego hacemos cosas mejores

-pero mira que suelta me has salido – Riéndose, alzó una ceja en cuanto se fijó que Kate se devoraba las cosas saladas - ¿Tenías hambre? Te puedes traer el paquete completo si quieres

-mierda – Sorprendida, se metió la última papa a la boca y se la tapó con la misma boca mientras observaba a Lanie – lo siento, creo que por el desayuno dulce de Rick ahora quiero solo cosas saladas

-bueno, pídeselo a tu hombre, aprovéchalo antes de que te deje – Sirviéndose más vino, le rellenó el vaso a Kate

-no seas pesada, sabes que Javi está en un proceso, ya volverá a tus brazos

-si claro, pero no se lo dejare… le voy a dar un escarmiento – Ante la curiosidad de su amiga, alzó la copa únicamente para chocarla con la ajena – tengo un haz bajo la manga – Bebiendo un largo trago al igual que la detective, mostró su amplia sonrisa – voy a tener una cita con alguien de vicios

-oh dios… esto me huele a problemas

-tu solo apóyame

Riéndose, Kate escuchó todo el plan de su amiga en silencio. En ocasiones negaba con la cabeza queriendo decirle que era el acto más estúpido de despecho, pero era Lanie y ella no aceptaba quejas en sus planes. Lo iba a hacer con o sin consentimiento de su mejor amiga ¿Qué le afectaba salir con otro tipo mientras Javier jugaba con una mocosa? Pues no mucho según ella porque Beckett tenía claro que ese era un juego peligroso

Pasando la noche en la casa de su amiga, pudo tomar y comer tanto como quiso, de hecho ni siquiera se reprimió en ir a buscar el paquete de papas fritas, pero lamentablemente a la mañana siguiente se tuvo que arrepentir.

Sin contenerse, Kate había corrido hasta el baño muy temprano en la mañana para vomitar gran parte de lo que comió. No solo lo de la noche, sino que algo más que quedaba en su estómago haciendo que maldijera otra vez los desayunos de Castle. El hombre no era mal cocinero, pero de seguro debió haber ocupado algo demasiado podrido para que ahora estuviera con problemas en el estómago ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué él no se enfermó? No tenía respuesta para la primera pregunta, pero si para la segunda. Rick podía comer de todo, hasta sus inventos más extraños, y no sentirse ni remotamente mal. Era como un hoyo negro para las comidas.

Habiendo botado todo lo que pudo en la taza del baño, Kate se apoyó en el lavamanos para levantarse y lavarse la boca con agua. Se sentía demasiado asqueada de su reciente acción, aun así no pensó demasiado en ello para no seguir vomitando.

Alzando la vista, vio cómo su amiga le miraba con un gesto preocupado por todo el ajetreo de la mañana y aunque quiso disculparse esta no se lo permitió. Solo le pidió que se lavara bien la cara y que ocupara su cepillo de dientes nuevo mientras hacía el desayuno. Ya luego hablarían mejor de lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez lista, salió del baño acariciándose el estómago con desagrado. Odiaba sentirse así, pero más odiaba saber que tenía que ir al médico para que le diera medicamentos ¿Por qué no podía curarse en dos días? Joder que nunca una enfermedad le duro tanto. De hecho nunca nada le afectaba como para sentirse tan desganada, pero ahora solo quería dormir y olvidarse del trabajo de una vez por todas. Qué bonito seria que ese día se lo dieran libre tanto de los vómitos como del trabajo.

-cuidado amiga, no vaya ser que estas embarazada

Aquella frase sumada a una risa liberal por parte de su amiga hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta ¿Y si era así? ¿Si estaba embarazada? Eso era imposible porque tenía una carrera que mantener, asesinos que atrapar, lugares que recorrer. Lamentablemente ninguna de esas cosas detenía por completo el embarazo.

Negando con la cabeza se rió y le dijo que dejara de hablar tonterías, ella nunca podría estar embarazada ¿Cómo estarlo? Solo habían sido dos veces con Castle sin protección y ella se mantenía regularmente tomando las pastillas ¿Cómo tener tanta mala suerte? No, eso era estúpido. Solo era una enfermedad al estómago y ya.

Un poco más nerviosa, comió el desayuno con su amiga haciendo comentario sobre cualquier cosa menos sobre su enfermedad. Al parecer ella también había captado el nerviosismo de Kate, ya que intentó por todos los medios desconcentrarla, pero eso era imposible. Beckett ya tenía la preocupación metida en su mente.

Al terminar Lanie le dijo que esperara en el sillón y se fue aludiendo que tenía que comprar algo en la farmacia.

En realidad la detective tenía claro que esa cosa que compraría sería una prueba de embarazo, pero no dijo nada. No quería estar embarazada y sabía perfectamente que dentro de los planes de Castle tampoco lo estaría ¿Cómo lo estarían? ¡Maldición! Ambos estaban en el apogeo de su carrera – Rick más que ella – y un bebe solo sería un obstáculo en sus vidas. Por mucho que esa noche hayan dicho que lo aceptaban, hoy era un tema totalmente diferente.

Recordando nuevamente la escena donde ella lo había detenido con la protección, se abrazó el estómago y gruñó con frustración ¿Por qué dejó que la excitación y el placer ganaran poder en su cabeza? Diablos que desde la muerte de su madre había decidido ser centrada con sus decisiones. Incluso se había obligado a dejar de creer en el amor para que nadie interfiriera en su trabajo o en su vida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, supo que no podría seguir en ese lugar mucho más tiempo. Entendía que Lanie quisiera ayudarla en todo el proceso, pero necesitaba hacerlo sola o de seguro se le saldría el corazón. Ya luego la llamaría para disculparse.

Saliendo del departamento, vio en el piso una bolsa con dos pruebas y una nota en ella. típico de Lanie.

 _Kate, no creas que es fácil dejarte, pero sé que quieres huir y como sigues aquí el shock debió ser muy fuerte. Amiga tomate el día que yo le avisare a tu capitán sobre tu "enfermedad" y distraeré a los chicos. Si quieres que le diga algo a Castle mándame un mensaje._

 _Pd: por favor, avísame aunque sea que estas bien. Te quiero y tienes que saber que independiente de, cuentas conmigo._

Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a todos lados y salir del lugar con la frente en alto. Lo menos que quería era preocupara a una persona que no conocía o que, si alguien conocido la encontraba, le hiciera preguntas desagradables que ni ella misma podría responder.

El camino en auto fue mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginó, tanto que ni tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que haría si salía positivo, pero eso no duro en el interior de su hogar. Ahí se dio cuenta que el silencio y la soledad le permitió a su mente pensar en miles de posibilidades para su futuro. Mucho más de las que tuvo en el departamento de su mejor amiga y que ella misma hubiera deseado.

Tragando con fuerza, consideró en llamar a Lanie y pedirle que se viniera dejando el trabajo de lado, pero su mano no tuvo la fuerza suficiente de levantar el aparato. Estaba sola en esto por decisión propia.

Soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones, apretó con más fuerza la bolsa en su mano y fue directamente al baño con la intención de hacerse esa prueba ¿Era increíble no? Aun recordaba cuando, hace años, conversaba con su madre sobre este asunto. Meses antes de que esta muriera en aquel trágico incidente.

Ella le había comentado que la sensación de tener un hijo fue estupenda. No solo porque ya estaba casada con el amor de su vida, sino porque realmente deseaba tener un hijo propio y en cuanto se enteró de que este resulto ser una chica su dicha fue mucho más. Definitivamente ella había nacido para ser madre y una abogada excelente.

¿Cómo ella podría tener un bebe? Joder que ni siquiera se alegraba del todo de aquella sensación ¡Tenía pánico! Beckett no estaba preparada para tener un bebe, entonces ¿Por qué la hacían pasar por esto? Ya empezaba a creer que el destino le tenía cierta manía a su persona y por ende le gustaba verla en problemas. Valla vida que llevaba.

Inspirando hondo, Kate llenó de aire sus pulmones antes de ver la prueba que ya mostraba su resultado con orgullo. Solo con verlo todo el aire acumulado se le fue nuevamente, incluso podía afirmar que el alma se le escapó del cuerpo por breves segundos.

Negando con la cabeza, botó el diminuto objeto al suelo y se abrazó a si misma sin saber qué hacer. Era en estos momentos en los que necesitaba más a su madre, su padre podría servir como ser racional, pero ¿Qué sabría él? Es decir, Jim aprobaba el hecho de que se casara con su trabajo, pero ¿Un bebe? ¿Qué venia después? ¿Matrimonio? de seguro se caería de espaldas al saber que eso le pasó a su hija. A esa chica que siempre dijo que primero estaban sus metas y luego formar una familia porque tenía tiempo de sobra.

Escuchando su celular sonar, respiró hondo y se dijo que si era necesario iría a trabajar como si nada pasara. Ya tendría tiempo para ordenarse y ver cómo proceder

-Beckett – Con voz dura, se quitó el mechón que estorbaba en su cara mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza no era la mejor para un caso

-ahora si me estoy preocupando – La voz de Richard sonaba evidentemente preocupada - ¿Pasó algo malo? Roy me dijo que te tomaste el día y nadie sabe de ti

-si… estoy bien – Escuchando como Rick se quejaba, soltó un suspiro – estoy bien, te lo prometo

-Kate puedo estar haya en quince minutos, lo sabes

-¿No me dejaras tranquila cierto? – En cierto sentido necesitaba abrazarse a Castle, sentía que podría conseguir fuerzas de solo tocarlo un poco aunque este no quisiera

-soy escritor, está en mi naturaleza – Hizo un sonido como si estuviera sonriendo, aun así soltó un suspiro - ¿Puedo ir a verte? Íbamos bien…

-en tu bar, llega en treinta minutos y baja a la bodega, yo llegare pronto

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-no lo sé

Colgando el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse, respiró hondo y se dijo que debía ser fuerte. De seguro Castle tendría una reacción más eufórica, para bien o para mal, él se expresaría por los dos así que solo debía mantenerse tranquila.

Viéndose en el espejo del baño, sonrió ante lo pésimo que se veía, pero no tenía ganas ni de bañarse, por lo que solo se quitó el maquillaje de la cara y se delineó un poco los ojos. Así al menos se veía aceptable.

Ya lista, se cambió de ropa con lentitud e hizo el tiempo necesario pensando en cómo darle la noticia ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil? ¡Joder! Porque era la primera vez que pasaba por esto. Rick gozaba de experiencia en esto, pero ella no.

Yendo hasta el bar, Kate se mantuvo nerviosa en todo el camino. Su cabeza comenzó a hacerse más preguntas de las que podía resolver si quiera en una hora.

Al estacionar, vio el auto de su pareja ya aparcado y respiró hondo. Las cosas serían sumamente difíciles a partir de ahora, pero esperaba poder hacerlo la mitad de bien que lo hizo su madre. Solo así podría asegurarse de no dar marcha atrás con aquel suceso en su vida.

Entrando al bar, vio al cantinero que los libero en aquella ocasión y le sonrió con algo de miedo. El chico al instante le dijo que Rick la estaba esperando abajo, pero que no se debía preocupar porque no tenía cara de problemas. Eso era irónico porque quien tenía los traía era precisamente ella y no el hombre.

Haciéndose de las fuerzas necesarias, Kate bajó las escaleras y pasó por la puerta que tanto emociono a Rick en el caso que tuvieron.

Asomando su cabeza en la bodega, sonrió en cuanto lo vio tan concentrado revisando las reservas de whisky que tenía. Era un hombre despreocupado en todo sentido, de hecho el sentido de supervivencia en él era bastante pobre por culpa de su tan alta curiosidad, pero aun así se preocupaba de otras cosas. Claro ejemplo de ello era mantener vivo uno de los lugares que le dio la fuerza para impulsarse.

Él valoraba la historia.

-llegaste – Sonriéndole como un niño, se acercó para poder besarle en los labios – podía ir a tu casa, no te ves demasiado bien.

-es mejor aquí… creo que la culpa fue de este lugar – Dijo con una media sonrisa antes de ver la cara asustada de Rick

-¿Cortaras conmigo? – Soltándola, se fue hasta la caja donde una vez estuvieron sentados e hicieron el amor. Ya había comprado la mesa y sillas, pero parecía no querer hacer mención de ellas - ¿Josh volvió?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Josh en esto? y no pretendo cortar… bueno, no si tu no quieres – Jugando con sus dedos, se sintió una tonta. Parecía más una mocosa apunto de mencionar una mala calificación que otra cosa –Rick… no es fácil para mi decirte esto, pero…

-Kate me estas asustando. No me salgas con que tienes una enfermedad terminal o algo irremediable que yo…

-estoy embarazada

-¿Qué?

Mirándolo tal como si hubiera cometido un acto de estupidez y ahora quisiera remediarlo, asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no tenía que repetírselo, Richard había escuchado bastante bien, sino, ahora no le estaría mirando con los ojos bien abiertos mientras la cara se le iba desfigurando poco a poco. Kate estaba segura que recién ahora estaba comprendiendo el significado de esas dos palabras.

Lo único que esperaba de todo esto era que madre estuviera en algún lado apoyándola para hacer las cosas bien porque si perdía a Rick, como ahora suponía que lo estaba haciendo, estaba muerta. Ella no había nacido para ser madre, pero aquello no fue impedimento para que el destino le dijera que lo iba a ser dentro de unos cuantos meses.

-¿Estas embarazada?

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo o, en su defecto, que les guste en un futuro. Aun no tengo claro cuantos capítulos serán, así que solo les puedo prometer que nos veremos en otro capitulo de momento.**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que agregar, solo que intentare hacerlo semanalmente y que espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas ~**_

 _ **Estamos aquí tarde como siempre, pero al menos estoy dentro de la semana… pido disculpas, pero me tomara tiempo adaptarme a todo.**_

 _ **Como siempre agradezco todos los review… el que me dijeran que les gusto me alegro demasiado así que intentare ponerle empeño.**_

 _ **Sin mas, les dejo leer tranquilos~**_

* * *

La pregunta había resonado en toda la habitación, mas no fue contestada por Kate. Ella apenas podía seguir manteniéndose en aquel lugar con la mirada fija en su pareja ¿Cómo le pedía contestar semejante pregunta? Era imposible, pero por sobre todo sabía que Rick comprendió muy bien sus palabras o, en su defecto, su manera de actuar.

Era sabido que no actuaria tan nerviosamente si no fuera por una noticia de tal magnitud.

Teniendo miedo de que Rick reaccionara mal o que no quisiera destruir su mundo de juerga y diversión, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía una tonta al pensar en cómo este no iba a querer su bebe, pero no podía evitarlo. El miedo seguía embargándola hasta el punto de querer hacerla salir corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Podía esconderse hasta que nadie la buscara y luego comprar un pasaje hasta otro país. Eso era mucho más sencillo que quedarse ahí esperando respuesta, pero no, no podía hacer aquello. Su curiosidad era tal que necesitaba saber cómo reaccionaría aquel escritor de misterio que tenía al frente. Debía saber si seguía siendo amada aun.

Por su parte, Rick no podía dejar de ver a Kate con los ojos completamente abiertos. Sabía que ella se debatía un montón todas las posibles reacciones de él, pero ¿Qué quería? ¡Demonios! Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, tan indefensa y para peor de todos ¡Nunca creyó que sería padre con Kate! Eso era un sueño, era el paraíso. No, era mucho mejor que el paraíso, era el mundo perfecto hecho solo para él y por lo mismo solo pudo entrar en shock mientras veía a la detective parada a solo unos cuantos pasos.

Tragando con fuerza, vio a su alrededor antes de pararse de la caja. Fue ahí donde hicieron el amor por primera vez y aunque no había sido la cosa más romántica del mundo, fue especial. Fue en ese momento en que todo su mundo cambio y por lo mismo los planes de deshacerse de la caja quedaron eliminados por completo.

Sonriendo ampliamente, le dio un pequeño vistazo a las otras cajas y se rió muy suave. Aun no podía creerse esto ¡Tenía una segunda oportunidad! ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? ¡Ser padre con Kate Beckett!

Definitivamente Dios tenía que amarlo demasiado para darle todo eso.

Escuchando un pequeño ruido a su espalda, Rick volvió a enfocar los ojos en su nerviosa detective y no pudo más que sentir una ternura tremenda. Esa mujer era la definición de valentía y seguridad cada vez que la veía en acción, pero ahora se encontraba a punto de una crisis nerviosa por tener que dar la noticia. Evidentemente era más difícil para Beckett que para él todo aquello.

Sin desear hacerla sufrir mucho más, se acercó rápidamente a su pareja y la tomó entre sus brazos con cierta delicadeza. Ella no pudo más que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, pero eso no le importó a Rick ¿Quién podría contenerse del todo? Solo un loco y por lo mismo no dudo en comenzar a dar vueltas con Kate alzada. Tal como esas películas románticas llenas de cliché que tanto le aburría ver.

Frenando con cuidado sus giros, la apegó con fuerza a su cuerpo sin dejar que ella tocara el suelo aun. Hoy podía asegurar que la detective se veía más bella que nunca y por lo mismo comenzó a darle besos tiernos en su mejilla. Necesitaba que saliera del shock para seguir disfrutando de aquel momento los dos por igual.

Debía hacerle ver que nunca se negaría a hacerse cargo de algo que tanto deseaba en la vida.

Como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba para salir del trance, Kate se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Rick y escondió su cabeza demostrando todo el miedo que sentía.

Aún no estaba segura si lo iba a hacer bien en un futuro, pero esa criatura que tendría durante nueve meses en su vientre era suya y de Castle ¿Por qué negarse a intentarlo? Si hacía algo mal, Richard podría repararlo con su experiencia en la paternidad. Después de todo Alexis parecía ser una chica hermosa así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

Sin querer soltar el cuerpo de Rick, comenzó a sentir las caricias suaves en su espalda. También logró escuchar la risa nerviosa de él, como si intentara contenerse, pero obviamente no tuvo mucho excito. Así era Castle y le alegraba hacerlo feliz, pero lamentablemente no le alentaba para sentirse ni si quiera un poco confiada.

Ella no podía ser buena madre ¿Cómo? Era despreocupada con su propia persona, no compraba las cosas para comer, siempre se ponía en la línea de fuego y, como si todo eso fuera, buscaba encarcelar a los hombres más peligrosos de New York sin importarle el precio. Definitivamente no podría ser una buena madre. No sería comprensiva como Johanna Beckett, tampoco cariñosa como Evelyn Montgomery a quien tenía mucho aprecio, ni mucho menos maternal y dedicada como Martha Rogers.

Volviendo a sentir que todo su mundo se derrumbaba por no ser el ideal que esa criatura necesitaba, comenzó a sollozar. Obviamente estaba preocupando a Rick con su actuación infantil, pero no le importaba. Su cabeza ya estaba colapsada con todos los problemas, como para ahora preocuparse por el estado de su pareja.

Tomando una decisión, Kate se esforzó por querer encontrar la voz y decirle que no podría hacer aquella locura, que no dejaría su trabajo ni nada por el estilo porque no servía para ser madre, pero no pudo.

La voz que siempre la acompañó para hacer frente a los interrogatorios más difíciles ahora se le había escapado. Quizás porque sabía que diría una estupidez o porque el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hacer nada más que sollozar como una niña indefensa.

Definitivamente en este punto debía verse realmente patética y tonta.

-lo harás bien, no hay nadie más perfecto que tú para hacerlo Kate

Una parte de su mente le dijo que ese comentario condescendiente, se lo había dicho únicamente para tranquilizarla y que hiciera lo que él quería, pero no agarró verdadera fuerza. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para separarse un poco de ese estrangulador abrazo que le daba y preguntar con sus ojos temerosos si lo que decía tenía una cuota de verdad.

Ella no creía que podría ser buena madre, ni hoy ni en un millón de años más, pero si Rick se lo decía, podía llegar a confiar en sus palabras ¿No? Él era uno de los únicos que no podría mentirle en ese aspecto, de hecho tenía completa confianza en que él no le mentiría nunca. Idealista o no, confiaba en Castle a ciegas.

-¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra? ¡Kate eres perfecta! – Riendo divertido ante la incredulidad de Beckett, no pudo más que sentarla en la mesa. Aun así no soltó el abrazo, solo los puso más cómodos a ambos – te estoy diciendo la verdad y lo sabes

-¿Por qué no estas molesto? Rick nuestras carreras, los planes que teníamos de manera independiente, con suerte llevamos tres meses en esto y ni siquiera sabemos si cont….

-me impresiona que siendo la mujer más segura que conozco y la mejor detective me preguntes estas cosas – No podía dejar de reír, la felicidad era mucha, aun así intentó contenerse un poco mientras pegaba su frente a la ajena para que ella no se alterara más de lo normal– lo harás bien

-¡Soy un desastre Rick! Y yo… – Sorprendida al sentir el corto beso que le dio, entrecerró los ojos – Yo... – Otro beso más – Rick… - Un tercer beso llegó sumado a una sonrisa traviesa de este – para… - Y cada vez que iba a abrir la boca él la besaba con extrema felicidad e inocencia. No le quedó más tomarse el tiempo para meditar sus palabras - ¿Terminaste? - Ante su asentimiento, soltó un suspiro. Ya no se sentía tan asustada como antes, de alguna forma la frustración de ser interrumpida le hizo sentir bien, pero también molesta – no podré ser como mi madre

-¿Qué? –Eso lo había tomado desprevenido, él se esperaba el típico discurso del mundo malo y esas cosas, no que sacara a relucir su madre ya fallecida - ¿A qué te refieres?

-aun cuando me entere que estaba embarazada no lo quise y eso que era un regalo… no quiero a esta niña y yo no puedo…

-espera ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Niña?! ¿Ya, ya sabes el sexo? ¿Es una niña? – Alterado por esa información, quitó toda expresión de felicidad. No era que le molestara, pero mínimo esperar a que él la acompañara ¿no? - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiera acompañado

-no, no lo sé – Nerviosa, se deshizo del abrazo – supongo que es una niña ¿Lo siento? Con suerte me entere hoy que estoy embarazada, no he ido a medico ni nada– Eso le hubiera dado mucho más miedo sola, nunca iría sola. Prefería mil veces enfrentarse a un asesino serial sin armas que ir sola a saber el resultado

-… - Sin poder decir una palabra respiró hondo un par de veces antes de ver a Kate. Comprendía su nerviosismo, pero eso había sido un golpe bajo ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que casi le causa un infarto? Al menos ahora sabía que deseaba a su hijo – perfecto, porque yo quiero un niño

-¿Qué? ¡No! Un niño es problemático, una niña es más fácil

-entonces ¿Si quieres conservarlo? - Conocía muy bien la respuesta, pero deseaba escucharlo de su boca

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? No abortare ni nada por el estilo, fue mi descuido – Indignada porque le creyera inhumana, abrazó por el cuello a Rick mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cadera de este para apegarlo mucho más a su cuerpo ¿Cómo le pudo eliminar el miedo? No sabía, pero si Rick se convertía en su piedra de apoyo, pues podría superar cualquier obstáculo – por algo te dije… quiero tenerlo y saber que quieres tu

-los quiero a ambos en mi vida para siempre – Mostrando su sonrisa coqueta como siempre, le guiñó con un ojo – tendremos que vivir juntos, llevaras mi apellido y mantendremos a mi madre alejada de nuestro pequeño campeón

-que no será un niño, Rick – Sonriendo complicada, pensó en su padre ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto? De seguro podría gustarle la noticia de un nieto, pero no sabía si una relación con un ex mujeriego le gustaría del todo. Conocía a Rick, pero solo como un compañero fiel

-hey, todo saldrá bien, por algo estoy aquí, no te dejare sola… formaremos una linda familia y todos nos darán sus bendiciones

Y aunque ella aún no estaba convencida del todo, aceptó el beso que le otorgó Rick con verdadero amor. Si quería seguir con aquello tendría que confiar completamente en su pareja, no le quedaba de otra forma, ni tampoco quería encontrar otra.

Habiendo solucionado aquel asunto, y sin poder despegarse del escritor de misterio, Kate pasó la siguiente hora escuchando sobre los grandes avances en el bar, tanto los que hacía como los que se venían en camino. No era que Rick quisiera dedicarse por completo a ese negocio y dejar la escritura, sino que deseaba poder mantener por siempre el espíritu antiguo del bar. Necesitaba saber que en un futuro siguiera teniendo la fama que siempre caracterizó al Old Haunt y que las nuevas generaciones no se olvidaran de lo importante.

Ya habiendo explicado todo con lujo y detalle todo lo necesario, Rick le propuso volver al departamento de ella o el de él para que se pudiera relajar en lugar más cómodo. Su familia no estaba en el loft lo cual lo hacia una muy buena opción a la hora de querer compartir cama por unos cuantos minutos. Obviamente ella aceptó.

Saliendo del bar, Castle le pidió las llaves, pero ella automáticamente se negó a pasar las llaves de su auto. Una cosa era ir a descansar a la casa de su pareja por unos instantes y otra muy distinta era pasar las llaves de su auto para dejar que otra persona manejara haciéndola ver como una discapacitada.

Ella entendía la preocupación del escritor ¿Quién no? Pero él también tenía que comprender y, sobretodo, aceptar que su independencia era lo más preciado que tenía. Rick no podía venir a arrebatarle lo único que le hacía sentir orgullosa desde hace mucho tiempo atrás porque si no, sí que tendrían problemas.

Soltando un suspiro, aparcó en el estacionamiento de visitas y apretó con fuerza el manubrio. Ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes, solo porque sabía que Castle la apoyaría, pero ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo podría compaginar toda su vida pasada con la nueva vida? Las únicas referencias reales de embarazo fueron un poco de Evelyn cuando la veía pasearse por la oficina del capitán y las películas. No tenía nada más para saber si eso sería fácil o no, lo cual le daba miedo ¿De qué maldita forma el embarazo podía ser feliz? ¡De ninguna forma!

Sintiendo como golpeaban la ventana de su puerta, tomó sus pocas cosas y salió del vehículo intentando parecer lo más normal posible. Ya no debía adelantarse a los hechos. No podía auto sabotearse nuevamente porque ahora una criatura contaba con su apoyo.

Que extraño sonaba eso, pero por sobre todo era más difícil hacerse a la idea de que ahora debía cuidar a otro ser.

Volviendo a la realidad vio a su alrededor y notó con sorpresa que ya se encontraba adentro del loft de Rick. No sabía en qué momento habían subido y salido del ascensor, pero ahora Rick se encontraba en la cocina dándole la instrucción de que se acotara en el sillón o en la cama de él mientras hacía algo para comer.

Soltando un suspiro, y sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, aceptó irse a la cama del escritor sin siquiera decir ninguna palabra. No existía lugar más cómodo que la habitación de Rick, pero, lamentablemente, también sabía que esa era precisamente la habitación más publica de la casa. Si alguien llegaba los encontraría de seguro ahí.

-nada demasiado dulce o no comeré nada

Ante la confirmación de este y su presumida forma de hablar, Kate se dirigió hasta la habitación dejando, en el proceso, sus cosas en el sillón. Rick ya le había asegurado que nadie llegaría ¿Entonces porque preocuparse por eso? Sería mejor relajarse un poco en ese caótico día.

Al llegar a su destino no le quedó más que recostarse en la cama y tocar su vientre con sumo cuidado. Aun no se podía notar ni una pisca del embarazo, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Esa "cosita" pequeña estaba dándole más problemas que nunca logrando que comenzara a reír suavemente. Ahora que lo pensaba era imposible no ligar problemas con Richard Castle.

La pequeña, porque era mujer, aun no nacía y ya estaba dando indicios de la herencia de su padre.

Negando con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento no pudo dejar de reír ¿Por qué ya pensaba en la palabra padre? Sonaba bien, no lo negaba, pero no debía hacerlo hasta aclarar todos los puntos ¿No? Dejarse llegar un poquito no causaría mal. Dejándose llevar, se mantuvo paciente en su ensoñación hasta que el olor a comida comenzó a llegar hasta sus fosas nasales.

Sin duda Rick se había esmerado en la preparación y prueba de aquello, era la forma en que se relamía los labios esperando que llegara pronto con la comida.

-bien~ aquí estamos con la especialidad de la casa, espagueti bolgnesa – Orgulloso, esperó que Kate se sentara correctamente en la cama para dejarle la bandeja encima de las piernas – los agradecimientos al Chef serán al finalizar

-¿Y esto? – Sorprendida de que no fuera solamente el olor, se permitió ampliar un poco más la sonrisa – tiene buena pinta

-claro que sí, soy un chef experto que revisa las recetas por internet meticulosamente–Sentándose a su lado, la miró de reojo - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-creo que lo estoy, pero aún tengo mis dudas como… - Entrecerrando los ojos con molestia, sintió el beso en sus labios - ¿Harás eso cada vez que hable?

-hmm… cada vez que digas algo que no me gusta, sí – Riéndose por el codazo en sus costillas, comenzó a comer – solo disfrútalo Beckett

-ahh… eso intento

Dispuestos a olvidarse un momento del tema del embarazo, ambos comenzaron a degustar la comida con tranquilidad. La más sorprendida del sabor fue ella que, lejos de odiarlo, lo encontró digno de envidiar en cualquier restaurante. Fue tanto así, que esperaba no tener que vomitarla o realmente sería un desperdicio de comida.

Centrada en comer y en el compañero que tenía al lado, Kate soltó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción antes de cerrar los ojos. Aun no entendía cómo ni por qué Richard había aceptado la noticia sin siquiera molestarse, pero lo agradecía, porque la confianza de Castle lograba hacer que ella se relajara un poco. Incluso le permitió analizar las todas las cosas dichas en la bodega cuando no podía evitar sentir pánico.

-espera… - Llamando la atención del escritor, Kate dejó el tenedor en el plato casi vacío y miró a Rick con una ceja alzada - ¿Dijiste vivir juntos? ¿Llevar tu apellido?

-eso tardo demasiado… también dije otras cosas Kate – Realmente quería reírse. Ver a Beckett tan desconcentrada e ida era sorprendente, aun así se contuvo por respeto y porque no deseaba a recibir otro golpe por parte de ella - ¿No es lo normal? Tendremos un hijo Kate, los dos… tú y yo no podemos vivir separados

-pero… - Analizando las palabras, le encontró la razón en todo sentido, pero había otro detalle - ¿Cómo? Es casi imposible

-mira, naturalmente es que vengas aquí con tus cosas y…

-no viviré aquí – Ahora era el turno de que Rick se sorprendiera. Lo sentía mucho si arruinaba el paraíso de Castle, pero no podía permitirle pensar algo que no sería posible– Rick viviste aquí con tus dos ex esposas, trajiste incontables mujeres… no – Sabiendo que él intentaría hablar, alzó la mano de manera amenazante para que mantuviera silencio – tienes tu historia aquí con tu madre y Alexis, pero yo no soy parte de ella… no puedo vivir aquí… esta nunca será mi casa y lo sabes

-tampoco podemos vivir en tu departamento, es demasiado chico – Dijo casi frustrado al saber que no todo sería tan simple - ¿No quieres vivir conmigo y Alexis?

-sabes que adoro tu familia, pero no quiero vivir aquí… es solo eso

-¿Vivir en los suburbios? – Ante la expresión de asco de Kate no pudo más que soltar la risa que tan maestramente contuvo hasta hace un rato – un loft nuevo, evidentemente un loft nuevo

-puede ser un casa también, pero en Manhattan. No dejare mi trabajo ni viviré en los suburbios– Aseveró viendo a Rick con seguridad- ¿Lo sabes no? ¿No dejare de ser policía? Esa es mi pasión siendo madre o no

-lo sé y lo respeto, pero si te tomaras un tiempo – Quitando los platos, se acomodó mejor en la cama – cuando veamos que ya no puedes entonces lo dejas y luego retomaras cuando se acabe tu licencia

-claro que sí, no soy tan inconsciente

-yo diría que eres demasiado inconsciente, detective – Sonriendo, le miró lascivo – pero eso no importa ahora, quiero el postre

Sonriendo divertida, Kate vio como el escritor comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hasta poder besarla en los labios con mesurada pasión. Quizás estaba probando suerte con los ánimos de ella o simplemente quería ir lento, pero a Beckett eso no le importó, porque tan pronto como sintió los labios del el rozando los suyos recordó el paraíso que fue Paris.

Sin dudarlo, lo abrazó por encima de los hombros y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba recostar en la cama. Aún era temprano y si lo pensaba bien Martha podría llegar en cualquier momento, pero la realidad era que no estaba si quiera usando su cabeza ¿Por qué usar su cabeza cuando Rick se dedicaba a besarla y acariciarla tal como a ella le gustaba? No había lógica en aquella respuesta, ni si quiera para esa pregunta.

Soltando un suspiro al ver sus labios liberados, Kate aferró sus manos a la camisa de Rick mientras sentía como la iba despojando lentamente de su propia ropa. Odiaba esa lentitud de Castle. Sobre todo cuando sabía que lo necesitaba más que nunca por culpa de la presión mental.

Necesitaba sentirlo directamente, no quería que las vestimentas ni ninguna otra cosa se interpusiera entre ambos, por lo mismo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa ajena con ansiedad. Era obvio que sus acciones provocaron la risa triunfal de Castle, aun así le dejó hacerlo tal como si le estuviera dando un premio a la detective.

-hoy estas más ansiosa que de costumbre Kate – Mostrando su sonrisa lasciva, vio el pecho de ella cubierto únicamente por ese sostén con encaje color blanco – después dices que no te traigo loca

-me tienes loca Rick, pero con tus estupideces en los casos – Riendo triunfal ante la morisqueta que hizo, le quitó por completo la camisa y lo volvió a atraer, desde la nuca, hasta casi juntar sus labios – será mejor que no digas nada mas o me quitaras las ganas de hacerlo

-eso es imposible musa mía

Castle sabía que esa palabra le molestaba, mas Kate no pudo hacer ni siquiera una queja porque tan pronto como abrió sus labios, sintió las manos de él recorrer su abdomen con lentitud. Naturalmente eso no causaba mucho en ella, solo un pequeño cosquilleo, pero hoy parecía ser que quemaba. Era como si las manos de Rick tuvieran fuego al igual que el aliento que chocaba contra su clavícula porque todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder por el simple tacto.

Estaba a su completa merced.

Sin más demora, el escritor pasó por sobre la pequeña prenda que cubría los senos de la detective y dejo un par de besos antes de bajar por un camino de besos. Ella por un momento creyó que continuaría con su pequeña tortura hasta que le quitara los pantalones, pero no fue así.

Lo que Richard deseaba hacer era simplemente pegar su nariz al ombligo de la mujer y dejar pequeños besos en el vientre mientras sus manos la abrazaba con suavidad por la cadera. Ese era el único lugar a donde quería llegar.

-me has hecho el hombre más feliz Kate, te lo juro

Sonriendo enternecida, acomodo dos almohadas bajo su cuerpo para así estar en una posición que le permitiera aceptar a Rick. No quería sacarlo de su extraño paraíso porque, por extraño que sonara, de esa forma también se sentía en el paraíso.

No tenía palabras para describir aquel momento que estaban viviendo, de hecho ya no le quedaban palabras para poder expresarse. Solo le tocaba disfrutar ese pequeño pedacito que era suyo y de Castle, de nadie más.

De un momento a otro, rompiendo el paraíso, ambos escucharon como un portazo sonaba fuera de la habitación y, junto a ello, el grito de la pequeña pelirroja que les anunciaba su llegada junto a su abuela.

Sobresaltados por la posición en que se encontraban, ambos pegaron un salto para luego acomodarse la ropa con una rapidez frenética.

Rick hizo algo de tiempo al gritar que estaba ocupado en su habitación y que ya iba, pero no sabían cómo proceder a continuación. Por un lado, Richard quería decirlo en ese mismo instante, mientras que Kate aseguraba no querer hacerlo por ser un tema delicado. No podían ir y decir todo esto a tontas y a locas o Alexis se lo tomaría a mal.

Desmereciendo el punto de vista de la detective porque evidentemente era él quien conocía a su hija, ambos salieron de la habitación y saludaron a las mujeres.

En un principio ambas se encontraban felices de ver a Kate en el loft, pero, con el transcurso del tiempo y la conversación, aquello cambio para la pequeña Castle. Ella al enterarse de la "feliz noticia" no dudo en dedicar su mejor expresión de desprecio.

Alexis odiaba a Kate.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Volvió a insistir Alexis, vio cómo su abuela aplaudir con alegría - ¿Tendrás otro hijo? ¿Con ella?

-Alexis, respeta a Kate – Frunciendo el ceño por su tono de voz, Rick intentó serenarse – no es tan malo, serás la hermana mayor

-¿Hermana mayor? ¿Y qué sigue? ¿Viviremos con ella? ¿Cambiaremos nuestras vidas por culpa de ella? ¡Es injusto!

-¡Alexis!

-¡No quiero! ¡No puedes obligarme!

La chica había salido corriendo escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto aun en contra de los gritos de su padre. Por lo mismo, Rick, no tuvo más opción que disculparse con Beckett antes de dirigirse hasta la habitación de su hija y hablar. Ella nunca había actuado así, de hecho nunca había tenido problemas con las personas que pasaron por la casa, entonces ¿Por qué reaccionar así? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Kate, viendo toda la escena en silencio, bajó la vista sabiendo que esa sería la reacción más lógica ¿Es que Richard no pensaba en una chica adolescente? Ellos tenían historia ahí. Vivieron siempre unidos mientras las personas iban pasando a su alrededor ¿Por qué obligarla a aceptar a buenas y a primeras a una intrusa permanente? Eso era injusto.

Abrazándose a sí misma, consideró la opción de irse y luego llamar a Rick cuando las cosas se calmaran ¿Quién la detenía? Martha. Ella fue quien le hizo desechar la idea en cuanto la envolvió entre sus brazos maternales. Era un abrazo tan reconfortarle que ni la misma Beckett deseó salir de ahí por un buen tiempo.

Siempre se habían hecho bromas de que la mujer no fue buena madre en su tiempo, que Martha siempre tenía otras prioridades, pero no era así. Kate tenía claro que muy en el fondo ella era una de las mejores madres del mundo que podría llegar a conocer. Es decir, siempre estaba con Rick y su nieta, dejó la actuación por su hijo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, siempre andaba pendiente de su familia para que nada malo le pasara. Incluso hoy en día, cuando su hijo ya no lo requería, lo protegía como si fuera un niño pequeño e indefenso ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser la mitad de buena madre que era Martha? No sabía y lamentablemente tampoco creía que pudiera ser capaz de serlo algún día.

Negándose a pensar en más cosas que afectaran su mente, intentó separarse de los brazos ajenos, pero no pudo. La pelirroja había afianzado el agarre con algo más de fuerza y le susurró unas cuantas palabras de confianza y apoyo. De esa forma le dejaba en claro su total aprobación, e incluso le hizo ver que pronto Alexis abriría los ojos. Que solo estaba en una etapa.

¿Cómo creerle? Esa etapa de hija desplazada la tenía clara, era algo común en los adolescentes de su edad, pero la mirada que le dedico Alexis era otro tema. Esa mirada había demostrado todo el odio que podía llegar a sentir por otra persona y eso le asustó. Le asustaba pensar que la pequeña Castle nunca la llegara a aceptar del todo y, como tal, tampoco a la pequeña que venía en camino.

-sé que debes estar asustada y mi hijo no ayuda demasiado – Volvió a intentar Martha mientras veía atentamente a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos – pero todo saldrá bien

-te equivocas, él fue demasiado apoyo cuando le necesite– Sonriendo, se separó un poco notando que Martha la examinaba con esos ojos que te leían por completo, odiaba esos ojos – yo creo que debería irme para que conversen más tranquilamente como familia

-¿Estas segura? ¿No temes que Rick te siga cuando se entere?

\- no te preocupes Martha – Respirando hondo, sonrió de manera que pudiera infundirle confianza a la mujer para que aceptara su decisión – debo hablar un con Lanie y Rick debe… debe…

-Alexis solo cree que la dejaran de querer Kate, es algo común… sabes que ella te admira

-lo sé – No lo sabía realmente, pero si no decía aquello la madre de Rick nunca la dejaría escapar de aquel lugar

-ella te adora, ya te pedirá las disculpas necesarias

-la verdad, Martha, no quiero que se disculpe porque le encuentro razón – Viendo como la actriz enarcaba una ceja, soltó un suspiro – por favor discúlpame, debo irme… si me pudieras despedir de Rick te lo agradecería

-claro, le diré que te llame luego

-gracias, pero no… por hoy no

Volviendo a sentir los brazos de la mujer, se despidió con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos esperando parecer normal. No quería llegar a preocupar a la actriz también porque si no de seguro mandaría a Rick en su búsqueda.

Saliendo del loft, inspiró hondo y se dijo que todo estaría bien mientras se apegaba a la puerta recién cerrada ¿Qué importaba si Alexis no la aceptaba? Solo era el pequeño tesoro de Rick, eso no los podría separar.

¿A quién engañaba? Era obvio que la opinión de Alexis era lo más importante a la hora de avanzar, pero no porque los fuera a separar sino porque su opinión era necesaria para Kate. Tenía que encontrar la forma en que ella la pudiera aceptar en su familia o nunca podrían serlo realmente. Solo la hija de Castle tenía derecho a dar el visto bueno.

Teniendo un dolor gigantesco de cabeza por todos sus pensamientos, fue hasta el estacionamiento y tomó su auto para salir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Hubiera deseado alejarse de Manhattan y conducir por horas sin rumbo, pero no podía. Por un lado estaba la preocupación extrema de Rick al querer saber dónde estaba y por otra parte sus ánimos solo pudieron soportar manejar hasta su departamento. Ahí se pudo encerrar y hacer las llamadas pertinentes antes de recostarse en su cama con la intención de olvidarse del mundo por completo.

Parish, tal como Martha, también le dijo que no se preocupara por la niña, que pronto todo se solucionaría ya que Alexis la admiraba como mujer, pero no le creyó. No podía creerle cuando nadie más que ella se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó a su persona.

Soltando un suspiro, cortó la llamada telefónica y se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras que la otra se acariciaba el vientre sin muchos ánimos ¿Cómo haría para pasar esos nueve meses estables? Demonios, solo pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que se enteró de su embarazo y ya había tenido tantos altos y bajos como si hubiera vivido un año entero.

-lo mejor será que hable mañana con ella… es la única forma

Dicho en un susurro casi inaudible, cerró los ojos sintiéndose completamente destruida en todo aspecto. Solo esperaba que el día de mañana, cuando hablara con Alexis, las cosas se solucionaran o realmente se vería colapsada por todo. De eso no había duda.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **Bueno, reitero que espero les haya gustado y ya nos estaríamos viendo en el otro cap que sinceramente no sé cuándo subiré.**_

 _ **Por otro lado como verán, ¿Qué pasaría si? Quedará para el domingo porque hoy ya no tengo tiempo.**_

 _ **Por ultima instancia, aun considero si pueden ser mellizos o no como me sugirió Mary, eso dependerá de cómo se torne todo y obviamente si a ustedes les agrada.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido.**_

 _ **Se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno no me imagine que tendría el capitulo listo para hoy, sino, no hubiera subido el otro one-shot.**_

 _ **como siempre, agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron aqui y en la otra historia. es grato saber que les gusta.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, les dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

Decir que esa semana no fue la mejor era poco, pero no por el hecho de que los casos lentos aumentaron, sino que todo era culpa de Rick y su exagerada protección. Ese escritor no le permitía hacer casi nada tranquila, más lo peor de todo era que siempre encontraba una excusa para no dejarle hablar con Alexis para solucionar las cosas. Lo entendía, sabía que quería "protegerla" dado que sus emociones podían ser más sensibles de lo normal, pero ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué no enfrentar estas cosas como personas adultas? No se iba a poner mal, ni perder al bebe por exaltarse un poco.

Soltando un suspiro, comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en su pierna. La espera en ese lugar no le estaba ayudando para nada ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué Castle no le dejó interrogar al sospechoso, verificar unos datos, tomar su café y luego ir a casa? Dios, porque tenían que ser precavidos y lo mejor en este momento era ir al ginecólogo para que le dijera las cosas obvias del embarazo.

Negando con la cabeza se dijo que debía ser paciente, después de todo era primeriza en todo ese tema de tener un bebe, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo y ya? ¡Porque daba vergüenza! Era solo cosa de ver a todas esas mujeres con niños a su lado o con sonrisas en la cara para sentir que quería correr de ese lugar y no volver jamás. Estaba fuera de su zona de confort y si no fuera porque Rick se encontraba a su lado tan feliz pues ya hubiera huido.

Rick era su único motivo por el que se encontrara ahí.

Escuchando su nombre, alzó la vista y vio a una pelirroja con bata de medico bastante atractiva para su gusto, pero no importaba. Prefería mil veces a una mujer sexy acompañándola en las revisiones que un hombre mucho más experto que ella en el tema. Nunca dejaría que un hombre la hiciera pasar tales vergüenzas, ya suficiente tenía con saber que nunca sería buena madre como las mujeres que conoció.

Aceptando su destino, Kate se levantó y pasó por al frente de Rick para entrar a la sala donde la mujer, de manera divertida, la observó de arriba abajo. Toda la confianza que se prometió tener desapareció en cuanto dio el primer paso ¿Qué decir de cuando la ginecóloga posó sus ojos en Rick? Parecía que se lo comía con la mirada, cosa que le provocó más nervios y enojo ¡Porque coqueteaba con él! ¡Demonios! que venía como padre, no como un ser libre dispuesto a los juegos de una doctora.

Pensando en que debió haber venido sola a pasar la vergüenza, se sentó en la silla con un bufido e ignoró completamente el saludo que la pelirroja le dio a su pareja. Ella no era celosa ni tampoco empezaría ahora por Rick. No, se mantendría firme en su personalidad aun con esta niña en si vientre y si Castle cometía un error, pues le bastaba con encarcelarlo durante un día para demostrarle que no se jugaba con ningún Beckett, menos con ella.

Sobresaltándose por una mano en su hombro, tragó con fuerza en cuanto supo que la mujer ahora le ponía total atención a su persona. Incluso parecía ser que le hizo dos veces una misma pregunta, ya que Richard no quitaba su sonrisa divertida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ignoró a su pareja y, sin decir ninguna palabra, le hizo ver que no había escuchado nada por estar sumida en sus pensamientos ¿Eso debía ser normal para ella no? Claro que si, por que tan pronto como la ginecóloga la vio, asintió con la cabeza y su mirada se dirigió hacia el hombre que se encontraba al lado de Kate.

Ahora era él el nervios.

-¿Puede darnos unos momentos en privado? Necesito hacer unas preguntas más personales, ya lo llamare luego

Sabía que no era justo para el escritor esa situación, es decir, él era el más emocionado con todo ese tema de la paternidad, pero sus nervios seguían reclamando privacidad ¿Podía culparla? Todo el mundo la miraba con lastima o diversión frente a esos sucesos que le iban ocurriendo y por lo mismo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Necesitaba hacer ver todas las dudas que no sabía que tenía a la ginecóloga sin que nadie más se encontrara a su alrededor.

Tragando con fuerza, vio como Rick fue despedido de la habitación aun a pesar de sus constantes reproches por querer permanecer ahí. De hecho hubiera seguido peleando si no fuera porque la doctora le dio la advertencia de no llamarlo si decía otra palabra. Solo quería aclarar unos temas con Kate y ya luego lo haría entrar cuando fuera necesario.

Sabiendo que ganó algo de tiempo, se empezó a retorcer los dedos con nerviosismo mientras esperaba que la especialista se sentara nuevamente en su silla.

Un montón de preguntas se aglomeraron en su cabeza, pero las fue descartando para no hacer tan pesada esa primera cita. Además ¿Cómo ella podría responderle si sería buena madre o no? De seguro tendría algunas actitudes en sus pacientes que le hiciera ver como acabarían, pero nada certero que le permitiera esclarecer en la primera sesión.

Soltando el aire retenido de sus pulmones, alzó la vista y la vio con la misma sonrisa que le dedico la primera vez. Se veía demasiado simpática como para ser comparada con las matronas de las películas ¿Le habría tocado suerte? ¿Será solo por Rick?

-primero que todo me llamo Tamy Darcy, y segundo… sea lo que sea que piense, le aseguro que no estoy interesada en robarle a su esposo

-¿Qué? – Tosiendo con fuerza, negó con la cabeza. No eran marido y mujer, solo pareja, nada más que una pareja que no se cuidó – no es mi esposo

-¿Es su amigo?

-pareja… no marido, pero pareja – Confundida, volvió a abrir la boca para arreglarlo, pero ella parecía entender bastante bien por su cara

-ya veo, entonces cuénteme señorita Katherine ¿Cuáles son sus dudas antes de empezar?

-…- Tomándose su tiempo, vio sus dedos nuevamente y notó lo rojos que estaban por forzarlos a movimientos dolorosos que ni siquiera sintió – yo… no estoy segura de que preguntar, pero ¿Qué tan probable es que pierda al bebe? Mi trabajo es riesgoso y yo no sé si…

-bueno, durante los tres primeros meses es probable que algún factor lleve al aborto espontaneo, pero no debe preocuparse demasiado, Rick ya me informo sobre su trabajo y le….

-¿Rick? – Eso si había sonado extraño ¿Por qué lo trataba tan confiadamente?

-¿No lo sabe? Yo era estudiante cuando su primera ex esposa tuvo a Alexis, mi maestra y guía me dejó ayudarle durante todo el embarazo, por eso está aquí – Riéndose por la cara de sorpresa de Kate, negó con la cabeza – él quería que mi maestra la viera, pero ya se retiró así que lo delegó conmigo porque me conocía, Alexis nació bien así que deberá confiar en mi para que su bebe no tenga complicaciones

-claro… - Mirándola de manera analítica, Kate comprendió que esa información seria de doble filo. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que siempre sería comparada con las ex esposas de Rick, solo que ella ni siquiera tenía el título de esposa - entiendo

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Tiene otra pregunta?

-¿La ecografía?

-Eso se hace después de seis a doce semanas, Rick me dijo que llevaban tres meses más o menos ¿no? Yo siempre recomiendo que lo hagan a la semana doce, pero si gusta…

-no sé cuántas semanas tengo realmente, mi periodo no es regular por lo que prefiero saberlo ahora

-entonces le haré unas preguntas y dependiendo de eso luego hare pasar a Rick, pero Kate ¿Te puedo decir Kate? – Ante el asentimiento de cabeza de la detective, prosiguió – todo estará bien, no tienes por qué sentir tanto miedo, un bebe es una bendición

Era fácil decir aquello. Ella no tenía que ser comparada con la actriz, ella no tenía que enfrentarse a una nueva vida que nunca pidió y definitivamente ella no era odiada por Alexis, pero ¿Qué mierda pasaba con el mundo? ¿Por qué la ponía en estas dificultades? Dios santo, no quería perder al bebe, realmente deseaba tenerla aunque no lo expresara, pero no quería que su vida se desmoronara y ya no poder salir adelante. No quería arruinar más las cosas en ningún sentido.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Kate respondió las preguntas con algo de duda y luego espero a que Rick entrara con su típica cara de querer saber todo lo que pasó en aquella pequeña sala. De seguro le preocuparon sus dudas, pero no lo hizo notar, de hecho solo se sentó al lado de ella nuevamente y le tomó la mano.

Se sentía demasiado bien tenerlo como apoyo en ese lugar donde la interrogada era ella.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa por el tacto, Kate y Rick respondieron la segunda tanda de preguntas que hizo Darcy. Era extraño, pero al principio de esa cita se sentía tan devastada y mal que no creía poder superarlo, más ahora que estaba con Richard a su lado veía una pequeña luz en su futuro. Toda su vida estaba cambiando de un momento a otro, quizás no para bien, pero no importaba. Nada importaba si él seguía dándole apoyo moral.

Volviendo a la realidad, puso atención en las cosas que decía la ginecóloga y según sus cálculos se enteró de la nefasta verdad. No eran tres meses su embarazo, sino que llevaba recié semanas ¡Solo dos meses de embarazo! ¿Algo podía ser peor? ¡Joder! ¡Sí! Sus nauseas se van a intensificar aún más durante ese periodo ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan desgraciado con la mujer? Como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sabiendo que ninguna queja le libraría de ese mal, pasó a recostar en la camilla y con nervios dejó que Darcy le pusiera ese líquido extraño en su vientre antes de encender la máquina.

Todo eso era incomodo, sobretodo porque Rick le tomaba la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si aquello fuera lo más genial de la vida ¿Realmente estaban en la misma página? Ya parecía que la verdadera madre debería ser él y no ella.

Soltando un suspiro, se negó a hacer comentario alguno sobre la excesiva felicidad en su pareja, era su momento y tal vez a Kate solo le faltaba ver a su pequeña en la pantalla. Hacerla real ante sus ojos para comenzar a sentir la misma emoción del escritor. Sí, solo faltaba eso.

Mirando a la pantalla de la extraña computadora, alzó una ceja y escuchó la risa alegre de Rick ¿realmente veía algo ahí? Dios que esa cosa blanca y negra no le mostraba nada realmente ¿Cómo podía ver algo ahí? De seguro solo estaba demasiado exaltado como para darse cuenta que no había nada ahí. Quizás ni siquiera estaba embarazada.

Tamy, sabiendo que Kate estaba más confundida que nunca, apuntó al centro de la imagen y le comenzó a decir lo que veía, pero ella seguía sin relacionar eso con un cuerpo humano ¿Cómo era posible que eso se convirtiera en una persona? ¿Su niña podría ser hermosa después de esta imagen? Dios tenía tantas preguntas, pero no podía expresarlas al saber que parecería una tonta primeriza. Además ¿Cómo le podían decir que no había que preocuparse demasiado por perderla? ¡Ni siquiera estaba formada completamente! Era débil, pequeña y… y estaba al cuidado de la única mujer que gozaba en ponerse en la línea de fuego.

Apretando con fuerza la mano que Rick le sostenía, se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió sus ganas de llorar para que nadie le dijera nada. No quería escuchar las típicas palabras de apoyo donde le decían lo bien que lo haría, porque sabía que no sería así. Al menos no ahora que había visto a una pequeña tan indefensa.

Queriendo darle un momento de privacidad para que conversaran, Tamy les dijo que iría a buscar unas carpetas y que ya volvía, cosa que Kate agradeció en silencio.

Quedándose solos, Kate ni siquiera tuvo el valor de ver a Rick a los ojos, ya tenía suficiente con tantas preguntas en su cabeza como para ahora tener que responder a sus preguntas. Era mejor quedarse ahí esperando que todo pasara. Nada podía ser peor.

-eta bien, entiendo… no, no entiendo – Acomodándose mejor, él le tomó del mentón con su mano libre y la obligó a verle - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Antes de esto estabas bien y ahora no

-quiero volver al trabajo, nada mas

-sé que me mientes, Kate ¿Ya no quieres a nuestro niño?

-no es eso Rick– Mordiéndose el labio inferior, quiso decir todas las cosas que cruzaban por su mente, pero no pudo expresar ninguna ordenadamente – dame tiempo, sabes que no seré buena madre y…

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué sigues dudando de ti?

-¡Porque tú y ella pudieron ver algo en esta imagen que claramente no tiene nada! Soy yo quien lo lleva ¿Por qué todos pueden ver algo que yo no? Se supone que debería verlo, emocionarme y sentirme feliz – comenzando a llorar, se maldijo internamente por ser tan emocional – solo tengo ganas de llorar

-porque es tu primera vez – Riéndose divertido, besó la frente de Kate- la primera vez, con Alexis, estuve cuatro semanas intentando ver algo en la foto, no vi nada hasta que me dieron una de su cuerpo formado

-tengo miedo Rick, tengo miedo de no ser lo correcto para ella

-yo estaré contigo siempre. Nada le pasara a nuestro campeón

-será niña Rick

-será todo un chico malo, Kate

En cierto sentido esa información le alegró ¿Cómo no? Él estaba prometiendo acompañarla aun en sus peores momentos, cosa que era mucho para quien sabía cómo Kate se comportaba diariamente.

Tomándose su tiempo, Rick le explicó nuevamente lo que la doctora dijo, aunque en cierto punto comenzó a dudar de lo que veía, provocando irremediablemente que comenzaran a reír. Esos eran los momentos que más disfrutaba de él, le encantaba verlo fingiendo ser un sabelotodo para luego no estar seguro de lo que decía.

Ambos estaban en la misma parada al fin y al cabo.

Era una imagen extraña, una que al principio no te causaban muchos sentimientos, pero que después no logras quitarle los ojos de encima porque es tuyo. Es la única cosa que se convierte tuyo y de él.

Sonriéndose mutuamente, vieron entrar a la pelirroja. Parecía estar contenta de que ellos al fin demostraran ese sentimiento de satisfacción, por lo que siguió con la ecografía para mostrar desde otra perspectiva al pequeño que tenía nueve semanas. Ahora que lo pensaba casi eran tres meses. Tampoco era tan malo.

Les informó de cómo iban a proceder los siguientes meses, las cosas que podía comer y hasta cuando Kate podría mantenerse en el campo. Sabía que era importante para la detective no dejar su vida diaria y por lo mismo le aseguro que si se cuidaba podría ejercerla un tiempo más.

-pero me temo que deberé informar algo que no será mucho de tu agrado, Kate- Ante la ceja alzada de Beckett, sonrió con nerviosismo y miró a Rick – me informaron que tomas mucho café en el día

-no tanto, solo lo necesario para mi trabajo... unas nueve o diez tazas al día – Dijo como si no pasara nada, todos los policías eran igual

-debes disminuirlo, no te pediré que lo dejes, pero solo puedes tomar media taza

-¿Qué?

-es por el bien del bebe, aparte de no beber alcohol, solo puedes tomar media taza de café al día –Dijo congelando la imagen mientras esperaba que Kate saliera del shock- oh…

-¿Qué pasa? – No estando confiado de esa expresión en la ginecóloga, Rick movió a Kate para que saliera del shock

-no tomare solo media taza de café ¡No puedo dejarlo! Es lo único… - Iba a seguir hablando, pero la mirada fija de Darcy en la pantalla la hizo tensarse - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo mal con ella?

-nunca lo paso por alto, pero Kate, Rick – Sonriendo ampliamente mostro nuevamente la pantalla – no tendrán uno

-¿Qué? – Ambos confundidos miraron a la doctora esperando explicación para luego observar con más detención la pantalla. Ahí con suerte se veía un pequeño bulto

-tendrán gemelos

Desde ese momento Kate ya no escuchó nada más, solo se quedó en shock mirando los risos de la mujer al frente suyo como si fueran una cosa bastante interesante ¿Media taza de café? ¿Gemelos? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Ambos niños? Era mucho para ella, era mucho para poder sentir algo concretamente. Estaba preparada para uno, no para dos.

Sin saber que sentir ni hacer, se dejó llevar por Rick hasta que ambos estuvieron en el auto, pero no se dio cuenta de aquello hasta que frenó en un semáforo rojo.

Mirando al escritor desde su asiento, notó que sonreía tan feliz que en cierto punto del camino se le contagio algo de su felicidad. Eran dos niñas, dos hijas esperando que ella fuera una buena madre. De pronto el no beber café ya no le afectaba tanto en ese momento ¿Cómo lo haría si lo más importante era que tendría gemelas?

Cuando llegaron al loft ambos se bajaron en silencio del vehículo. No tenían demasiado que decir o quizás no sabían que comentar. Por lo mismo, tranquilamente, fueron hasta el ascensor y subieron al piso de Rick. Obviamente eso no impidió que el escritor la abrazara por la espalda para regalarle besos en el cuello durante los quince segundos de viaje.

Esto iba a ser toda una odisea para ambos.

Entrando a la casa, Kate solamente saludó a Martha y a Alexis, no quería decir nada más. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarse a sí misma la información recibida en el ginecólogo, entonces ¿Cómo se suponía que les daría tal información? Claro que no lo haría, menos cuando la menor de los Castle's la miraba con impotencia o quien sabe de qué forma. No era algo que le preocupara en primera instancia.

Dándose vuelta para no formar más discusión, le informó a Rick que estaría en la habitación y desapareció del lugar. Lo más que necesitaba era esa cama hermosa que ahora la recibía tan cómodamente que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Ese era su mayor consuelo.

-así que gemelos – Rick apareció a los pocos minutos después y sin dudarlo se acostó para abrazarla por la espalda y así tener acceso a su vientre con ambas manos – gemelos

-por más que lo repitas no cambiara nada Rick – Poniendo sus manos sobre las del hombre, se mordió el labio inferior feliz – estaremos en problemas

-¿Por Alexis? Ya se le pasara

-por ti

-¿Por mí? – Alzándose un poco, miró a Kate a la cara, mas esta mantenía los ojos cerrados - ¿Por qué?

-no tienes experiencias con gemelos Rick, todo esto será nuevo para ambos

-como si nunca hubiéramos pasado adversidades… hemos enfrentado asesinos y bombas ¿Qué serán dos niñitos?

-niñitas

-eso ya lo veremos amor

Riéndose ambos con verdadera satisfacción. Se quedaron dormidos en la misma posición durante toda la tarde-noche. Ni siquiera tuvieron ánimos para ir a cenar y dejar esa cama tan placentera.

Los siguientes días, a pesar de estar felices por la noticia, no fueron tan buenos para Kate como hubieran esperado ¿Qué pasaba cuando le quitabas a una mujer su café? Pues el mal humor aumentaba, pero además ¿Qué ocurría cuando esa mujer tenía un embarazo de gemelos? Pasaba que nadie quería cruzarse en su camino aunque no supieran de la hermosa noticia.

Negando con la cabeza, vio su vaso rellenado con agua y bufó molesta. Sabía que podía beber otros líquidos, pero quería hacer ese maldito berrinche porque le dio la gana y también porque necesitaba de su café. Era tanta la molestia que ni siquiera Rick quiso seguir con ella durante esa tarde, prefirió decirle que terminara todo aquello y ya luego la pasaría ver al departamento para prepararle algo de comer o quién sabe, para calmar la bestia.

Terminando su trabajo, Kate sintió su celular sonar avisando que recibía un mensaje. En cuanto lo vio guardó las cosas y se aceleró hacia a la salida. Con cualquier otra persona se hubiera comportado de manera despreocupada y se hubiera tomado su tiempo antes de hacerle caso, mas no con ella.

Le había costado mucho conseguirlo, pero al fin Alexis se dignó a contestarle uno de todos los mensajes que envió desde la visita al ginecólogo y no fue con un no, sino que, todo lo contrario, le dijo que se juntaran en el café cercano a la comisaria. Al fin podrían resolver aquel tema pendiente que tenían o empeorar todo. Aun así no importaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir siendo ignorada por la pequeña.

Soltando un suspiro, se arregló un poco el cabello en el ascenso y salió de la comisaria para ir directamente hasta el café que se encontraba a solo dos cuadras del precinto.

En cuanto entró, se encontró con una Alexis tan molesta como ella lo estaba por la falta de café ¿podía ser un mejor momento? Quizá debieron haberse llamado hace dos semanas, al menos en ese instante solo una estaría molesta, pero ya no importaba. Tenían que saber comunicarse y arreglar esa tensión por la paz en el loft. Beckett no podía seguir sintiéndose una intrusa y la pequeña Castle no tenía por qué arrancar de cualquier sitio para no verla pasear por ahí.

Adentrándose por completo en el café, pasó a sentarse al frente de la adolescente y le sonrió de lado antes de pedir jugo de naranja con bastante reticencia. Alexis sonrió divertida por ese hecho, sabía cuánto le afectaba, aun así no hizo comentario y le devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad mientras observaba el uniforme de la pequeña.

No fue hace mucho cuando Alexis entró por primera vez a la comisaria sola esperando conseguir un consejo de su parte, como tampoco lo fueron las sonrisas y conversaciones divertidas que tuvieron en el loft ¿Por qué todo cambio tan radicalmente? Le dolía pensar que Alexis no quisiera a sus hijas, pero más le lastimaba que no deseara pasar ningún momento con ella.

No era madre de Alexis, pero la consideraba casi como una hija dado a la relación que fueron llevando todo ese tiempo.

-y bien, ya me tienes aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sin mostrar compasión o sensibilidad ante su estado, se alzó de hombros – me molestan los mensajes

-solo quiero hablar contigo Alexis, pero si quieres puedes irte y seguir recibiendo mensajes – Tranquila, intentó mantenerse serena mientras recibía su jugo. Al ver que la chica no se movió, sonrió victoriosa- quiero saber ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-¿No es obvio? – Alzando una ceja incrédula, bufó en cuanto Kate negó con la cabeza – te odio porque eres tu

-¿Yo? – Dolida, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió desganada, de todas las cien súper modelos, de Maredith y Gina. A Alexis le molestaba que fuera Kate – no sabría cómo ayudarte

-¡Ya no puedes! Tendrás a tus hijos, vivirás con mi papa y yo…

-¿Tú?

-papá podía quedarse con cualquiera, tener mil romances sin importancia, pero tenía que ir contigo, arruinar lo único lindo en mi vida y quedarse contigo

-¿Qué? – Eso último le sorprendió, no sabía si le preocupaba su vida o que – no te entiendo Alexis

-¡Solo confiaba en ti! Eres la única que… - Bajando la cabeza, negó repetidas veces como si no quisiera decirlo realmente – no importa, déjalo así

-no, por favor dímelo todo

-cuando te conocí creí que eras rara, pero luego vi que te preocupabas por papá y por mi sin esperar recibir nada a cambio… yo te admiraba Kate, quería que siguieras a nuestro lado como todo estaba, no tenía problema con el romance de ustedes, porque papá no quería arruinarlo, pero con todo esto se casaran, terminaran y tú ya no me veras… me dejaras

-¿Tienes miedo de que yo no te quiera? –Eso era confuso. Ella era la extraña, la allegada, la intrusa

-¿Es tan raro? Eres la única mujer aparte de mi abuela que me ha querido… eres más como una ma… - Negando con la cabeza, miró con temor a Kate – todas las relaciones de mi padre terminan y él está bien con eso, pero yo estoy cansada, no quiero… no quería perderte a ti

-¿Te preocupa que me valla como lo hicieron todas? ¿Querías odiarme de verdad antes de que todo pasara?

-ni siquiera mi mamá viene a verme a mis cumpleaños y estaba bien con eso… tú me diste algo los dos años anteriores ¿Recuerdas? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien y lo hiciste, pero ahora todo se repetirá – Alexis estaba al borde de las lágrimas- era mi única medida de no sufrir para cuando te fueras

-ahh... Alexis ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Levantándose, vio el miedo en la chica, era ese mismo miedo que sintió cuando el mundo se le vino encima. Por lo mismo sonrió y se sentó a su lado para tomar su mano con confianza –tenías que haber hablado conmigo, hubiéramos solucionado esto desde un principio – No se notaba, pero ella también estaba al borde de las lágrimas ¿serían las hormonas?

-lo del embarazo fue un shock, pero al ver que papá te protegía de cualquier cosa… no quería ser causante de que le pasara algo a tus hijos y que terminaras por odiarme completamente

-y yo creía que era la exagerada –Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza –no estoy enferma y aunque no seamos familia eres importante para mí, incluso para el equipo. Alexis no voy a decepcionarte

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Aunque mi padre haga una estupidez tú seguirás ahí? ¿No me dejaras de lado aunque ellos nazcan?

-aunque él haga algo idiota estaré aquí, pero quiero saber algo ¿Realmente odiarías vivir conmigo?

\- fue divertido cuando te quedaste el año pasado – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros al recordar las conversaciones nocturnas con Kate – cocinabas bien, pero

-yo también tengo miedo, pero porque yo arruine todo a futuro… nunca seré buena madre, ni siquiera seré la mitad de la mía, Alexis – La interrumpió antes de que volviera a dudar de su padre

-eso no es necesario – Sonriendo suave, miró de lado a Kate y tomó algo de café – dejaste de beber algo preferido tuyo por ellos, además tú quieres estar para toda la vida con ellos ¿No? – Ante la afirmación de Kate con su cabeza, se encogió de hombros – serás buena mamá, mejor que la mía… solo nunca lo dejes solos y ya estara

-serán mujeres – Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, que Alexis le dijera aquello significaba demasiado para ella, como no tenía idea la pequeña

-¿Eh?

-los tratas como hombres todo el tiempo, sé que Rick a dicho cosas, pero serán mujeres, estoy segura de ello – guiñando con un ojo, soltó un suspiro

-entonces, no las dejes solas y serás una buena madre, al menos yo hubiera deseado eso – De manera tímida, bebió lo que quedaba de su café antes de volver a ver a Kate- ¿no me odias por lo que hice?

-claro que no Alexis, tenías tus dudas y no podías hacerlas ver… ahora que está todo aclarado ambas estamos bien ¿No?

-sí, estamos bien

Sonriendo, Kate la abrazó por el hombro sin importarle que la chica se tensara por algo tan extraño como eso. Definitivamente nunca estarían ligadas por sangre, pero Beckett veía tanto de ella cuando era joven en Alexis que le resultaba imposible no quererla hasta el punto de perdonarle todo. Además tampoco le podía culpar su actitud, llevaba viviendo una vida donde estaba acostumbrada a ser abandonada por las mujeres, era normal que dudara de la detective.

Compartiendo un tiempo más en el café, Kate le comentó con reticencia las cosas que le dijeron cuando fue a su primera consulta.

Era bastante incomodo hablar sobre el embarazo, con cualquier persona, pero se hacía más llevadero por el verdadero interés ajeno de saber cómo vivía con aquello, por querer saber todos su sentimientos. Más que las gemelas, el verdadero interés para Alexis era ella y no otra persona, ni siquiera Rick a quien criticaba con total libertad.

Habiendo pasado por dos pedazos de pie de limón y té, nada sabrosos, para Kate, decidieron ir a la casa o de seguro Richard terminaría preocupándose por su hija más de lo normal. La pequeña también se comportaba de manera extraña con él, por ser el principal causante de los rompimientos, así que lo mejor sería aclarar todo y dejar atrás las confusiones.

Sin dejar que Alexis se negara a ir en su vehículo, Kate condujo hasta el edificio de Castle y estacionó en la sección de invitados para que pudiera subir con confianza, más la chica le rogó para que subiera con ella. Todo sería más sencillo para la menor si la acompañaba y le ayudaba con Rick.

Sin poder negarse a esa expresión tan característica de los Castle's, asintió con la cabeza y subió junto a la menor hasta el piso correspondiente mientras hablaban sobre los amigos de la chica. No había mucho que contar, pero al menos hizo más ameno el viaje hasta que pudieron entrar al loft donde un preocupado Castle se iba a abrazar a su hija.

La escena le pareció enternecedora, digna para hacerla sonreír y soltar una expresión de felicidad, más se quedó en su posición viendo algo que deseaba hacer pronto ¿Qué se sentía tener a tus pequeños en los brazos? ¿Cómo era esa primera preocupación por no verlo? ¿Era difícil dejarlo en su primer día de escuela?

Todo eso era increíble, tenía tantas preguntas como cuando todo inicio, pero ahora se sentía tan ansiosa por querer responderlas que no hallaba la hora por vivirlo.

-¿Kate? – Extrañado, Rick aflojó un poco el abrazo y vio a ambas mujeres al frente suyo - ¿Estaban las dos juntas?

-tuvimos una pequeña charla y arreglamos el problema – Sonriendo amplio, Alexis se abrazó a su padre con fuerza – lo siento a ti también papá, me porte como una tonta

-oh mi calabaza, no te preocupes

Hubiera querido seguir viendo la escena por mucho tiempo más, pero de un momento a otro las náuseas comenzaron a embargarla nuevamente ¿Cuántas veces ya había vomitado esa semana? ¿Realmente faltaba tanto para dejar esos malestares? No iba a responder esas tontas preguntas, no, solo iba a correr hasta el baño, para sorpresa de todos, y vomitar todo lo que había ingerido ese día.

Definitivamente aun le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer, pero al menos ya estaba bien con Alexis, ese era un avance ¿No?

-más les vale ser las pequeñas más lindas del mundo y no parecerse tanto a su padre o realmente me enojare chicas, se los juro

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado. la verdad no se cuando volveré a publicar, solo se que mañana no me verán.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno aquí estamos con otro capitulo y como siempre agradezco los review de Mary, Minf y Yui. espero que les siga gustando~**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, les dejo leer**_

* * *

Soltando un suspiro, se acarició el estómago y se encontró una verdadera tonta por creer que su estómago estaba demasiado hinchado ya.

Ya llevaba once semanas de embarazo y solo había subido un poco de peso, de hecho a lo mucho se notaba un poco de abultamiento que se tapaba perfectamente con la ropa, pero para ella todo era distinto. Era como si realmente hubiera subido kilos y kilos cuando se veía en el espejo, pero lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de tocarse el estómago como si algo realmente se fuera a mover ahí.

Negando con la cabeza, terminó de arreglarse frente al espejo y salió del baño un tanto deprimida. Hace tan solo unos minutos se había encontrado vomitando en el baño todo lo que había comido durante la noche anterior ¿Cómo se podía llamar a eso vida? Nadie podía ser feliz teniendo que soportar esos síntomas, por eso se quejaba, aunque también sabía que no daría marcha atrás. Era extraño, pero cada día se convencía con mayor fuerza que deseaba tener a esas pequeñas entre sus brazos.

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo de Alexis abrazando a Rick vio a su cama y casi al instante su expresión se ensombreció nuevamente. Por su propia decisión seguía viviendo sola en ese departamento tan grande y frio que ya ni lo reconocía – de hecho permanecer ahí era una tortura diaria – entonces ¿Por qué no irse a la casa de Rick? De seguro Alexis y Martha la tratarían bien. El lugar sería cálido, la cama completamente cómoda al lado de Rick y todo sería perfecto, pero no.

No iba a vivir en la misma casa que vivieron las ex mujeres de su pareja. Las niñas en su vientre significaban nueva vida y si ella cambiaba todo de sí misma ¿Por qué Rick no? Tenían que irse a otra casa. Una que fuera de toda la familia, porque aunque no estuvieran casados, estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

Viendo la hora en el despertador, sonrió desolada al saber que aún eran las cinco de la mañana. Prácticamente no podía hacer nada a esa hora. Salir era peligroso e inútil pensando que su trabajo recién iniciaba a las ocho de la mañana; hacer ejercicio la agotaba y le causaba miedo por las pequeñas; tampoco podía llamar a alguien solo para conversar de la vida. Estaba completamente sola.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar por todo lo que le estaba pasando, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un poco de cereal junto a vaso de leche. Teniendo todo listo no dudo en ir hasta su sillón para prender la televisión y pasar el resto de las horas viendo algo tonto. De seguro habría algo bueno para los que sufrían de insomnio.

Desconcentrándose del programa que estaban dando, soltó un suspiro y se recriminó sus acciones. Cuando tomó la decisión de no vivir juntos nunca creyó que iba a ser tan difícil afrontar la soledad con las pequeñas, pero lo era. Le hacía pensar en sus errores, equivocaciones y en si debía reconsiderar algo ¿Había algo que reconsiderar? ¡Demonios! que no estaba arrepentida de ser detective, tampoco de viajar a Rusia, ni siquiera de su relación con Castle, entonces ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Quizás el vivir sola.

Posiblemente el relacionarse con Richard le enseñó que ya no debía soportar la soledad.

Cansada de todos sus pensamientos extraños, vio nuevamente la hora y soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento. No había comido casi nada y no tenia hambre, por lo que dejó todo de lado para ir directamente a cambiarse de ropa. Si no estaba bien mentalmente, entonces iba a llegar a tiempo a la comisaria para que nadie la molestara más de lo normal ese día que, de por sí, comenzó mal.

Una vez lista salió de su departamento con tranquilidad y condujo en su vehículo hasta el precinto acompañada un poco de música. Aquello le sirvió un poco para tranquilizarse antes de entrar al ascensor que la llevó al piso de homicidios donde todo comenzaba a volverse un caos permanente. Todos los días alguien moría y por lo mismo la gente andaba alterada incluso durante las mañana.

Instalándose en su escritorio, notó como su equipo aun no llegaba, por lo que se puso a revisar unos archivos hasta que su primer amigo se hizo presente. Javier se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentado en la silla perteneciente a Castle. Realmente se veía tierno, así que le devolvió la sonrisa y escuchó atentamente como este le informaba que tenían las huellas de su asesino.

Evidentemente no se iban a quedar ahí sentados esperando a que el asesino llegara hasta ellos, pero tampoco saldrían sin Ryan. Por lo que esperaron a que el tercer integrante llegara para salir a buscar a su sospechoso número uno. El cual sabían que sería el definitivo dada todas las evidencias que tenían en sus manos.

Llegando al edificio donde residía el hombre, se posicionó a un lado de la puerta y gritó para que le abrieran la puerta. Lamentablemente solo se escuchó un ruido estruendoso y luego sonidos de cosas cayéndose al piso. El hombre se creía tan atlético como para arrancar de tres policías armados.

Rodando los ojos pateó la puerta y gritó por segunda vez, más el hombre ya estaba bajando por la escalera que daban a la calle ¿Realmente un hombre corpulento y sin actividad física se creía capaz de poder arrancar? Tenían que estar bromeando.

Mandando a Esposito por la ventana, corrió junto a Ryan por los pasillos para comenzar la persecución. No fue de extrañar que Javier lo haya atrapado antes que ellos, pero eso solo lo pudo conseguir con la ayuda de sus compañeros, quienes le acortaron el camino a su prófugo con mala suerte.

El momento en que volvieron a la oficina su humor se encontraba un poco mejor con respecto a las horas previas. Así que cuando vio a Rick tan campante en su silla no pudo más que sonreírle leve en son de saludo. Eran justo esos momentos en los que sus deseos por abrazarlo se hacían más fuerte y casi imposibles de dominar por completo.

-¿Hicieron una persecución y no me invitaron? Creo que tendremos que recordar las condiciones de nuestra "sociedad" detectives – Dijo Rick con una amplia sonrisa desde el escritorio de Kate – cuando llegue el capitán me informó que estaban de excursión

-te lo perdiste hermano, fue mi mejor tacleada –Sonriendo, Esposito se llevó al tipo hasta la sala de interrogatorios

-nos encargaremos nosotros de él Kate, tu deberías descansar – Mencionó Ryan antes de desaparecer tras Esposito

Aquello le había dado verdaderamente vergüenza ¿Cómo era posible que Ryan se haya dado cuenta de su mala condición física? Es decir, no estaba demasiado cansada, solo un poco asustada por culpa del embarazo y eso sumado a sus tacos, junto a la alteración que sufría cada cinco minutos, causaba que fuera más lenta, pero ¿Se hacía evidente su embarazo? Por su puesto que no. Ni siquiera se notaba debajo de la camisa, lo más seguro es que lo dijo únicamente por cortesía. Así era Ryan después de todo.

Viendo a su pareja, nuevamente, sonrió de lado y pensó una vez más en la soledad producida en su departamento. Podía preguntarle si podía pasar la noche en el loft de él, de seguro aceptaría, pero esa no era la solución que estaba buscando en esos momentos. Ella no quería un parche pequeño para aquella depresión, necesitaba tener la cura completa a su malestar diario. Necesitaba a Rick.

Soltando un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se repitió porque estaba siendo tan obstinada. Esto no era solamente por ella, sino también por las pequeñas, así que se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su asiento para poder encargarse del papeleo.

Casi al instante su sonrisa apareció ya que el escritor le dio su tan ansiada taza de café, como solo el sabía prepararla. Después de todo si iba a tomar uno al día ¿Por qué no recibir el café que más le gustaba para llevar mejor aquella tortura?

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? – Sonriendo galante, bebió con tranquilidad su propio café sin dejar de observar a la detective– ¿Me extrañaste? – Ampliando su sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza – si lo hiciste

-no, fue algo incomoda, pero nada más – Maldiciéndose por el debate mental que se estaba llevando a cabo en su mente, centró su mirada en las carpetas -¿Y la tuya? ¿Alguna novedad?

-con insomnio… Alexis peleó conmigo porque tu aun no vives con nosotros… me recrimina que no te cuido – Teniendo la atención de la detective, se rió – a mí también me sorprendió bastante, está siendo muy terca en querer que te quedes con nosotros a pesar de que aun rehúye un poco tu mirada

-ya se la pasara – encogiéndose de hombros, intentó ocultar la sonrisa con las carpetas y es que Alexis siempre hacía algo fuera de lo pensado, pero que resultaba placentero de igual modo. Tal como lo hacía su padre

-tu, mi querida detective, no conoces a mi hija… si ella se empecina con algo, peleara hasta conseguir lo que quiere – Soltando un suspiro, miró directamente a los ojos de la detective y sonrió – aproveche de escribir y ya solo me queda un capitulo para finalizar la novela… después solo será libertad~ la hermosa libertad~

-bueno, espero que puedas manejarlo – Haciendo una morisqueta en son de queja, gruñó. Las náuseas y dolores volvían- demonios… ahora no

-¿Nuevamente malestares? – Preguntó mientras movía su cuerpo un poco para adelante para ver si podía hacer algo por ella

-si… aunque no fue tanto como en la madrugada

-bueno, te queda muy poco… a Meredith no le…

Y ahí estaba ese último problema que la irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sabía que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se enterraron del embarazo, que Rick tenía su experiencia feliz con esa mujer y que era estúpido enojarse, pero ¡Le molestaba! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar siempre de ella? ¿Por qué no se la sacaba de la cabeza de una vez por todas? Richard aun no entendía lo que significaba para Beckett el hecho de que repitiera tanto el nombre de su primer amor, de aquella mujer que le dio a Alexis, la que se llevó su primera felicidad. Para él era sencillo hablar de eso, pero no era lo mismo con Kate.

No era lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar aquella realidad con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensó nuevamente en esas malditas inseguridades y se preguntó si algún día podría volver a ser tan fuerte como en el pasado. Obviamente había cambiado y no podría volver por completo a esos momentos fáciles de su vida, pero no quería seguir sintiéndose como una estúpida desconfiando de Castle.

Volviendo a ver a su pareja, rodo los ojos al notar que seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de nada, quizás el pensamiento de Meredith lo volvía a tener embobado. Contando de forma regresiva, se recordó porque amaba a ese escritor, pero de nada sirvió cuando escuchó a su galante escritor decir lo feliz que era la pelirroja con el embarazo y que gracias a eso lo pudo soportar ¿Realmente le estaba diciendo esa mierda? ¿Es que su relación con las cien mujeres no le enseñaron a no comparar? Por supuesto que no, pero eso no era tan preocupante como la sensación de ser una peor madre que Meredith.

Si ella quería a Alexis y terminó por desaparecer ¿Qué aseguraba que Kate pudiera ser mejor si ni siquiera quiso a las niñas desde un principio? Ella no había nacido para ser madre.

-tengo trabajo que hacer Rick, no tengo tiempo para seguir escuchando las grandes virtudes de tu ex mujer – Gruñó mientras intentaba hacer algo con las carpetas arrugadas, ni siquiera sabía porque las tenía en la mano

-Kate, solo era un comentario, no es para que la tomaras contra Meredith, ella no ha hecho nada ma…

-¡Maldita sea Castle! ¡Cállate ya!

Vio como Richard la miraba sin comprender nada y se arrepintió enseguida de su grito, él no se merecía aquel trato, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lo peor de todo es que gracias a eso ahora todo el piso, incluso el capitán, la estaban mirando intensamente por lo extraño de su alteración, después de todo ella nunca le había gritado a su compañero.

Sin poder soportar más las miradas sobre su persona, optó por la opción más cobarde, arrancar.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta su auto y se encerró queriendo pensar las cosas con un poco más de calma. Odiaba ser un manojo de nervios, detestaba que la gente la viera como si estuviera loca y lo peor de todo no soportaba la idea de pelear con Rick cuando más necesitaba de un abrazo de él.

Una vez más estropeó todo.

¿Por qué su embarazo era tan diferente al de las mujeres? Había leído cuanto blog se le cruzo por internet para saber de las experiencias ajenas, pero ninguna hablaba de lo mal que se pasaba en el proceso. Sí, la gente hablaba de los malestares con una leve morisqueta, pero ¿Qué pasaba con toda su vida? Diablos que tenían fotos de ellas sonriendo junto a sus maridos, a sus familias haciendo ver todo tan perfecto.

Soltando un suspiro, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos en cuanto separó su frente del manubrio y encendido del vehículo. No podía seguir ahí comportándose como una tonta, así que lo más sano era desaparecer del lugar cuanto antes, ya luego llamaría al capitán para explicarle de su repentina salida.

Necesitaba dejar todos esos sentimientos estúpidos atrás.

Manejando con el ceño fruncido, escuchó su celular sonar y al ver la pantalla no pudo más que gruñir con molestia. La sonrisa de Castle la incitaba a contestar, pero su mente seguía diciéndole que necesitaba algo de soledad para solucionar el caos de su mente. Sin pensarlo, ignoró la llamada y otras cinco más que le hizo el escritor. Ya luego, en su destino, le mandaría un mensaje informando que se encontraba bien.

Estacionando al frente del establecimiento, golpeó el manubrio con fuerza para sacar todo su estrés. Ese sitio nadie lo visitaba, de hecho estaba cerrado al público, lo cual era sinceramente beneficioso para ella si quería pasear por los lugares sin que nadie la molestara con llamadas.

Sonriendo, se adentró en la estación "City hall" sin que nadie la viera. Una vez dentro, recorrió los pasillos con una lentitud tan estresante para los que Vivian en Manhattan que se rio de sí misma. Definitivamente ese era el lugar perfecto para pensar mejor las cosas o, incluso, tomar decisiones importantes.

Once semanas habían pasado de su embarazo, once semanas desde que empezó a salir con Richard, once semanas desde que no hablaba de manera decente con su padre, pero nada parecía haber cambiado demasiado. Seguía yendo a trabajar, su amiga seguía molestándola con Rick y su padre no paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien ¿Cómo puede cambiar todo y a la vez nada? Odiaba las mentiras y engaños, pero ahora mismo estaba viviendo a base de eso para mantener su vida normal.

Negando con la cabeza, llevó sus manos hasta su vientre y lo acarició unos instantes con pesar. Cada vez que le decía al resto que nada pasaba era como si negara a sus pequeñas ¿Era justo para ellas? Claro que no, de seguro sufrían al saber que no las valorara, pero no sabía cómo remediarlo, ya que aún no tenía muy claro como decir todo. No quería llegar a perder lo que consiguió con tanto esmero.

Escuchando su celular sonar, rodó los ojos y observó la pantalla de su celular. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la foto de su padre apareció en el aparato, aun no era viernes para que la llamara, pero ahí estaba, recordándole que debía decir otra mentira más en su vida.

-padre, ¿Cómo estás? – Intentando sonreír, aunque nadie la viera, se acomodó mejor el celular en la oreja – no esperaba tu llamada hasta el viernes

-yo tampoco la llamada de tu compañero… si, me llamó Richard Castle

-¿Por qué? – Sorprendida, maldijo a Rick por ahora preocupar a su padre

-porque está preocupado por ti y yo también, sino, no hubiera venido

-¿Qué?

-date la vuelta

Girándose con rapidez, vio a su padre sonriente a unos cuantos pasos de ella. El solo tenerlo ahí le hizo sentir como una niña pequeña perdida sin saber qué hacer, era la misma sensación de encontrarse de pronto con tu protector. Incluso se sentía como si solo él pudiera darle ese pequeño calor tan necesitado.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó con paso rápido y se abrazó a su padre aun cuando eso no fuera tan común entre ellos. Ambos se habían separado, Kate había apoyado a su padre cuando cayó en el vicio del alcohol y creyó que todo quedaría así para siempre, pero ahora podía tener a su padre nuevamente. Estar entre sus brazos la hacía sentir tan segura nuevamente como cuando tenía tan solo nueve años y la vida era más sencilla.

Sonriendo, inhaló profundo y se sorprendió de que el olor no fuera tan especial como lo era de Rick.

Con el escritor se sentía dichosa, amada y viva, pero con el olor de su padre era todo lo contrario. Este hombre que la abrazaba con fuerza significaba madurez, cansancio, sufrimiento y protección. Era un olor a madera y nada más.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Katie – Besándole la frente con cariño, la abrazó más a su cuerpo – si estabas mal, debiste llamarme

-no quería preocuparte – Mirándole a los ojos, se dio cuenta que en algún momento ella se puso a llorar aun cuando sus labios enmarcaban una sonrisa suave – era innecesario hacerte venir por algo antes de tiempo

-¿Quién es la hija aquí? – Sonriéndole, volvió a afianzar el abrazo – déjame ser tu padre Katie, como corresponde… ahora si

-papá, me alegra tenerte aquí –Se dejó guiar hasta las escaleras polvorientas de la estación abandonada, y se sentó al lado del hombre. Se sentía tan extraño y bien estar ahí con él - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-tu madre siempre hablaba de este lugar como uno de sus preferidos por estar abandonado y en Manhattan, nadie la molestaba cuando necesitaba pensar… así que supuse que al ser tan igual que ella vendrías aquí

-claro… tienes razón – Sonriendo leve, miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro

-¿Qué pasó? No me digas que has peleado con tu novio – Alzando una ceja, se encogió de hombros – tuvo que tener mucha fuerza para llamarme sin querer salir delatado, pero conozco a mi hija y a él por lo que me has contado

-sabías que era cuestión de tiempo – Haciendo el amago de una sonrisa, miró nuevamente al frente mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su vientre. Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre tener su mano ahí aunque no sintiera nada – algo así

-lo bueno es que no ha esperado tanto para estar contigo, pero ahora ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Los primeros meses son los mejores para la relación, no para andar escondida en una estación abandonada

-suena fácil decirlo papá – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor – la verdad es que te tengo una noticia, pero no sé si te decepcionaras de mi

\- nunca lo has hecho y no creo que ahora empieces Katie, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Abrazando con un brazo a su hija, le besó la cabellera de manera paternal– eres mi mayor orgullo Katie, nada de ti podría decepcionarme

-papá, Richard y yo… - Frenando sus palabras, miró nuevamente a los ojos de su padre y puso una expresión de suplicio – no es justo

-¿Justo?

-¿Puedo llamar a Rick? No me lo perdonaría jamás si no lo hago

-claro, ve

Sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, Jim dejó que su hija fuera a hacer la llamada mientras intentaba entender su actitud tan rara por sí mismo. Él no era detective, pero sería tonto decir que su hija era la misma de siempre. No, había algo diferente en ella, solo esperaba que no fuera preocupante porque de tal modo Rick sería quien pagara las consecuencias.

Por su parte, Kate marcó a Rick y le pidió que viniera a la estación abandonada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él le dijo que estaba a la salida – Jim le había pedido que le llevara – así que le prometió bajar en tan solo unos segundos. Obviamente no fue capaz de disculparse en la llamada, por lo que cuando corto solo se quedó mirando hacia donde se suponía debía aparecer Castle.

En cuanto lo vio, le dedicó una leve sonrisa. El hombre se notaba algo preocupado, mas no lo expreso en ningún momento, solo se acercó a Kate para abrazarla.

Escuchando un carraspeo, Rick soltó automáticamente a Beckett mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse por la vergüenza. Era obvio que aun creía que su padre no sabía nada de ellos dos.

Tomándole de la mano, con fuerza, Kate lo incitó a avanzar para poder quedar al frente de su padre.

-ahora si – Sonriendo miró de reojo a Rick – ya lo sabe

-¿Qué? – Mirando a Kate con miedo, tragó con fuerza y dirigió su mirada a Jim mucho más nervioso – vera yo voy…

-mi hija sabe cuidarse muy bien – Riéndose, le dio una leve palmada en el hombro – pero me imagino que esa no es la noticia ¿Vivirán juntos? ¿Se casaran?

\- papá, yo… estoy… veras…yo…

-no puede ser… - Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, miró a la pareja con detenimiento, conocía esa mirada, ese nerviosismo - ¿Estás que Katie?

-embarazada

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la expresión de su padre, quien no pudo evitar mirar por completo a su hija con una actitud completamente diferente. Automáticamente su sonrisa aumento y leves lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos como si la noticia recién fuera procesada.

Abrazando a ambos con fuerza, dejó que su cuerpo se recargara casi por completo en ellos mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin intenciones de parar. No era un hombre que demostrara muchas emociones, pero un nieto cambiaba la vida, sobretodo uno que nunca esperó llegar a tener por la forma de ser de su hija.

Agradeciéndole a ambos por esa maravillosa noticia, se dio cuenta de que no tenía palabras como para expresar lo que sentía realmente. No podía articular una oración completa al pensar que tendría un nieto y por lo mismo pasó los siguientes minutos sin soltar a ninguno de los dos. Tampoco era como si Kate quisiera ser soltada por su padre, era satisfactorio ser abrazada por los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

Cuando las emociones en el hombre mayor pudieron ser controladas, él les dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire afuera. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, aun así les advirtió que no iban a librarse de él tan fácil, quería escuchar la historia completa en las dos versiones para entender como había pasado.

Quedándose solos, Kate soltó con algo de miedo la mano de Rick pensando que este estaba enojado, mas su pareja no le permitió alejarse. Solo afianzó el agarre en su muñeca y le miró con ojos duros, como si fuera a dar un castigo.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso

-¿Qué? – Incrédula, se preguntó porque de esa frase. Su padre tiene derecho a saber – él es…

-no, no es eso – Intentando no alzar la voz, ablandó su mirada – no vuelvas a asustarme Kate, si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entiendo… en realidad no, pero quiero saber que estarás bien

-fue un día pesado y quería…

-¿Desaparecer? Kate entiendo que sea difícil para ti aceptar esta nueva realidad, pero me preocupas tú y nuestros hijos

-no quería seguir escuchando tus comparaciones – Notando como él alzaba una ceja completamente perdido, bufó. Ahora se veía como una tonta frente al despistado más grande del mundo – siempre que hablamos del embarazo sacas Meredith, tu mundo es ella y discúlpame pero ¡No soy como ella! no pude alegrarme al principio, no puedo con los malestares, no me gusta que me sobreprotejan y no soy tu esposa ¡No puedo entregarte nada nuevo maldición! siempre perderé contra ella y

-¿Estas celosa de Meredith?

-y ahora te ríes de mí, claro, lo que me faltaba

-es tierno Kate, pero ella no te llega ni a los talones, nunca creí que esto pasaría realmente ¿De verdad piensas que Meredith es mejor que tú?

Riéndose divertido abrazó a la detective por el cuello. Se había esperado de todo, que se hartara de sus constantes preocupaciones, que le molestara los ofrecimientos de vivir en el loft por mientras o incluso de que no le haya gustado la oferta de ir a ver el loft nuevo ese fin de semana, pero no. Ella solo se centró en Meredith e ignoró todo el resto demostrando que podía ser más hermosa aun.

Concediendo que fue error suyo haberle dado tanta importancia a su primera experiencia cuando Beckett seguía mostrando todas las inseguridades del mundo, se dijo que no volvería a pasar. Al menos la pudo ver celosa e incluso pudo escuchar de su propia boca que si lo estaba.

-sabes, estuve investigando sobre eso del hilo rojo y me pregunte porque yo no sabía eso siendo cultura japonesa… luego me di cuenta que prefiero el occidentalismo hasta para los comics – Riendo, la miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa – pero también descubrí otra cosa. No importa con cuantas mujeres me haya acostado, ni con todas las que perdí el tiempo, yo estaba destinado a llegar a ti, porque tú eres mi más grande amor, mis dos amores… ese con el que tengo calma y con el que me frustro como nadie… sí Kate, me frustras – Demostrando su sentir con sus ojos, le besó levemente en los labios – por eso no creas que no me das nada

-pero ella

-me dio a Alexis y eso nunca cambiara, pero hasta mi hija sabe que te ama a ti más que nadie, le cuesta poder tratarte como antes porque sigue teniendo miedo que tu solo estés ahí por compromiso, pero te ama casi tanto como yo

-me haces sentir insegura Rick, siento que no soy suficiente para ti, para Alexis, ni las niñas

-lo eres amor, eres suficiente y mucho más. Te lo prometo

-suena fácil decirlo cuando ya fuiste padre, pero yo

-quizás la que debe dejar de compararse con otras personas eres tú, dime… cuando decidiste ser detective ¿Te dijiste que no podías ser tan buena como el resto? –Ante su negación de cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida aun manteniéndola abrazada con una mano – es porque estabas en tu zona de confort, sabías que podías agarrar al mundo con tus manos y eso estaba bien, pero ahora no estás en tu zona segura así que confía en mí, dame la mano y te darás cuenta que podrás hacerlo

-¿Solo dándote la mano?

-solo dándome la mano, déjate guiar por una vez Kate

Sonriéndose mutuamente, salieron de la estación solo para volver a ser abrazados por un feliz Jim que ya casi no podía aguantar conocer toda la historia, por lo mismo, decidieron ir al loft de Castle. Ahí podrían hablar de manera tranquila y sin interrupciones. Además, ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo, por lo que era recomendado hacerle algo a Kate que sí quisiera aceptar, en vez de que saliera corriendo de algún restaurante por sus olores.

Decididos, Castle se fue solo en su auto y Kate se llevó a su padre hasta el loft para no tener problemas. Por mucho que lo negara, Rick seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la presencia de Jim, nunca fue presentado oficialmente como su pareja, de hecho nunca espero a ser presentado como el padre de los hijos de Kate. Su detective sí que era difícil de comprender en todo sentido.

Cuando llegaron, el dueño de casa desapareció por la cocina y ambos familiares de sangre se quedaron conversando en la sala. Jim necesitaba saber todo de aquella relación, no deseaba conocer los detalles escandalosos de ellos, pero si sobre como iniciaron, por lo mismo Kate comenzó su relato evitando algunos puntos.

Le contó sobre sus constantes roses durante esos tres años, la partida de Rick y su regreso, sobre el bar que los unió, pero, donde puso total énfasis, fue en Paris. No era que no le gustara su momento del bar, sino que el mayor avance de su relación fue Francia en donde ella le prometió a su pareja legalidad y completa fidelidad. Incluso se llegó a hablar un poco sobre hacer ver su relación.

Soltando un suspiro, Kate recordó a sus amigos y se sintió algo mal. No porque para ellos fuera evidente que pasara algo entre Richard y ella tenía que evitar el tema. Sus amigos tenían tanto derecho de escucharlo por sus propias palabras como fue con Lanie, solo que todo se hacía demasiado difícil de admitir, sobre todo cuando ya tienes un niño en camino.

Evitando aquellos pensamientos que no la llevaban a ningún lado, miró hacia la cocina y sonrió automáticamente cuando notó que Rick estaba de lo más entretenido cocinando. Eso le sirvió para contarle a su padre con total honestidad la confesión que hizo hacia Rick.

Podría ser que el escritor pensara que el mito del hilo rojo salió gracias a una ardua investigación de ella, pero no era así. Aun recordaba, cuando era pequeña, como su madre le confesó que Jim le dijo, nerviosamente, que debían casarse y vivir juntos para siempre porque era la persona atada a él por el hijo rojo. El hombre no era romántico, pero si demasiado culto, lo cual le sirvió para enamorar aún más a su madre y a ayudar a su hija a hacerlo.

-aun no comprendo porque tu madre te contó esa historia tan penosa de mí, me prometió que sería solo de los dos – Dijo casi quejándose al recordar lo mal que lo pasó cuando Kate le fue con la historia – pero me alegro que te haya servido

-tú y el abuelo me ayudaron… papá ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Ante el asentimiento de cabeza del hombre, Kate se juntó un poco más a él - ¿Nunca dudaste de tenerme? Sé que estaban casados y querían hijos, pero

-cuando nos enteramos yo no dude, pero tu madre… lo primero que pensó fue que arruinamos nuestras vidas

-… – Sorprendida, lo miró, sin decir nada, esperando que fuera eso una broma ya que no se imaginaba a su madre dudando

-Katie, no podíamos decirte eso de pequeña, pero te tuvimos cuando nuestras carreras estaban llegando a lo más alto, Johanna siempre quiso provocar un cambio en la vida y ya tener un hijo cuando no quisiéramos nada mas de nuestro trabajo, pero te nos adelantaste – Riéndose, negó con la cabeza- se puso histérica, aún recuerdo como se paseaba en la sala del ginecólogo y daba mil y una razones de porque no debíamos pasar esto, de hecho me dijo que era mi culpa por no verlo venir

-¿Mamá te culpo?

-un mes entero mirándome como una leona dispuesta a cazar a su presa, pero no podía si quiera pensar en separarme porque me abrazaba y me decía que me perdonaba todo, que no quería ser dejada – Riéndose, acarició la mano de su hija- cuando cumplió el quinto mes y tu diste tu primera patadita me dijo que iba a posponer todos su planes, que cuando estuvieras terminando la escuela iba a hacer su último caso más grande y ya luego te vería a ti cumplir tus sueños

-ella… ¿Ella pospuso todo por mí? ¿Nunca quisieron abortarme?

-supongo que paso por la mente de ambos cuando nos vimos superados al principio, sobretodo porque en esas ecografías no ves nada – Quejándose de la imagen borrosa, volvió a sonreírle a su hija – pero ni siquiera lo dijimos en voz alta porque sabíamos que serías perfecta… aunque yo quería un niño

-jajaja ¿Mamá quería una niña?

-sí, y cuando naciste, Katie, tu madre me miró con sus ojos de "te lo dije", creo que en ese momento tú también hiciste esa mirada

-mamá siempre sabía las cosas… ¿Realmente es normal no estar segura al principio?

-Katie, tu mundo está cambiando, ese escritor – Susurrando para que el hombre no pudiera escuchar, aunque se esforzara en ello - te cambió desde que leíste su primer libro, no puedes esperar no dudar de todo esto… eso es normal y está bien porque quiere decir que vas a conseguir grandes metas en tu vida al lado de él y ese pequeño campeón

-son gemelos y serán mujeres

-¡¿Qué?! – Asustando tanto a su hija como a Richard, Jim miró a su pequeña y no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza mientras intentaba retener el nuevo llanto que amenazaba con salir - ¿Realmente serán mujeres?

-eso aún no lo sabemos, aunque es más probable que sean dos campeones – Llegando hasta su lado, sonrió y recibió el abrazo de Jim con sorpresa, no era común recibir un abrazo paternal de esa manera para él. Pero se sentía bien, como si su propio padre lo felicitara

-espero de verdad que tengas razón Richard, realmente quiero nietos, pero como hombres es común perder ante ellas – Riendo, palmeó la espalda del escritor – me alegra que seas parte de la familia y te felicito

-gracias por aceptarme Jim, y espero que podamos vernos más seguidos, sobre todo cuando nuestros niños lleguen

-no lo pongas en duda, dentro de unos meses volveré a instalarme en Manhattan… quiero ser un abuelo presente – Separándose, vio a su pequeña con una sonrisa estampada en la cara – oh mi Katie – Sin poder retener más sus ansias, volvió a abrazar a su hija

-te desconozco papá

-no todos los días tu pequeña te da la mejor sorpresa del mundo Katie… realmente quiero que sean felices

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **la verdad es que cada capitulo se me complica llegar a crearlo. inicie este fic con el deseo de relatar el embarazo, pero nunca penseque al documentarme de los blogs o vídeos de las madres encontraría tanta diversidad y a la vez tantas similitudes. así que rogare que me tanga paciencia con las actualizaciones de este fic.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, espero nos veamos este domingo con el ultimo cap de ¿que pasaria si?**_

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello~**_

 _ **mucho tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, e tenido semana de exámenes y pruebas en mi curso de idiomas así que no podía escribir, pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido ahora.**_

 _ **como siempre agradezco los review que me han dejado, y si alguien sigue leyendo. pues espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

Kate se rió en cuanto vio a su pareja cantando a viva voz junto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Después de haber cerrado el caso todos se habían ido al bar, incluso el capitán y Lanie, para celebrar el triunfo. Aunque también fue para hablar sobre el secreto que tan bien estaban guardando la parejita famosa de homicidios.

Negando con la cabeza, vio a su costado y le sonrió a Lanie cuando esta comenzó a palmear con fuerza para que los hombres cantaran con más ánimos. Ella también estaba alegre y algo ebria, por lo que no se preocupaba mucho de parecer recatada o más presentable que Tori, quien se había colado a la fiesta por invitación de Esposito.

Soltando un suspiro, volvió su mirada hacia su pareja y rodó los ojos. Básicamente todos estaban ebrios en ese bar menos el capitán y ella ¿Por qué? Porque Beckett estaba embarazada – por ende era su deber cuidar su alimentación – y además porque salió conductora designada al igual que el Roy Montgomery. Ahora ambos estaban a cargo de un montón de niños ebrios y desastrosos sin ninguna habilidad para cantar.

En cuanto vio su vaso de agua vacío, suspiró y alzó la mano, mas no tuvo tiempo de pedirle nada al barman porque su capitán venía con un vaso ya listara ella. Aquello le sorprendió enormemente, de hecho le causo miedo de que tuviera alcohol, mas al verlo tan cuerdo supo que el vaso no contenía nada fuera de lo normal. Roy no sería tan estúpido de dejar que se embriagara, Kate tenía que ayudarle.

Era capitán, pero no niñero.

Sonriendo, agradeció el ofrecimiento y le dio un corto trago a su líquido para que sus sospechas fueran completamente confirmadas. Aquel vaso contenía únicamente agua, lo cual no sabía si le desilusionaba o gustaba del todo.

Recordando como había planeado con Castle informarles a todos sobre su reciente estado, bufó molesta. Ese día se suponía que sería especial, que todos se centrarían en la nueva familia, pero no. Desde un principio nunca fue así ¿Por qué? Simple. Desde que llegaron Espo y Ryan se dedicaron a beber, cantar y a alardear sin siquiera mesurarse un poco, de hecho incentivaron a Castle para que les siguiera el juego. Obviamente él lo hizo encantado.

Torciendo la boca, miró su propio cuerpo, específicamente su barriga, y soltó otro suspiro incontenible mientras analizaba la situación. Realmente no entendía como nadie notaba su ya barriga formada ¡Eran tres meses enteros! De hecho hasta ya tenían el papel donde informaban el sexo de sus pequeños ¿Cómo nadie más se daba cuenta? La ropa holgada no hacia tanta magia, sobretodo porque ya no le quedaba holgada.

Volviendo a ver al grupo de cantores desafinados, esperó que Richard la viera directamente a los ojos para hacerle un movimiento con la mano. Necesitaba que se controlara de una vez y la acompañara en esa tortura, después de todo ambos eran padres, por lo que resultaba injusto que este estuviera bebiendo solo. Ella tenía la barriga, por lo que Rick tendría que entrar en abstinencia.

El hombre no se hizo mucho de rogar, todos los presentes sabían muy bien que el sexo fuerte en esa relación era Kate, por lo que ni Esposito ni Ryan se esmeraron por hacerle burlas a Rick. Solo lo dejaron partir mientras ellos les cantaban a las dos mujeres que aún quedaban libres en el bar. Aunque eso llegara a provocar más furia que placer en Lanie.

Ignorando al grupo de idiotas que estaba al otro lado, Kate esperó a que Castle se sentara a su lado para poder decirle que se controlara, a lo cual él solo respondió con un abrazo alegre. El escritor sabía muy bien cómo controlarla, así que no dudo en darle unos pequeños mimos para hacerla feliz y de paso que no lo siguiera retando.

Negando con la cabeza, dejó que Castle le besara en la mejilla tanto como podía mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. No le gustaba el olor a cerveza barata de Rick colándose por sus fosas nasales, pero de momento era soportable si con eso podía obtener un poco de ese paraíso que tanto le gustaba. Además ¿Quién no disfrutaba de mimos en público? Siempre tenían que andar escondiéndose para que nadie sospechara, así que tener esa libertad con sus amigos era algo bastante bueno.

Era como volar en un cielo despejado.

Abriendo los ojos con un poco de cansancio, notó como Tori comenzaba a coquetear con Esposito sin ser conscientes, nuevamente, de todo lo que provocaba aquello en Lanie.

La menor era realmente linda, alguien digna de envidiar, pero a los ojos de Kate no se comparaba para nada con su amiga quien rebosaba de sexualidad y experiencia ¿En que estaba pensando Javier con todo eso? Era un tonto al desperdiciar la oportunidad que Parish le daba de una relación seria, mas no había como hacerle entender eso. Si un hombre quiere libertad para jugar, pues nadie podría detenerlo.

Resignada, se sentó mejor en la silla y esperó a que la morena se acercara a ellos para poder maldecir a todos los hombres del mundo. Obviamente esa aseveración fue bastante influenciable por el alcohol ingerido.

-¡Hey! Soy un hombre y no tan del asco… no mucho… ¿Kate? – Alzando una ceja, miró a su pareja para que ella le diera el veredicto, más la sonrisa de esta hizo que inflara las mejillas como un niño – no puedo ser tan del asco, estás conmigo

-no lo eres, además dijo hombres, no niños grandes – Riéndose por los ojos en blanco de Richard, chocó la mano con Lanie antes de acomodarse en la silla – ahora ve Rick, es conversación de mujeres, adultos

-pero ¡Tú me llámate! – No le gustaba la idea de ser reemplazado por Lanie, mucho menos ser tratado como niño regañado, pero le divertían esas discusiones sin sentido con Kate

-y ahora te dejo de ir – Haciendo una sonrisa coqueta, le guiñó con un ojo – luego te lo compenso

-vamos Castle, hazle caso a tu dueña – Riéndose sin preocupaciones, movió la mano para echarlo

\- si serán – Entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó a la oreja de su pareja y le mordió el lóbulo. La mujer automáticamente tembló por la satisfacción de la sensación – me las pagaras en casa

-¿en la tuya o en la mía?

-mañana será nuestra

Sin querer entrar en una discusión más profunda, el hombre se fue a molestar al capitán junto a Ryan mientras que las chicas se encargaban de retomar su conversación.

Obviamente el tema de conversación giró casi por completo en torno a la presencia de Tori en la fiesta, aunque eso no quitó que le dieran tiempo a criticar las acciones de Javier. El detective ya era bastante mayorcito como para saber que querer y que no, por lo mismo Lanie no soportaba ver como el hombre envolvía sus manos en la cadera de la chica mientras le daba besos en el cuello ¿Es que ni tomaba en cuanta los sentimientos de la forense? Ella si pensaba en él como para mantener sus conquistas alejadas del grupo, pero ya no más. Lanie Parish no se iba a dejar pisotear más por el moreno y eso se lo juraba a su mejor amiga.

Negando con la cabeza, Kate le dijo que se calmara, que no servía de nada hacer un show en público, pero eso no fue de mucha importancia en esos momentos. No fue por la forense, sino porque Kevin había gritado con fuerza en medio de su discurso. Evidentemente algo lo había impresionado tanto que tuvo que llamar la atención de todos en el bar.

Casi de inmediato Castle se tiró encima de Ryan para controlarlo, pero no fue posible ya que el pequeño rubio se movió con rapidez, al igual que el capitán, para acercarse a Kate. De inmediato él le tomó de las manos y le miró con los ojos tan brillantes que la detective no tuvo dudas de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Sabía que era difícil mantener la boca de Castle cerrada, tenía claro que el escritor no pensaba en ningún momento sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero nunca creyó que se le iba a salir de tal manera. Soltando un suspiro, se encogió de hombros, también había sido su culpa. Nunca debió dejar que el escritor, con trago encima, se fuera a hablar con sus compañeros. Básicamente lo había mandado a contarles todo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Javier se acercó con curiosidad por el revuelo que estaba formando su grupo, aun así no dudo en dedicarle una mirada significativa a Lanie - ¿Por qué gritaste como nena Kevin?

-¿Es verdad Kate? ¿Es en serio? – Alzando las cejas, Beckett notó lo impaciente que estaba por poder abrazarla, más se contenía para no incomodarla

-algo así, no sé qué te dijo – Mirando a otro lado, mantuvo su voz baja, aun así no fue lo suficiente para que el rubio no le escuchara

-¡Gemelos!

Desde ese momento todo se volvió mucho más ruidoso dentro del grupo.

Castle había intentado detener a Ryan, pero su ebriedad no se lo permitió, el capitán comenzó a reír a viva voz, Javier soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras no dejaba de mirar a Kate ¿Qué decir de Ryan? Estaba completamente feliz por la noticia, tanto que no espero a que la mujer se levantara, solo se inclinó para poder abrazarla con fuerza y darle sus felicitaciones.

Sabiendo que sus planes por informar aquello cuando todos estuvieran sobrios se habían arruinado, Kate agradeció los buenos deseos y se levantó para recibir los abrazos de cada uno. Obviamente Lanie ya lo sabía desde antes, por lo que solo se quedó sentada esperando ser la última en dar sus felicitaciones.

El resto de la celebración se pasó entre risas, burlas y comentarios sobre los próximos bebes. Como era de esperarse, el tema sobre los padrinos salió a relucir de tal manera que ambos detectives comenzaron a discutir para saber quién era mejor.

Cuando por fin pudieron dejar a todos en sus casas, Kate decidió llevar a Castle hasta el loft y luego volver a su departamento, más las insistencias de un ebrio escritor le negaron sus deseos. Él no iba a permitir que se fuera tan rápido, además ¿Para que irse si en unas horas tendrían que volver a juntarse? Era estúpido, por lo mismo persistió en su cruzada hasta que Beckett terminó aceptando más por cansancio que por placer.

Subiendo hasta el piso de Rick, Kate se dio cuenta que el escritor estaba demasiado mareado como para mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, por ende tuvo que llevarlo con cuidado, la idea era que no chocara contra las cosas. Lo último que quería era despertar a las pelirrojas y que vieran las condiciones en que llegaba el padre de familia.

Al entrar vieron todo oscuro, mas no resultó ser problema para la detective al conocer todo como su propia casa. Por lo mismo no fue complicado llegar hasta la habitación en donde lo dejó tirado en la cama. Lo que si resulto ser difícil, y en extremo, fue quitarle la ropa.

El escritor se removía y escabullía de tal manera que comenzaba a sacarla de las casillas ¿No podía actuar como un niño mimado en otro momento? ¡Dios! que estas eran las cosas frustrantes de Rick que tanto amaba, pero que odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin pudo colocarle el pijama, ella solo fue por una camisa de Rick y se la colocó sin preocuparse de ocupar un short, cada vez que llevaba ropa demasiado ajustada en las noches se sentía como una ballena atrapada. Además estaba el hecho de que a cierto escritor le emocionaba por las mañanas verla en esa única prenda solo para él.

Soltando un suspiro, gruñó por el olor a cerveza.

Se suponía que los mareos ya debían parar, pero existía un pequeño grupo de mujeres que seguía con aquellos síntomas hasta el cuarto o quinto mes ¿Cómo ella no seguiría a la minoría? Era Katherine Beckett, hasta para eso se encontraba en la minoría. No podía ser menos y no resaltar.

Como si no fuera suficiente tener gemelos en su primer embarazo.

-Kate… te amo

Sonriendo, se recriminó lo tonta que debía verse por culpa de Richard, aun así no le dio importancia y se acomodó un poco alejada de él para poder dormir. Ella también lo amaba, pero no soportaba el olor. Por eso mismo a la mañana siguiente, lo obligaría a darse una buena ducha si es que no estaba ocupando el baño para vomitar.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Rick con una resaca que no se la deseaba a nadie.

El hombre no podía más que sentirse perdido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que empeoraba toda la situación. Ni siquiera recordaba algo después de haberle dicho a Ryan, estúpidamente, que tenía gemelos. Estaba jodidamente en blanco desde ese punto.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cómoda cama?

Abriendo los ojos con exageración, se sentó en la cama con rapidez. Automáticamente se arrepintió de aquella acción, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a quejarse ¿Realmente había arruinado la sorpresa? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Recordaba que tenia deseos de presumir a sus pequeños, tenía que decirle a alguien fuera de la familia y Ryan había empezado a contarle sobre su vida feliz con Jenny, luego el capitán se unió haciéndolo sentir más impaciente.

Todos tenían algo que decir menos él.

Negando con la cabeza, totalmente arrepentido, miró al lado y la vio durmiendo tranquilamente en una posición que parecía ser cómoda para los tres. Se veía tan angelical que ¡Dios! ¿Realmente solo ocupaba su camisa para dormir? Eso no era angelical, esa era la más pura demostración que su detective le tentaba. Ella le estaba haciendo una invitación.

Sonriendo, se acercó un poco a su musa para poder darle el beso de los buenos días, pero ni siquiera pudo estar a menos de una mano cuando la nariz de ella se arrugó en son de asco. Seguía apestando a cerveza.

Negando con la cabeza, se fue al baño para tomar una ducha rápida que le despejara la mente de todo lo que deseaba hacerla a Kate. Ella lo había llevado hasta el loft por lo que, si no quería ser regañado con justa razón, tendría que prepararle un buen desayuno a su mujer. Era su deber y única opción para salir airoso de los problemas.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la cocina, luego de batallar con los botones de su camisa, vio a Alexis completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Aun así la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie. Desde que había arreglado las cosas con Kate, su pequeña calabaza se mostraba más feliz, como si al fin se sintiera parte de una familia. De una verdadera familia.

-hola papá~ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Kate? – Posando sus grandes ojos curiosos en él, siguió desayunando

-durmiendo en la cama, supongo que está cansada

-tener que cargar a mis hermanos y a mi padre en la madrugada debió de cansarla más – Sonriendo con soberbia, demostró que sabía más de lo que aparentaba – no te portaste muy bien anoche papá

-¡Hey! ¿En serio me cargo? – Poniendo una expresión de suplicio, aceptó el café que le entregaba su hija – será mejor que le prepare un rico desayuno en la cama o me matara

-eso siempre funciona – Riéndose, le besó en la mejilla - entonces ¿Saldremos hoy o Kate está demasiado cansada para hacerlo?

-claro que sí, costó mucho que aceptara ir a ver esa casa, ahora la convenceremos – Confiado, le guiñó con un ojo antes de ponerse en acción con el desayuno

-no es la que tiene esa sala de Star Wars ¿Cierto?

-¡Que no! ya aprendí mi lección, aunque no sería malo para los niños – Susurró medio molesto haciendo reír a Alexis

-siguen discutiendo sobre si es niño o no ¿Por qué no abren el papel ya?

-porque queremos mudarnos primero antes de saber, fue decisión en conjunto. Primero la casa y luego el sexo – Mirando confundido hacia arriba, negó suave con la cabeza – eso sonó mal

-demasiado – Riéndose, observó detalladamente como trabajaba su padre - pero es importante si serán del mismo sexo o no para comprar la casa

-de todos modos tendrán sus piezas separadas en el futuro, como tú la tuya así que no importa, esperaremos~ - Encogiéndose de hombros, le robó algo de desayuno a su pequeña hija

-soy Castle, no puedo esperar a saber

-yo tampoco, pero Kate guarda el papel y no se lo puedo quitar – Apuntando a su hija con una cuchara de palo, alzó las cejas – ni dormida baja la guardia y eso me desespera – Apretando los dientes, maldijo que Kate fuera tan asegurada en ese sentido

-¿Qué harías papá? ¿Qué harías si fueran niñas?

-¿Eh? -Mirando confundido a su pequeña, bajó la vista al suelo y se lo imaginó.

Niñas con sonrisas traviesas corriendo por toda la sala mientras eran perseguidas por Kate o el mismo para la satisfacción de ellas.

No sonaba tan mal, mas no era lo que deseaba del todo. No decía que las niñas no fueran hermosas, pero siempre había querido tener pequeños, hombres como él. No tuvo un padre, nunca gozó de hermanos y su primogénito resultó ser una maravillosa hija, Alexis. Se merecía tener la satisfacción de saber que sentía tener niños.

Negando con la cabeza, amplió aún más su sonrisa en cuanto vio las hermosas sonrisas de sus pequeñas. No le molestaba para nada si esas linduras se parecieran a Kate y tuvieran la personalidad de un Castle, eso sería igual de perfecto que ver a los dos pequeños correteando por los pasillos sin descanso teniendo parecido a su padre, pero la inteligencia de su madre.

-lo aceptaría, pero… quiero mi hijo, realmente quiero mi hijo –Poniendo el desayuno en una bandeja, le besó la mejilla a su pequeña – además de seguro quieres un hermano

-aunque apoyo a Kate en todo, te aseguro que yo y la abuela rezamos por que sean niños

-y Jim también

Riéndose divertido por lo sola que se encontraba su mujer ante el sexo de los gemelos, se fue con la bandeja hasta la habitación mientras su hija le gritaba que no se tomaran mucho tiempo.

Llegando a la habitación, vio a la mujer envuelta en las sabanas, aunque una de sus piernas quedaba al aire libre, como si así pudiera equilibrar la temperatura, lo cual le daba cierta belleza mañanera. Realmente se veía hermosa solo con esa camisa, de hecho la encontraba mucho más sexy con aquella panza medianamente abultada que otras ocasiones ¿Sería el embarazo? Siempre decían que las mujeres se volvían bellas con el embarazo, pero estaba seguro que nadie podía ser tan hermosa como lo era Kate en esos momentos.

Sentándose en la horilla de la cama, dejó la bandeja en el velador y movió un poco a su pareja para poder despertarla. La mujer gruñó e intentó ignorarle dándole la espalda, más los malestares comenzaban a invadirla nuevamente por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para que lograra despertar. Obviamente, manteniendo una expresión de pocos amigos que tanto le gustaba ver en ocasiones. Esa era la esencia de Kate.

-hola~ - Volviendo a tomar la bandeja, esperó a que la mujer le mirara con una expresión un tanto más relajada - ¿Iras al baño o comerás primero?

-aun no, supongo que todavía no – Encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó en la cama mirando el fabuloso desayuno que tanto quería poder comer, pero que solo el huevo le parecía apetitoso. No era debido a que Rick fuera mal cocinero, sino porque las niñas parecían disfrutar esos malestares - ¿Desayuno de disculpas?

-no creo haberme portado tan mal ayer – Riendo, se dio cuenta que era mejor no seguir por aquel camino, así que carraspeó y le miró como si fuera un perro regañado- ¿Lo siento?

-quitando el hecho de que le dijiste a un montón de ebrios que estaba esperando gemelos, odie cargarte con ese asqueroso olor a cerveza- Bebiendo el jugo de naranja, disfrutó la manera en que Castle iba perdiendo el color - ¿Si recuerdas que nos pidieron ser los padrinos?

\- bueno eso era normal

-Esposito quiere ser padrino con Tori

-¡¿Qué?!

-tendrás una conversación muy emocionante con Lanie mañana, iras solo a primera hora

-¿Por qué solo yo?

-porque tú lo dijiste que lo pensarías– Acercándose a darle un beso en los labios, se rió de la expresión ajena – me sorprende que te bañaras

-vamos a salir ¿Si recuerdas? – Era mejor pensar en otra cosa, ya vería como se las arreglaría con Lanie para que no estuviera tan molesta, aun cuando toda la culpa la tuviera Javier

-¿Tenemos que salir hoy? ¿No puede ser el otro fin de semana? Me siento cansada y molida

-Kate lo prometiste. Dijiste que le darías una oportunidad a esta casa y te aseguro que te encantará, solo es ir a verla – Sonriendo, la incitó a comer un poco más – además, Alexis está emocionada por querer ver su cuarto

-claro, no podemos dejarte todo a elección tuya o volverás con esas cosas de habitaciones secretas y…

-¡Sería una buena oficina! Dejarías la comisaria y te volverías detective privado junto a mí – Moviendo sus cejas de manera sugerente, hizo reír a Beckett – podríamos hacer unas cuantas cosas en la oficina que no estarían permitidas legalmente, pero seremos nuestros propios jefes

-yo respeto mi lugar de trabajo amor, pero… en el jacuzzi, solos, música y velas podríamos llegar a hacer muchas cosas entretenidas – Todo en tono meloso, Kate no despegó en ningún momento su vista de los ojos azules – además sabes que seré siempre detective, una que no rompe reglas

-no siempre, llegara el momento en que quieras más. Tu siempre quieres más, por algo me tienes a tus pies – Volviendo a acercarse, atrapó sus labios en un beso superficial que los hizo sonreír a ambos con completa satisfacción – detective privado es la mejor opción

-si dejo de ser detective, me convertiré en capitana, no dejaré mi puesto por un trabajo privado y poco remunerado – Relamiéndose los labios, terminó de tomar su té antes de estirarse sin preocupación alguna, obviamente sabía que Rick miraba directamente a sus piernas que se iban descubriendo de a poco– supongo que tendré que bañarme sola, te me adelantaste

-me ofendes Kate, sabes que puedo bañarme dos veces – Guiñándole con un ojo, se levantó más que dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra

-si claro… con suerte te bañas una vez y me dices que te bañaras dos veces un mismo día –Riéndose se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño – ya salgo, será mejor que llames a Martha por si ira con nosotros

-no ira, saldrá con unos amigos, pero se juntara luego con nosotros para almorzar, lo mismo Jim, ambos me pidieron que los esperáramos para los resultados de los campeones

-te digo que serán niñas Rick, deja de pensar en niños

-¡Tienen sangre Castle! ¡Serán hombres!

-¡Mujeres!

Tras aquel grito, Kate se encerró en la ducha y no salió hasta una media hora después completamente renovada. Rick no se encontraba en la pieza por lo que aprovechó el momento para vestirse con lo que pudiera quedarle bien, es decir, una camisa holgada y pantalones de tela que no la hacían sentirse asfixiada.

Viéndose en el espejo, se dio cuenta que ya no podía aplazar más las compras para su nuevo estado físico. Tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que necesitaba entrar a esas tiendas de maternidad para tener un cambio de ropa decente. La ropa de Richard no seguía siendo su pijama por mucho tiempo.

Una vez lista, salió de la habitación y se encontró con padre e hija disfrutando de una película de ciencia ficción. Aun así, en cuanto la vieron salir, no dudaron en apagar la televisión para poder partir de una vez por todas. Ambos Castle's estaban demasiados emocionados por ir a ver la casa de sus sueños. De hecho, Beckett estaba segura que si no fuera la piedra de tope ellos ya se estarían mudando.

Típico de la familia Castle.

-quiero aclarar que todavía no hay un sí definitivo, solo vamos a ver

-no te preocupes Kate, solo la iremos a ver y ya~ - Sonriendo, Alexis se acercó para poder besarle en la mejilla – buenos días

-buenos días Alexis

-en lo que a mi concierne, sé que te encantara

Dicho eso, los tres salieron del loft y se dirigieron hasta el Mercedes Benz. La dirección quedaba un poco alejada según Rick, así que lo mejor sería viajar en auto y ahorrarle el cansancio a la futura madre. Además, ninguno quería ver enojada a la detective de homicidios.

Durante el camino, Kate se centró tanto en la conversación que Alexis comenzó sobre su escuela, que ni se dio cuenta de a donde se estaban dirigiendo. Solo conoció su destino cuando Castle estacionó el vehículo con completa arrogancia. Al parecer quería seguir siendo el escritor presuntuoso que no pasaba desapercibido en ningún lugar.

La detective, con algo de miedo, miró los alrededores y abrió los ojos con exageración al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

No estaban cerca de casas, no se veían niños corriendo por el barrio, pero tampoco había señales de algún maleante rondando por el barrio a esas horas, de hecho creía que ni siquiera en la noche tenían problemas. Definitivamente aquel lugar no era lo que esperaba ver desde un principio y lo peor de todo era que no sabía si le gustaba esa realidad o no.

Bajándose del vehículo, tragó con fuerza al ver unos restaurantes de lujos en el barrio, pero eso no era lo más impresionante. Claro que no, porque lo mejor de todo era el edificio en el que se suponía vivirían.

Intentando abrir la boca para poner su primer reclamo, Richard y Alexis la tomaron del brazo obligándola a avanzar. No iban a permitir que pusiera peros sin siquiera ver el interior. Así que la encaminaron hasta la entrada y luego Richard se fue a hacer los preparativos para ver el loft que estaba a la venta.

En cuanto subieron por el ascensor las dudas de Kate aumentaron de forma exagerada, más la mujer no los hizo notar y siguió escuchando toda la descripcion del vendedor. Parecía ser que les estaba pintando un loft de en sueño, uno demasiado costoso como para que Kate se pudiera dar el lujo de pagar.

Y no mentía.

El loft era un poco más grande que el de Rick, tenían la habitación principal más dos habitaciones en la primera planta y cuatro en la parte superior. Contaban con tres baños en todo el hogar, una cocina americana bastante espaciosa, la sala de star y lo que parecía ser una terraza personal ¿Eso era un juego? Era el triple de su departamento y hasta podía jurar que era el doble del de Rick.

Tragando con fuerza, espero a que les mostraran todas las habitaciones, que obviamente le fascinaron, y arrastró a su pareja hasta la terraza mientras Alexis se paseaba por las habitaciones de arriba con el vendedor.

Entendía la emoción del hombre, ella también deseaba vivir en el paraíso, pero no era posible. No para ella y su trabajo con poco sueldo.

-Rick

-Kate, puedo pagarlo, es posible y es perfecto… además es un barrio completamente seguro ¡Nada nos pasara aquí! Los niños y Alexis estarán seguros

-es más de lo que ganaría en dos años amor, no quiero ser una mantenida, entiéndelo por favor

-siempre me convences cuando me dices amor – Sonriendo, abrazó a la mujer por la cintura y se rió en cuanto sintió aquella barriga – pero esta vez no puedo complacerte… quiero lo mejor para ti y mi familia

-podrías gastar el dinero en otras cosas, compremos un loft que podamos costear los dos por igual

-cariño, siempre gaste el dinero en fiestas y mujeres sin poner límites, quiero hacer lo mismo por ti y esos gemelos, además con la venta de tu departamento no tendremos problema

-ahh no será posible venderlo – Bajando la cabeza, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Rick – lo siento, debí decírtelo

-¿Qué?

-Martha se acercó a mí, me preguntó que haría con mi departamento si me mudaba con ustedes… como se enteró que lo vendería, me lo quería comprar en cuotas

-¿Mi madre en tu departamento?

-es un buen sector, quería iniciar ella sola y sin tu ayuda… creí que sería posible ya que el lugar a donde nos mudaríamos no sería el paraíso y ella estaría cerca de su escuela

-le estas dando hogar a mi madre, eso es mejor que este departamento – Besando los labios de su mujer, sonrió suave - ¿Qué tal si me pagas de otra forma? – Al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio esperando por el ofrecimiento, se relamió los labios- acepta el loft, y me vas pagando tu parte en cuotas, así te mantienes conmigo para siempre, pero, lo más importante es que tienes que desear que nuestros gemelos sean hombres

-¿Cuotas por un centavo? – Ignorando la segunda petición, se relamió los labios

-por mi perfecto, si morimos, tendrás que seguir en la otra vida

-podría vivir con eso, incluso en tres vidas mas

-¿Es un trato?

Sin decir palabra alguna, lo abrazó por el cuello e inició ella misma un beso del cual no se quiso separar hasta que ambos tuvieran complicaciones por la falta de aire. Aun no estaba convencida del todo de que ese loft fuera una buena idea, ella parecería una mantenida, pero no podía decirle que no a Rick si le ponía aquella cara. Ya se las arreglarían para que su propio orgullo no terminara por arruinar los planes que estaban llevando a cabo.

Una vez se acordó que aquella sería el nuevo hogar para los tres, cinco en un futuro, Alexis no pudo más que abrazarse a ambos con extrema felicidad. Aun así ninguno de los dos adultos comprendió si eso se debía a que su nuevo hogar sería Tribeca, que su nuevo cuarto era algo más grande o si era porque al fin vivirían establemente los tres.

Haciendo el compromiso de que mañana Castle pasaría a firmar los papeles, los tres se dirigieron hasta el restaurante donde se encontrarían con los abuelos para la siguiente noticia. A ninguno se le olvidaba que esa cena era más por conocer el sexo de los gemelos que por la compra del nuevo loft.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en una mesa apartada del público general y pidieron cada uno su comida, se sacó el sobre que les había entregado la ginecóloga. La respuesta a la gran pelea que iban llevando Kate y Rick ya no se podía aplazar más. No había razón para que la curiosidad no fuera saciedad.

Los familiares estaban ansiosos y curiosos, Castle estaba temblando por saber aquel misterio y Kate, ella solo se mantuvo neutra manteniendo el sobre entre sus dos manos. También tenía deseos de saber, pero nunca dejaría esa cara de tranquilidad.

-¡Ábranlo ya! – Gritó Alexis intentando poder acercarse para hacer ella misma la tarea- ¿Qué son?

Riéndose, Kate abrió el sobre y Rick sacó el pequeño papel para poder leerlo primero.

Sus ojos automáticamente brillaron por lo que observaban, pero no era un brillo de victoria, era un brillo de emoción, felicidad.

Beckett no aguantó más y se acercó para poder verlo ella misma. En cuanto lo leyó sus ojos rebosaron de sentimientos encontrados, no era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecha. De hecho estaba más que satisfecha ya que ahora disfrutaría de sus hijos. No de niñas, pero sí de dos pequeños varones parecidos a Rick en todo sentido y si eso no era felicidad, entonces no sabía que lo era.

-son hombres – Aseguró Martha con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Alzando una ceja, Alexis miró a su abuela

-mírale sus caras pequeña, son hombres – Comentó esta vez Jim sintiendo que iba a llorar. Después de la muerte de su esposa, nunca creyó que podría cumplir uno de sus sueños mas profundos – tendré nietos

-¿Hermanos? ¿Ambos? – Abriendo los ojos con exageración, esperó a que su padre le confirmara aquella deducción. En cuanto Rick asintió con la cabeza la pelirroja se acercó a abrazar a ambos con fuerza – prometo ser buena hermana, seré también buena hija, no los decepcionare

Los abuelos rieron enternecidos ante la acción. No solo Kate estaba encantada con Alexis, sino que Jim había logrado conocer un poco a la pelirroja, por ende logró congeniar con ella, sobre todo cuando la chica aseguro que deseaba poder instruirse más en el ámbito judicial. Era solo curiosidad, pero sabía que la menor sería una buena abogada si se lo proponía.

Entremedio de toda la celebración y abrazos, Kate informó que iría al baño. No quería arruinar la felicidad de todos con su sentimentalismo barato, por lo que su mejor opción era esconderse como una cobarde hasta que su mente se tranquilizara.

El recuerdo de su madre la atacó tan pronto sintió el abrazo de Alexis ¿Cómo era posible que su madre no esté ahí para ella? ¿Por qué no podía aparecer por la puerta y decir que todo fue fingido? Iba a tener niños, unos gemelos preciosos con un hombre increíble y ella no la estaba acompañando.

Su madre nunca la orientaría en aquel nuevo camino.

-si alguien me encuentra aquí, diré que es tu culpa

-¡Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Alzando una ceja, sonrió sabiendo muy bien la respuesta – estoy bien

-no me mientas, lo único que te pido es que no me mientas – Acercándose para poder abrazarla, sintió como fue ella misma quien inicio el contacto - ¿Tú madre?

-la necesito Rick

-no puedo hacer nada Kate, pero

-no necesitas hacer nada – Sonriendo, alzó la vista perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules – pagué mi primera cuota del loft

-si lo deseaste – Riéndose, besó levemente los labios ajenos – gracias

-no amor, gracias a ti~ - Cerrando los ojos, contó hasta tres y soltó un fuerte suspiro – nunca le pondremos Sherlock ni Jhon

-Cosmo y Politan, sería entretenido gritarles en la escuela

-no, ganaste una, no todo

-jajaja Cosmo sigue siendo una buena opción

-dormirás en el suelo

-seguiré peleando

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **realmente espero que les haya agradado y si gustan dejen comentarios~**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido para poder dormir.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello~**_

 _ **como siempre, tarde, pero al menos aquí estoy.**_

 _ **como siempre agradezco los review, guest, minf, yui y Katerin. me alegra que les siga gustando la historia. también que ria agradecer por todos los otros en las otras historias. se agradece.**_

 _ **sin mas, a quien siga leyendo, lo dejo~**_

* * *

Soltó un suspiro antes de volver a apretar los dientes con rabia por lo que estaba pasando. Si alguien le hubiera hablado sobre la consecuencia de comentar su embarazo con el capitán, entonces nunca lo habría hecho. No porque no le tuviera confianza, tampoco porque no lo estimara, sino, porque nunca se esperó a un "padre" tan sobreprotector a la hora de trabajar en la comisaria.

Rodando los ojos, siguió escuchando el regaño de Montgomery mientras veía por la ventana como su equipo completo no perdía el rastro de nada. Obviamente ellos, y más de algún detective en homicidios, estaban demasiado interesados en aquel reto ¿Alguna vez Roy le había levantado la voz a Kate? ¿Realmente podía ser que el capitán regañara a su detective estrella? Si las respuestas siempre resultaron ser no en un tiempo pasado, pues ahora la respuesta no podía ser otra que un sí. Kate ya no era más la protegida de Roy o así parecía en el exterior.

Volviendo a centrar sus pensamientos en el hombre que tenía al frente, escuchó atentamente como el capitán cuestionaba sus capacidades para tomar decisiones. Lo entendía, entendía que desconfiara un poco de ella por ahora tener menor movilidad, pero no creía que era para tanto. Solo le dispararon una vez y ya, ni siquiera le había dado la bala.

Queriendo hacer ver su punto de vista, conectó sus ojos con los del Montgomery y abrió la boca, más ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Los ojos de su receptor estaban cegados por el enojo y miedo de que esa bala le hubiera dado a ella como para poder comprender su punto de vista. Lo mejor era callar.

Cuando al fin Roy se dignó a dejar de retarla, Kate salió de la oficina y amenazó a cualquiera que intentara burlarse de ella. No iba a dejar que sus compañero, o su pareja, le patearan el orgullo por simple diversión, sobretodo porque su jefe tenía un permiso especial dada la confianza que ambos se daban. Si él la retaba, ya nadie más podía decirle algo.

Sentándose en su silla, cerró lo ojos y pensó en todo el sermón previamente recibido. Ella no era tan despreocupada como para poner en riesgo su vida o la de sus niños, nunca había arriesgado a Castle tampoco, pero comprendía que no fue muy inteligente meterse en una balacera. Ese había sido un error que todos le recriminarían y que en cierta forma comprendía.

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para hacer sonar sus huesos, miró hacia el frente y notó con satisfacción como Castle la esperaba con una taza de café humeante. El hombre también tenía unos ojos molestos demostrando que quería regañarla, pero por el contrario de su capitán, él sabía que en la comisaria no le haría caso. Era mejor esperar a que la mente de Kate se relajara hasta el punto de poder ver por si misma su error.

Aceptando aquella ofrenda de paz, olió el líquido con extremo placer antes de recordar, con melancolía, que ahora lo disfrutaba una vez a la semana. Podía seguir con su dieta de "un al día" para no sufrir tanto, más prefería sufrir esos meses de abstinencia para que sus hijos estuvieran bien en todo sentido. No se iba a morir por falta de cafeína.

Negando con la cabeza, dejó de pensar en todo lo que extrañaba su preciada bebida caliente y comenzó a beber lentamente.

Recibiendo una llamada por el teléfono, contestó con rapidez y sonrió en cuanto la voz de Lanie se escuchó por el aparato. No había sabido de ella en todo el día, pero ahora al menos podría alegrarle unas cuantas horas o, en su defecto, disfrutar de su enojo contra Castle por lo del sábado en la noche. Eso sí sería divertido y gratificante.

Asintiendo con un monosílabo, le hizo señas a Castle para que se moviera y en unos minutos ya estaban bajando por el ascensor hasta autopsias. Lanie podría tener lo último que necesitaban para cerrar el caso contra los sospechosos en custodia. Debía encerrarlos por homicidio y agresión a un policía.

Kate, aparentando neutralidad, avanzó cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró en la sala esterilizada siendo seguida por un nervioso Castle. El hombre parecía tan asustado de la forense, que no se despegaba de Beckett ni siquiera para cuando quiso ver mejor la evidencia mencionada por Lanie y la verdad es que no lo culpaba. Parish tenía sus ojos puestos en Rick de tal forma que no había duda alguna de cuan enojada estaba. Sería un tonto aquel que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-quizás yo debería ir a firmar ya el…

-tú te quedas aquí chico bonito, terminaré con Beckett y luego nosotros dos hablaremos muy seriamente – Amenazó la forense mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

-por eso decía, nos quedaremos aquí Lanie – Tirando de la camisa del Kate, intentó hacer que le ayudara – ¿Te dijeron que hoy te vez preciosa?

-ni lo intentes, nada de eso te funcionara

-amor, para esta ocasión te recomiendo callar y asentir con la cabeza, nada más – Sonriendo, le besó en la mejilla - ¿Terminamos Lanie?

-si Kate, la información sobre las huellas te las mandare luego cuando me lleguen los resultados, de eso no te preocupes

-no me dejes aquí - Pidió Castle agarrándole de las manos para que no se marchara

-tú me dejaste sola con el capitán, es lo justo – Sonriendo amplio, vio lo ojos desencajados de Castle y negó con la cabeza – estarás bien, Lanie sabe que te necesito todavía, te dejara caminar

-¿Todavía?

-relájate Rick, es fácil, solo acepta tu error y ya esta

Sin darle mayor tiempo para decir algo más, la detective salió del laboratorio moviendo su mano. Tenía muy claro que Lanie solo le recriminaría a Castle un par de cosas y nada más, por ello lo dejaba ahí. Quizás de aquella forma el escritor aprendería a mantener su boca cerrada o a no decir que si a todas las cosas.

Dirigiéndose hasta su escritorio, se pasó las siguientes dos horas haciendo papeleo de los otros casos para hacer un uso correcto de su tiempo. La única evidencia que faltaba era la de Lanie, por lo que los tres tendrían que darse un respiro y aguardar a que la información fuera tan buena como para encerrar al fin a su asesino.

Estirándose un poco cansada, vio hacia el ascensor y bufó molesta por no ver aun a Castle. Dudaba mucho que su amiga lo haya entretenido demás con su enojo, como también desestimaba la idea de que el escritor se haya ido sin despedirse. Lo había dejado solo, pero tampoco era una cosa de no querer verla más ese día. No podía ser tan infantil.

Encogiéndose de hombros, tuvo el antojo de ir a comer una hamburguesa a Remy's mientras esperaba la llegada del escritor, incluso podía comprarle una a él si llegaba al local. Después de todo Rick nunca le diría que no a comerlas. Esa grasienta comida, sumado a las papas fritas, eran su razón de existir.

Mandándole un mensaje a su novio con la información de donde se encontraría y avisándoles a los chicos lo mismo, salió del precinto sin miedo de que alguno quisiera acompañarla. Era sabido por todos los policías que Beckett gozaba mucho de su soledad, por ende, los momentos en que Rick se ausentaba eran perfectos para apartarse unos instantes. No odiaba a la gente, tampoco la constante presencia de Castle, pero necesitaba su espacio.

Llegando al local, Kate se dirigió a una de las butacas desocupadas y sonrió en cuanto la mesera fue a atenderle. Como siempre, la chica le dio la bienvenida y anotó su orden, no sin antes volver a felicitarla por su estado. El vientre de Beckett era demasiado notorio como para seguir haciendo que esos bebes no existían.

Cerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras pensaba en lo duro que sería esa semana. No solo iban a cerrar el caso y comenzar con un tedioso papeleo, sino que tendrían que dedicar casi todas sus horas libres a la mudanza. Algo que sinceramente le agradaba, pero también le atemorizaba. No todos los días dabas un paso tan grande al lado de otra persona. Menos cuando esa persona era nada más, ni nadie menos, que el fabuloso escritor Richard Castle.

Negando con la cabeza, sacó lo pensamientos estúpidos que la hacían dudar de su cabeza. No era tiempo para eso, no al menos cuando le había costado tanto aceptar aquella realidad, así que decidió concentrarse en otras cosas, como revisar los mensajes en su celular. Al notar que el único texto era de su novio avisando que llegaría en cinco minutos, sonrió. Ya sabía ella que no se podría enojar por nimiedades.

En cuanto tuvo su pedido entre sus manos, sonrió y se dedicó por completo a disfrutar de su comida con extrema lentitud. En ocasiones desviaba su mirada hacia la puerta esperando encontrar al escritor, más cuando se daba cuenta que aún no aparecía volvía a centrarse en la siguiente mascada. Así fue hasta que alguien se puso al frente de su mesa.

Sabiendo que era su pareja, sonrió amplio mientras alzaba la mirada, iba a mover sus pestañas de manera coqueta para provocar a Rick, mas no lo hizo. No era Richard quien estaba al frente de ella, sino que, muy por el contrario, Josh atrapaba toda su atención con un semblante poco amigable. Era como si estuviera enojado por el encuentro no deseado.

Tragando con fuerza lo que tenía en su boca, Kate paseó sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Josh mientras este se sentaba al frente de ella sin siquiera pedir permiso. Tenía una barba de tres días que le quedaba bastante bien, se veía un tanto más musculoso que la última vez, su cabello estaba un tanto más largo. Quizás lo único que no cambiaba en él eran sus típicas ropas de motoquero.

Josh se veía más maduro, molesto y triste, pero maduro.

Un tanto incomoda por no saber qué decir, Kate bajó su hamburguesa hasta el plato y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Su mirada se volvió a posar en la puerta esperando que Rick apareciera, pero el hombre parecía ser que encontró otra entretención ¿Algo podía ir peor? Quizás sí, porque en cuanto volvió su vista a su interlocutor notó como apretaba las manos con fuerza para controlar su enfado. Uno que podía estar relacionado con los gemelos en su vientre.

-ha sido demasiado tiempo Kate, pero creo que tu no lo has perdido para nada – Recriminó el medico dejando su mirada fija en la barriga de Kate - ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Cinco?

-eso no te concierne a ti – Manteniéndose firme en su posición, endureció la mirada para que Josh no intentara decirle nada estúpido. Siempre vio al doctor como un ser comprensivo y tierno, pero con la mirada que hoy mantenía no sabía que esperar.

-me concierne si es que puede ser mío

-¿Tuyo? – Riéndose irónica, negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez que estaba diciendo Josh. Obviamente estaba confundido porque su barriga era de gemelos, no de uno – no son tuyos

-¿Quién es el padre?

-repito, no son tuyos. Dicho eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo – Entrecerrando lo ojos, volvió a subir su hamburguesa – ahora lárgate por favor

-¿Él es mejor que yo?

-no comiences ahora Josh, ya lo hablamos y creo que tu amiguita del hospital estaba demasiado feliz con aquella noticia. Tú también

-¡Claro que no! – Alzando la voz, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para controlar su ira – yo siempre te amé a ti, pero tú me hiciste a un lado

-¿Puedes dejar las recriminaciones de niño a un lado?

-¿Es Castle no? Claro que sí ¿Quién más? Él es la única persona que podía seducirte y se aseguró embarazándote

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – Estando de un pésimo humor, tomó sus cosas y llamó a la mesera – déjame en paz Josh

-no me daré por vencido Kate – Levantándose, la tomó del brazo con fuerza para enfatizar su punto – deje médicos sin fronteras por ti, me cambie de hospital por ti… ya no estaremos separados

-nunca te pedí que hicieras eso, de hecho, desde que terminamos nada de ti me importa – Molesta, se deshizo del agarre fácilmente – ahora déjame en paz

-yo no…

-creo que ha quedado muy claro que debes irte Josh, deja de humillarte ya

Rick estaba a la mitad del pasillo con las manos en sus bolsillos y una expresión mucho peor que la de Josh, aunque Kate tenía claro que eso era únicamente por la presencia del médico. Castle nunca había soportado a sus ex's, por lo mismo, el hecho de que Josh siguiera jodiendo después de tanto tiempo, le enervaba.

Negando con la cabeza, Kate miró de reojo al médico y esperó algún movimiento de este, algo que le hiciera justificado esposarlo o, en su defecto, sacar u arma, mas nada de eso fue necesario. Josh, tan tranquilo como siempre se solía mostrar, se arregló la chaqueta de cuero y le dedicó una mirada a Kate, una que prometía un reencuentro muy pronto.

Ignorándolo, movió su mano para que se marchara, mas Josh hizo primero una parada con Richard.

-contigo no he acabado, te arrepentirás por meterte donde no te han llamado, perro- Susurrándole en el oído para que nadie más pudiera escuchar, se separó y salió del local por fin

El ambiente se hizo un poco más amigable con su salida, aun así ni la detective, ni el escritor se encontraban tranquilos. No todos los días recibías la visita de un ex para informar que comenzaría a molestar nuevamente, pero no querían darle demasiada importancia. Su vida en conjunto por fin estaba funcionando y eso muy bien lo sabía Rick, ya que cuando recobró la compostura no dudo en volver a sonreír.

Acercándose a su novia, le besó la frente y luego se sentó a su lado para respirar un poco más tranquilo. No quería tener enojada a Beckett sabiendo que ya habían ocupado su único café de la semana, y del día, por lo mismo, le abrazó por el hombro y le dedicó pequeñas caricias en su brazo esperando que se tranquilizara.

Obviamente le daba igual que alguien los viera tan cercanos o íntimos.

Esa actitud tan despreocupada no tenía que ver con que dieron a conocer su relación, de hecho aún no lo hacían completamente público, sino que era más bien por un tema de comodidad. El local Remy's se había convertido hace mucho tiempo en el refugio de los policías, sobretodo de la comisaria 12, así que los clientes no andaban preocupado de ellos. Menos los trabajadores que disfrutaban con la visita de sus clientes frecuentes.

-si sigues arrugando el ceño envejecerás rápido – Dijo de manera tranquila mientras le daba un mordisco a la hamburguesa olvida de Kate

-no puedo creer que haya venido – Bufando molesta, negó con la cabeza -¿Con que derecho me recrimina?

-es médico, se creen dioses – Habló de manera tranquila mientras le robaba un poco de la vitamina naranja-platano antes de volver a mordisquear la hamburguesa – menos mal que lo dejaste

-¡Yo no soy de nadie Castle! – Molesta, alzó un poco la voz, pero no como para llamar la atención de todos – con suerte dejo que Roy me regañe y eso es porque tiene años de antigüedad

-y es tu capitán

-y es mi capitán – Soltando un suspiro, notó como Rick se llevaba nuevamente la hamburguesa a la boca – si sabes que es mía ¿No?

-hmmp… ahh... obvio – Hablando con una risa nerviosa, dejó a un lado la comida – es tu castigo por meterte en el tiroteo

-¿Tú también? Te digo desde ya que no conseguirás nada… ni pienses que te hare caso – Arrugando el ceño, tomó lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa terminó con ella - ¿Cómo te fue con Lanie?

-ahh… seré castrado si no le digo a Espo que por ningún motivo Tory será madrina de los niños – Tragó con fuerza ante la imaginación de aquella escena – mañana hablare con él

-yo creo que ya lo sabe, pero– Teniendo un mejor humor, aunque sea un poco, Kate se acercó sigilosamente al oído de Rick hasta rozar sus labios con el lóbulo para susurrarle de manera sugestiva - será mejor que te asegures, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que Lanie cumpla su promesa

-¿Me está haciendo una invitación señorita Beckett? – Ampliando su sonrisa, la miró directamente a los ojos- Alexis seguirá en la escuela hasta tarde y mi madre no llegara hasta la noche – Moviendo su brazo hasta la cadera de la mujer, comenzó a acariciar la zona buscando la forma de poder tener contacto directo con la piel sin que ella se alterara

-¿No tienes que ir a firmar el documento? – Enarcando una ceja, paseó una de sus manos por el pecho de Rick vigilando que nadie los observara. No por estar cómodos iban a ser tan liberales – yo aún tengo algo de trabajo

-trabajo que Montgomery a dicho pueden hacer Espo o Ryan – Tomando la mano de Kate con delicadeza, acarició sus dedos – puedes ir a la oficina, tomar unas carpetas para papeleo en casa e ir al loft. Yo llegare dentro de una o dos horas

-no quiero ir sola al loft – Poniendo una expresión de disgusto, se encogió de hombros- supongo que solo volveré a la comisaria y ya, dejémoslo para otra oportunidad

-¡No! – Ansioso como un niño pequeño, miró su reloj– ya han sido muchos días sin… sin eso…

-tenemos compromisos Rick

-y yo necesidades – Sacando cálculos, alzó un dedo para que Kate esperara.

Encogiéndose de hombros, aceptó los términos de Rick. Sin preocuparse, terminó lo que restaba de su vitamina mientras lo veía hablar por teléfono con cierto aspecto de afligido.

Si lo pensaba bien, Castle tenía mucha razón al decir que habían pasado muchos días sin nada más que caricias y besos. Por un lado ella tenía miedo de afectar a los niños – cosa que la ginecóloga ya le dijo que era imposible - y por otro, él tenía miedo de presionar demasiado a Beckett cuando era primeriza en esto. Pero la espera ya no podía continuar. No cuando ambos tenían los mismos deseos.

Acabando con su comida, pagó la cuenta y vio como Rick volvía, saludando a la mesera en el proceso, para sentarse a su lado sin dejar de enmarcar una sonrisa triunfal.

-me enviara los papeles por email y pagare el pie, ya mañana puedo devolverle todo firmado de manera presencial -Sonriendo complacido, le guiñó con un ojo a Kate –así que detective, se llevara pápelo a su casa

-dirás a tu hogar, ese nunca será mío – Ampliando su sonrisa, acuario el mentón de su pareja - ¿Ocupaste tu Derrick Storm?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Todos me quieren en su mundo. Es beneficioso en ocasiones

-mejor deja de presumir y vamos moviéndonos, se me acaba la paciencia

Asintiendo como niño premiado, Rick se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, más la detective se negó a aceptar su ayuda. No le iba a dar más motivos para que siguiera siendo presuntuoso hasta llegar al loft, después de todo lo conocía muy bien. Tanto que no le sorprendió escuchar esa risa divertida al ser pillado.

Caminando de vuelta a la comisaria con lentitud, Kate miró su vientre hinchado y posteriormente a Rick por el rabillo del ojo sin ser notada. Aquella situación era tan subnormal como la visita de Josh a su restaurante favorito, pero ¿Podía quejarse? No. la presencia del médico no había incomodado para nada la relación de ambos y eso le daba seguridad. Le decía que estaban haciendo bien las cosas.

Al fin hacía bien algo.

Cumpliendo con lo prometido. Kate tomó las carpetas del trabajo y pasó a informarle a su capitán que no se sentía muy bien. Lejos de enojarse, Montgomery le celebró que al fin decidiera dejar un poco el campo y comenzara a trabajar en casa si su condición lo requería. Aun cuando ese "malestar" fuera fingido.

Bufando molesta, pasó a avisarles a los chicos sobre su ida. Estos también lo celebraron, aunque fueron un poco más mesurados en su presencia para que no comenzara a gruñir como todo cascarrabias. En ocasiones, Kate era una mujer complicada.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, Rick tomó las llaves del vehículo de Beckett y condujo por las calles de Manhattan con ansiedad. Llegaron en poco tiempo al edificio, lo cual dejaba contentó al escritor quien no paraba de tironear a Kate para que se apresurara. Era como si aquel niño grande fuera a recibir el mejor premio de la vida, cosa causaba felicidad en ella ¿Cómo no ser feliz cuando seguías siendo deseada por el hombre que amas?

Haciendo uso de todo su auto control en el ascensor, subieron los pisos sin tener la compañía de otro vecino. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron Rick volvió a tironear de Kate, pero esta vez se preocupó de que la mujer no tuviera demasiados problemas para caminar, lo que menos deseaba era hacerla enojar y perder su premio.

En cuanto llegó al frente de la puerta colocó a la detective contra la puerta y se apegó lo suficiente para unir sus cuerpos de tal forma no había espacio libre. Sonriéndole con picardía, posó ambas manos en su cadera y unió por fin sus labios en un beso suave. Gozaban de mucho tiempo como para apresurar las cosas a un mero acto de satisfacción.

Teniendo la aceptación de Kate para continuar con el beso, Rick cerró los ojos y movió sus labios lentamente disfrutando del sabor de su mujer ¿Cómo resistirse a sus encantos? Ni porque había comido una hamburguesa sus labios sabían mal, y ese olor ¡Oh! El olor a cereza tan característico de Kate siempre conseguía enloquecerlo hasta quedar pendiendo en el límite de la cordura. Ella no lo sabía, pero su olor era peligroso para Castle.

Por su parte, Kate pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de su pareja y se agarró de la camisa a la altura de los omoplato. Su hinchado vientre era un problema para poder tener la cercanía deseada, pero no un impedimento total, por lo mismo no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza mientras profundizaba el beso hasta el siguiente nivel.

Si había una cosa que amaban los dos, pues eran estos momentos. La danza lenta al ritmo de una melodía tan suave como la música de Chopin lograban hacerlos olvidar de todas las preocupaciones, pero, por sobretodo, también conseguía demostrara todo el amor que sentían por el otro. Tanto así que cuando se les acababa el aire no querían separarse, e incluso llegaban a retrasar la inhalación de aire hasta que sus pulmones rogaban con fuerza por un poco de oxígeno.

Sin dudarlo, incitó a Castle para que abriera de una vez la puerta y en tan solo unos minutos ya se estaban apresurando hasta la habitación de Rick. Dejando la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara de improviso, Kate abandonó la mano ajena y se fue directamente a un costado de la habitación para dejar sus cosas. necesitaba desasearse de su bolso y abrigo en la silla sin que llegaran a arrugarse.

Dando la vuelta sobre su propio eje, sonrió al verlo ya en la cama deshaciéndose de sus propias prendas con ansiedad. Negando con la cabeza se apoyó en la silla con sus manos y ladeo un poco la cabeza para observar mejor a su pareja. Era tan común y poco sexy que él tuviera problemas con un simple botón que daba risa. Aun así ella lograba excitarse solo con verlo.

Sin hacer esperar más a su pareja, se acercó decidida y llamó su atención con una de sus manos en el mentón ajeno antes de sentarse en sus piernas. Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad e iniciaron un beso mucho más fogoso que el anterior. Sus lenguas, en vez de seguir el ritmo de una tranquila sonata, se movieron con impaciencia rompiendo cualquier ritmo antes conocido.

Ella desabrochó los botones restantes en la camisa de Rick y se la quitó solo para acariciar la piel un tanto tostada de su pareja. Por su parte, Castle quitó la camisa del pantalón y tocó por fin aquella fina espalda. La parte que más deseaba de su mujer eran sus piernas, pero no por ello se negaba a disfrutar de su cuerpo entero.

-para la próxima podrías intentar quitarte la ropa sin tantas complicaciones, y hacerlo más sensual amor – Susurró divertida Kate para luego tironear del labio inferior ajeno – has estado un poco cómico

-Para la próxima te hare un _striptease_ que no podrás olvidar – Sonriendo, bajó ambas manos hasta el trasero de su mujer y los apretó para ver cómo se sorprendía – no me querrás soltar – guiñando con un ojo, siguió jugueteando

-¿Tu haciendo algo sin que te salga mal? Permíteme dudarlo – Recuperando la compostura, se acercó al cuello ajeno repartiendo besos y pequeñas mordidas – no tienes don para eso

-no me tientes Kate – Levantándose, giró con la intención de dejar a Kate recostada en la cama – recuerda lo del bar

-tus cajas son incomodas, y estábamos ebrios, no recuerdo que tan bien lo hiciste – Permitiendo que le sacaran la camisa, volvió a posar sus manos en el cuerpo ajeno. Esta vez en su pecho – así que no cuenta

-comprare un sofá solo para las ocasiones que no quedemos "encerrados" y ya verás – Guiñando con un ojo, le movió el cabello que se posaba sobre su cara – te encantara tanto que de solo recordarlo me pedirás que te vuelva a llevar

-no iré embarazada, sigue soñando… no, yo no tendré sexo ahí nunca más, Rick

-amor, no discutas conmigo. Sabes que iras y lo harás encantada- Confiado como siempre, se acercó para darle un beso

Justo en el momento que bajó la guardia, Kate afianzó el agarre en sus hombros para invertir los papeles. Ahora era Rick quien estaba debajo de ella, mas no estaba disgustado con la nueva posición, menos cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y se acomodó el cabello detrás de sus hombros.

-¿Realmente te excita verme así? ¿Soy atractiva para ti?

Manteniendo una expresión de duda, Kate conectó sus ojos con su pareja para no perderle el rastro. Sabía que eso de las inseguridades le pasaba a las mujeres poco confiadas o a aquellas que ya no sentían el deseo de sus parejas, entonces ¿Por qué dudaba? Rick nunca dejó de demostrar cuanto la deseaba, nunca le hizo un mal comentario y le renegó un beso.

Odiaba ser una mujer tan complicada.

Notando que Rick se apoyaba en sus codos para estar un poco más cerca mientras mantenía una sonrisa, movió su cara a otro lado para no seguir viéndole. La vergüenza había sobrepasado los límites, por lo mismo no se sorprendió cuando sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Qué se suponía que le respondería? ¡Obviamente iba a dar una respuesta condescendiente! Era amable, un galán y sabía como hacer sentir bien a una mujer, así que por mucho que la encontrara gorda o fea él no se lo diría.

Nunca debió hacer una pregunta tan estúpida.

-¿Realmente te excita cuando hago algo por ti y me sale mal?

-¿Qué?

-es lo mismo Kate, esas miradas de amor que me das por mis comentarios me dan la confianza para seguir haciéndolo, no podría hacerlos con ninguna otra mujer… a ninguna otra le hubiera mostrado mi verdadera personalidad, eso es porque te amo y sé que tú también me amas

-no estoy hablando de eso, yo…

-eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, estas llevando a mis dos pequeños en tu vientre sin quejarte mucho… te metes a una balacera porque nadie te detiene lo cual aparte de hermosa, te vuelve sexy – Acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, aumentó su sonrisa - ¡Joder! Ayudas a mi hija en sus tareas cuando te lo pide ¿Sabes lo que eso provoca en mí?

-¿Por ayudar a tu hija?

-Kate, eres la mujer más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida, no solo te amo como mujer, sino que también te amo como policía, madre, compañera y amiga… nunca he dejado de creer que eres menos algo… tú eras más, siempre eres más

-Rick

-y estas tan jodidamente hermosa cuando te pones tímida para mí ahora mismo, que no sabes lo que te haría en este momento de no tener que ser cuidadosos

Sin dejar que ella dijera algo más, la tomó de la nuca e inició un beso tranquilo. Beckett rápidamente lo correspondió gustosa. Las palabras tontas de Rick lograban siempre un efecto positivo en ella, sobre todo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siendo arrastrada por el escritor, quedó recostada encima de él mientras sonría amplio sin dejar de rozar sus narices o de verse a los ojos. De hecho el contacto se rompió únicamente cuando la mano de Castle se posó en el trasero de la detective nuevamente provocando en ella un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

Alejándose de él con el ceño fruncido, tomó las manos ajenas y sin separarlas de su cuerpo las fue arrastrando hacia arriba con lentitud. El momento en que pasaba por su sostén él intentó quedarse ahí para repartir pequeñas caricias, mas ella, con su mirada burlona, se lo impidió y siguió subiéndolas. Ya cuando estaban en su propia mejilla, Kate ladeó un poco la cabeza para dejar que una de las manos acariciara su cabello tanto como él deseara, mientras que la otra estuvo dispuesta para su boca. Sin dudarlo, Kate mordió dos dedos de él con suavidad, ante de repartir pequeñas lamidas. Tal como una traviesa invitación.

Y dio resultado.

Richard liberó sus manos intentando no hacerle daño y las bajó hasta la cadera para alzarla un poco. Conseguido aquello, se sentó y comenzó a deshacerse del pantalón ajeno con lentitud mientras sus labios ignoraban a los de su pareja. No, él no quería besarle precisamente ahí, sino que deseaba poder glorificar cada parte de su mujer con su boca. Comenzando por sus senos.

Sin preocuparle de que la molesta prenda se humedeciera o impidiera el contacto directo. Mordisqueo suavemente sintiendo el primer temblor de muchos más.

-están mas grandes

-jódete Rick

Riéndose, Castle le quitó todas las prendas menos el sostén, ese lo dejó para cuando los gemidos de Kate no daban para más y sus exigencias le obligaron a continuar. Por lo mismo, siendo tan atento como siempre, se deshizo de la molesta prenda antes de atrapar uno de los senos con sus labios mientras una de sus manos se encargaba del ignorado.

Kate no se había quedado quieta ¿Cómo dejarle toda la diversión a él? Por lo mismo hizo de todo su esfuerzo para sacarle el pantalón lo más rápido que podía sin perder las atenciones otorgadas. Una vez cumplida la misión se volvió a sentar notando como era que el miembro de Rick estaba endurecido.

Eso lograba llevar su autoestima por las nuves.

Atrayendo con sus manos la boca de su novio, le dio un beso apasionado para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba por todo aquello. Se mantuvieron así unos instantes recorriendo lo ya conocido por ambos con gran maestría mientras sus brazos seguían manteniendo sus cuerpos unidos. El momento de separación fue solamente por unos escasos centímetros en donde pudieron volver a compartir esas miradas de complicidad.

-es hora, amor

Empujándolo contra la cama, disfrutó de la sorpresa de Rick, se recargó en sus propias piernas y relamiéndose los labios le quitó la última prenda a su pareja. Ambos sabían lo que se venía, por lo mismo no podían dejar de sonreírse mutuamente deseando que aquello durara para siempre.

Tragando con fuerza, fue bajando por el miembro de su pareja lentamente hasta que volvió a quedar sentada sobre su cuerpo ¿Por qué lo habían dejado de hacer? El tiempo y miedo habían sido factores muy influyentes, pero nada de eso adquiría real relevancia cuando estaban conectados. Sobre todo cuando no había protección de por medio.

Un tanto complicada, aceptó las manos de su pareja para tener mejor estabilidad y comenzó a moverse intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, sino se podían besar, mínimo verse. Aunque aquello parecía realmente difícil cuando las sensaciones eran mucho más abrumantes que en otras ocasiones, era como si toda su piel estuviera sensible solo por Rick.

Sin lograr contener sus gemidos a raya, sintió como el mismo escritor ayudaba en los movimientos para que fueran más profundos. Lo cual consiguió que el vaivén de Kate se volviera mucho más errático de lo que ella podría ofrecerle. Rick sabia hasta donde llegar para volverla loca y ese era un gran problema a la hora de tener el control.

Afianzando con fuerza el agarre de sus manos, Kate le informó que no podría seguir moviéndose mucho más sin terminar, a lo cual él le rogó por que aguantara solo un poco.

Fue cosa de minutos para que Kate no pudiera seguir esperándolo. Terminando, se quedó estática antes de caer con cuidado encima de Castle. Realmente le hubiera gustado seguir aguantando para llegar al clímax juntos, pero la verdad es que ni ella podía controlar su cuerpo como antes solía hacerlo.

Normalizando tan solo un poco su respiración, vio a su pareja y le sonrió antes de darle la confirmación de que se siguiera moviendo. No iba a permitir que él se quedara con las ganas y aunque en un momento alegó estar bien, no pudo resistirse a acabar dentro de ella luego de un tiempo gracias los movimientos de Kate.

Recostándose a su lado cerró los ojos en cuanto él la abrazo con suavidad. Automáticamente el olor del perfume amaderado con un poco de cítricos, más el sudor se combinaron en sus fosas nasales provocando una sensación de estar en el casa. Era extraño, pero se sentía en casa y a salvo solo con el olor de su pareja invadiéndola.

-Rick… Rick ¿Estas dormido? – Moviendo un poco el brazo ajeno, miró directamente a los ojos del escritor mientras se acomodaba, el peso extra era un tanto molestoso – podrías responder

-tu sabes que es imposible para mi quedarme dormido con un solo round, me ofendes Kate ¿Qué sucede?

-es que… no se… no es mi estilo, pero – Mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-¿prefieres que lo hagamos de otra forma para el segundo round? – Alzando una ceja, se acomodó mejor y le acaricio el vientre con suavidad – por mi bien, tengo unas posiciones en mente que podrían funcionar

-Castle… no – Riéndose, vio esa expresión de decepción ajena que logró robarle un suspiro involuntario – quizás después, a la noche

-¿Entonces qué? – Recompuesto, aunque dudoso de poder soportar hasta la noche, le miró atentamente - ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? Puedo enseñarte

-¡Rick! Quiero comer… - Mostrándose avergonzada, paseó su mano por el pecho ajeno – espagueti, ese que haces tú en los domingos y te queda tan delicioso

-¿Qué? pero si acabas de comer una hamburguesa

-discúlpame, yo no escojo querer comer justo después del sexo… además te recuerdo que te comiste la mitad de mi hamburguesa

-no fue tanto tampoco – inflando las mejillas, se hizo el ofendido – te deje

-bueno, entonces me iré a cocinar yo sola – Medianamente molesta, se intentó levantar, más los brazos de su pareja hicieron que se volviera a recostar

-me debes dos round cariño… dame uno más y te haré la mejor comida de tu vida

-más te vale que así sea – Dándole la espalda, se rió en cuanto sintió la respiración en su oído- eso sí, se delicado

-ser delicado es mi segundo nombre~

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero les haya gustado y nos estaríamos viendo en un próximo capitulo o, si todo va bien, en una nueva historia que a estado rondando en mi cabeza, pero nada es seguro.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno, e venido con atrasos - como siempre - pero aquí estamos con otro capitulo.**_

 ** _les agradezco todos los review: guiguita, Minf, yui, Mary y Chelypdj. no saben lo gratificante que es que me sigan esperando y ademas me dejen sus palabras._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, os dejo leer tranquilos~_**

* * *

Soltando un suspiro, sonrió complacida al ver todas las cajas en el piso del nuevo loft.

Después de tantos problemas entre ambos, al fin habían logrado cambiarse de hogar para comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Ahora, con todos los hechos – descontando el punto de que no pensaban en matrimonio ni de chiste– podían decir que eran realmente una familia. Un tanto disfuncional y llena de problemas, pero lo eran.

Negando con la cabeza por su pensamiento positivo, cerró los ojos y escuchó el quejido que venía desde la puerta de entrada. Castle estaba entrando con la última caja mientras era alentado por la pequeña pelirroja quien traía únicamente su mochila en la espalda con las cosas que no podía dejar de lado. La sola imagen le hizo reír.

Dejándolos jugar como acostumbraban hacerlo, Kate se fue a sentar al sillón y cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras acariciaba su panza. Cada día que pasaba la imagen de tener a dos pequeños en su vientre se le hacía mucho más atemorizante, pero también tenía muy claro que ese temor se esfumaba con solo ver la sonrisa de Rick. Sí, era patético en todo sentido admitir aquello, pero era cierto, esa era una de las pocas habilidades que tenía el escritor.

Sintiendo como alguien se sentaba al lado suyo, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la sonrisa grande de Alexis mientras tomaba el control de la televisión. La chica esperó a que su padre terminara de conectar los cables para prender el aparato y comenzar a buscar una película entretenida. Mientras tanto, Rick se alejaba hasta la cocina para ir a buscar unas golosinas, como si nada más importara en ese momento.

A estas alturas del partido Kate ya sabía que contaba con dos niños en casa, por lo mismo no se quejó, ni dijo nada sobre ordenar las cajas como corresponde en ese momento. Las fuerzas que le quedaban las quería ocupar para otros asuntos más importantes, como regañar a Castle por no terminar su libro o pedirle que lave la ropa sin lloriquear.

Viendo como su novio se sentaba a un lado de ella, sonrió y aceptó las papitas como ofrenda de paz. Las cosas saladas se habían convertido en su predilección a la hora de tener que romper su dieta, aun así no era tan exagerada como otras mamás embarazadas a la hora de comer. Ella no combinaba cosas asquerosas, no le pedía a su novio que fuera a comprar algo en medio de la madrugada y no hacía pataleta por no poder comer algo. Quizás si peleaba un poco si no podía disfrutar de sus antojos, pero nada que no pudiera manejar una controladora, por lo mismo tenía sus reservas para los casos de emergencia.

Apoyándose en Castle, soltó un bostezo y se puso a ver una película con cierto agotamiento. No era que le aburriera ver a Tom Cruise en acción, sino que realmente no podías comparar un buen dormir en un sillón con tu pareja y su hija con una película. Menos cuando tu pareja se convertía en la almohada perfecta.

Él era cómodo, acaricia el cabello constantemente y en ocasiones deposita un beso para que disfrutes aún más de las atenciones.

Habiendo dormido casi toda la película, Kate se sintió algo avergonzada cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio como Alexis intentaba cubrirlos a ambos con una manta para que no pasaran frio. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Rick también se había quedado dormido sin dejar de abrazarla con una mano, lo cual hubiera sido perfecto si Alexis no tuviera que presenciarlo. Las cosas con la pequeña de Richard aun eran un poco extrañas a su modo de ver, por lo mismo el hecho de que la viera en esas condiciones le incomodaban.

Sonriéndole suave, notó como la chica le daba espacio para que se parara mientras iba a la cocina. Estaba demás decir que Beckett no perdió el tiempo. Era la primera vez que estaba realmente a solas con Alexis desde su conversación en el café, por lo mismo quería saber un poco más sobre su opinión real. Una cosa era aceptar todo esto por la felicidad del padre y otra muy distinta era sentirse en paz con la decisión que tomaban los demás por uno.

Cubriendo a Castle con la manta, le quitó los zapatos y le ayudó a recostarse a lo largo del sillón antes de ir en búsqueda de la pelirroja. Aun no tenía muy claro que era lo que le iba a decir para iniciar la charla, era mala para profundizar en los sentimientos, ni siquiera con los propios podía entenderse. Por lo mismo, esperaba que Alexis la ayudara con ello.

Llegando a la cocina con los nervios a flor de piel, le sonrió a la chica que apretaba los botones de la cafetera con fuerza para prepararse un café. Parecía ser que no le estaba resultando del todo ya que la maquina seguía sin funcionar y sus manos estaban demasiado tensas como para aceptar otro error. Su orgullo le impedía admitir que fue vencida por una cafetera, lo cual solo le hacía pensar en lo similar que eran ambas.

-deja que lo haga yo, después de tantas veces observando a Castle, creo que puedo hacerlo – Pasando de la menor, observó la maquina con detenimiento y luego se volteó - ¿Qué café quieres?

-¿Estas segura? ¿No es problemático? – Apretando los labios, se acercó un poco para volver a tener el mando – estoy segura que ahora no me escupirá

-jajaja Alexis, estoy embarazada no discapacitada… en serio, puedo hacer cosas por mí misma y si lo necesitas, puedo hacer un café

-yo lo decía por el olor… perder tu bebida más importante deber ser horrible – Encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó en la encimera - ¿Sabes hacer un Macciatto?

-un piccolo late a la orden – Guiñándole con un ojo, se regocijó ante la incredulidad de Alexis por el segundo nombre que dijo, aunque estuvo más orgullosa de sí misma cuando hizo funcionar la maquina sin problemas – es problemático, en ocasiones quiero solo tomar café y olvidarme de todo… pero de solo pensar en ellos se me quitan los deseos… supongo que ningún alimento es más importante que ellos

-si… supongo – Moviendo sus pies, bajó la mirada y pensó en sus siguientes palabras - ¿Tú crees que ella haya dejado algo por mí?

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida, miró a la menor con los ojos bien abiertos. No sabía que decir, nunca creyó tener que hablar de Meredith, menos de aquella forma tan extraña –yo… - Pensando en su siguiente palabra, escucho el timbre sonar haciendo que dudara aún mas

-¡Yo voy! de seguro lo arruinaré si lo toco

Con una sonrisa, como si nunca hubiera dicho algo incómodo, la menor salió de la cocina corriendo mientras Kate se volvía a concentrar en el café. La pregunta de Alexis seguía retumbando en sus oídos como si lo acabara de escuchar, pero eso no era el problema. Claro que no, el problema era no saber que responderle.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior pensó en las veces que se encontró con la ex esposa de Rick en el pasado. La forma en que engatusaba al hombre, la mirada de superioridad, la forma en que metía en problemas a su hija, todo ¿Cómo podría asegurar que Meredith hacía algo por otra persona de manera desinteresada? Una respuesta negativa podría hacer sentir mejor a Kate en muchos aspectos, porque no quería admitir ser igual que Meredith, pero quizás no era lo aceptable para Alexis.

Alexis solo quería saber si también fue querida en su tiempo, deseaba asegurarse que las decisiones de su madre no fueron por su nacimiento, pero lamentablemente ella no quien para responderle. La única persona que dejaría en paz a Alexis era su misma madre y dudaba mucho que la mujer le diera la respuesta que la pequeña necesitaba.

Negando con la cabeza, vio el café hecho y sonrió suave antes de ir a la sala en donde se encontró a su padre conversando con la menor. Indudablemente ensanchó la sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron y lo saludó con un hola más cariñoso de lo normal. Nunca esperó que el hombre llegara a aparecer tan pronto por su nuevo hogar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era tan extraño. Su visita tenía que ver más con los gemelos que con ella.

Entregándole el café a Alexis, la escuchó despedirse con una disculpa antes de ir a encerrarse a su nueva pieza para comenzar a ordenar. Lo más seguro es que esa era una excusa barata para no interferir en la visita ni sentirse incomoda, más lo agradecía. Quería encontrar las palabras correctas antes de dar una opinión tan importante.

Invitándolo a la cocina, notó como el abogado sonreía ante la imagen de Rick desparramado en el sillón mientras dormía, aun así no hizo comentario. Nadie más que Jim debía tener claro lo cansador que todo esto resultaba para el padre. No era únicamente ver bien a Kate y a los niños, sino que también tenía que tragarse sus propios miedo e incluso vigilar que su propia hija lo llevara bien.

Ser padre no era para nada sencillo.

Haciéndole un café corto al hombre, Kate dudó en si debía prepararse uno también, mas solo se sirvió un poco de jugo antes de ir a la encimera donde podrían hablar tranquilamente. Al parecer su padre solo quería hacer una visita para ver su estado y aquello le enternecía bastante ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no veía brillar los ojos del hombre de tal forma? Él siempre expresó su amor a su manera, siempre se preocupó de ella, pero desde la muerte de su madre algo en su mirada había muerto.

Que gratificante resultaba ser la causante de ese nuevo brillo.

-Alexis es una niña muy simpática, me sorprende lo madura que es – Mencionó sorprendido el mayor sin dejar de ver a las escaleras por donde había desaparecido – eso me da un poco de confianza y esperanza con ellos. No me quejo de Richard, pero

-jajaja los genes de Rick no son tan problemáticos al parecer – Bromeó haciendo reír a su padre en el proceso. La verdad es que ella misma seguía sin entender como era que Alexis resultara ser tan madura. Quizás eso mismo le jugaba en contra- papá, tengo un problema

-te escucho – Con los ojos cerrados, bebió de su café como si fuera un auténtico sabio

-ya sabías que iba a preguntar algo ¿No? – Alzando una ceja, se rió incrédula. La relación padre hija se estaba haciendo mucho más notorio

-eres mi pequeña, tengo mis intuiciones y como tal, puedo decirte que debe ser con respecto a Alexis – volviendo a ver a su hija, sonrió satisfecho

-tengo una disyuntiva y no sé qué hacer- Bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, paseó su mano por la nuca haciendo aún más notorio su sentir - ¿Qué debes hacer cuando no quieres dar una buena respuesta? No creo ser demasiada egoísta, pero no puedo hablar bien de alguien que sé, no es del todo buena

-¿Qué haría tu madre?

-¿Qué? – Mirándole sin comprender nada, enarcó una ceja - ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-si tu madre tuviera que responderte algo ¿Qué respondería?

-eso es injusto papá – Riéndose, soltó un suspiro - vincit omnia veritas…

-los niños dependen de nosotros Kate, yo no pude hacerme cargo de ti y gracias a dios fuiste muy fuerte cuando más lo necesitabas, pero quizás Alexis no sea igual a ti – Sonriendo muy suave, vio la nueva expresión de duda que formaba su hija y se encogió de hombros – es una niña, ve que todos avanzan y tuvo miedo de perder su estabilidad… tú te apoyas en Rick porque aprendiste a hacerlo, pero ¿En quién se apoya Alexis? ¿Con quién llora cuando lo necesita? ¿A quién le pide que le abrace y nada más? Es muy pequeña para soportar todo sola, es mucho más pequeña que tu

-pero Rick es su…

-cuando tu tenías un problema ¿Alguna vez fuiste conmigo? Hasta para cuando me entere de tu novio fue gracias a Johanna. Las niñas son diferentes a los hombres, un padre nunca sabrá todo de ellas… tampoco es como que ustedes nos tuvieran confianza suficiente para decirnos todo

-nunca lo pensé así – Susurró algo sorprendida

Antes de que el hombre pudiera soltar una pequeña risa y responderle, el timbre sonó haciendo que ambos miraran sorprendidos a la puerta. Se suponía que ese día no tendrían visitas ¿Cuántos sabían de su nuevo hogar? Sus más cercano en la comisaria, su padre, Martha y nadie más. Por lo mismo asumía que todos debían estar muy ocupados con sus propias vidas como para hacerles una visita antes del almuerzo.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Martha esperaba que le abrieran mientras mantenía unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Esa mujer se había ido a vivir sola, debido a que no deseaba interrumpir en la nueva familia, aun así prometió siempre estar presente y lo estaba cumpliendo. Para la dicha de la castaña – como también de Alexis – Rogers no perdió el tiempo en hacerles una visita el primer día en ese nuevo hogar.

Abriendo la puerta, recibió el abrazo entusiasta de la actriz para luego dejarla pasar. Casi al instante la mujer dejó las bolsas en la mesa y saludó al hombre con quien se empezaba a llevar de maravilla, pero ¿Era de extrañarse? Ambos abuelos estaban tan ansiosos como ellos mismos por ver nacer a los gemelos, por lo mismo supieron controlar sus diferencias el mismo instante en que se conocieron.

Llamando a Alexis con un grito, se acercó a la mesa y vio con una curiosidad mesurada el contenido de cada bolsa. La mayoría eran botanas saladas que de seguro se compraron con la intención de suplir los antojos de Kate, mas también se veían alimentos que fueron pensados especialmente para Rick y la pequeña.

Tomando un pote grande de helado, alzó una ceja con cierto asco cuando pudo leer el contenido "Sabor a papas fritas premium" ¿Quién en su sano juicio comería algo tan asqueroso? Había escuchado algo de los helados de palomitas de maíz, pero esas cosas solo pasaban en otras partes del mundo, en partes que esperaba nunca conocer. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el único especial era su novio. Estaba completamente segura que era Castle quien amaba ese sabor de helado tan bizarro.

Ahora tenía otra preocupación. Había una gran posibilidad de que los niños tuvieran sus mismos gustos dulces.

-si querida, es el sabor preferido de Richard, así que espero que le guste y lo tengas en mente – Riéndose por la cara de Kate, negó con la cabeza e hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia – sus gustos son raros, pero nada de eso llegó a Alexis, esperemos que a esos niños no les afecte tanto

-esperemos – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Kate antes de volver a dejar el frasco en la mesa. Iba a vigilar muy bien lo que le diera el escritor a sus pequeños – iré a despertar a Rick

-no es necesario, ya lo traje – Sonriendo amplio, Alexis se fue a abrazar con fuerza a su abuela – me alegra que estés aquí, abue

-y a mí, Alexis, he tenido algo de trabajo con la mudanza, pero el departamento fue muy buen cuidado – Sin dejar de abrazar a su nieta, Martha le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a la castaña – gracias de nuevo querida

-me alegra que te haya gustado Martha, si necesitas algo, puedes decirme y te ayudare. Aún tengo contactos para lo que necesites

-estos meses serán por ti, no te preocupes por nada mas

-veo que trajeron comida ~ - Haciendo al fin acto de presencia, besó en la frente a su madre y le dio la mano a Jim – comida y buenas visitas ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?

-¿Helado de papas fritas? – como si no fuera la gran cosa, Martha se encogió de hombros esperando su merecido abrazo

Automáticamente Richard la abrazó con fuerza y saltó de alegría manteniendo a las dos pelirrojas entre sus brazos haciendo que ambas se rieran. Por su parte, Kate y Jim solo miraron de lejos antes de ponerse a ordenar las bolsas, Rick venía recién despertando, por lo que de seguro se querría poner al tanto con su madre. Cosa que los Beckett no querían interrumpir.

Sin problema, ambas familias compartieron un día tranquilo ordenando las cajas de la mudanza para luego almorzar. Cosa que dio paso a contar anécdotas chistosas que los padres lograban recordar. En muchas ocasiones Kate y Alexis llegaron a avergonzarse por lo que se decía de ellas, mas no era nada grave que no pudieran saber llevar con la deliciosa comida en sus platos.

Entrada la tarde, a la hora de cenar, ambos abuelos invitaron a toda la familia a salir. Querían poder disfrutar un poco más de ellos, por lo que fueron a un restaurante cercano al edificio dejando aún más sorprendido a Jim. Tribeca era otro mundo y en cierta forma le alegraba que su hija pudiera tener la oportunidad de estar ahí con el hombre que amaba.

Johanna debió haber aportado a aquella unión.

Después de Cenar, todos caminaron tranquilamente devuelta al loft formando dos grupos un poco separados. Por una parte estaban Jim, Martha y Rick quienes se dedicaban a conversar sobre el trabajo de la detective como también conversaban del embarazo y las medidas preventivas de Kate. Por otro lado, estaban Kate y Alexis quienes no decían mucho, pero aun así aquello no era un problema para ellas.

A diferencia de su pareja, Alexis podía quedarse callada y estar al lado de uno por horas sin siquiera hacer el momento incómodo. Además, tal como si fueran confidentes, le tomaba uno de los brazos para poder caminar lo más juntas posible sin hacer que el acto se convirtiera en algo incómodo. Era como su fueran realmente madre-hija y eso le encantaba.

Sonriendo muy suave, Kate le preguntó sobre su colegio y pronto comenzó a escuchar como la pequeña se explayaba sobre las materias que más le gustaban. También pudo escuchar un poco de su afición a la carrera de leyes, lo cual solo produjo que entre ambas se formara una conversación animosa sobre los beneficios de la carrera, como también sobre la estadía en Stanford.

Alexis quería ir a Stanford apenas pudiera.

Al llegar al edificio, ambos abuelos aludieron que ya era bastante tarde, por lo mismo se despidieron con besos y abrazos. Incluso Jim se ofreció para llevar a Martha directamente a su hogar si lo necesitaba, cosa que Rick agradeció. Rogers aun no tenía un auto propio como para poder moverse en la calle libremente y el metro a esas horas no era muy bueno, menos para una actriz del calibre de Martha Rogers.

En cuanto el auto desapareció del campo de visión, subieron hasta su piso por el ascensor. Casi al instante de atravesar la puerta soltaron un suspiro agotador por la imagen que se mostraba ante ellos. El hogar aún estaba desordenado como para descansar, pero ya no querían hacer nada esa noche, menos cuando al día siguiente se tenía que trabajar e ir a la escuela.

-me iré a preparar para dormir – Anunció la menor dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego a Kate – nos vemos mañana~

-claro calabaza, descansa y si necesitas algo solo dilo

-papá ya no tengo cinco años, puedo dormir sola – Riéndose, desapareció por la escalera casi corriendo sin dejar de mostrar emoción

-mi pequeña sigue creciendo, creí que le afectaría más el cambio – Admitió Rick dirigiéndose a la habitación

-¿Estás seguro que no le afecta? – Siguiéndole el paso, se sentó en la cama y se acarició la barriga soltando a su vez un suspiro – odio no ocupar tacones

-es mi hija, se de lo que hablo – Guiñando con un ojo, fue al baño y volvió al rato estando ya aseado –es una nueva forma de verte, pero me gusta que ahora si estés algo más pequeña que yo, como debe ser

-¿Te intimidan mis tacones Rick? – Sonriendo con burla, se levantó de su puesto para acercarse a su pareja con la intención de ayudarle con los primeros botones de su camisa– no sabía que eras tan machista

-me gustan los tacones en otros momentos, cuando tengo que pensar en decir mi palabra clave, ya sabes – Abrazándola por la cintura, le besó suave en los labios –en otras, prefiero tener mi ventaja de altura

-deja de jugar y ya duerme ¿No que la del libido incontrolable debo ser yo?- Palmeándole en el hombro, se separó para esta vez ella irse a lavar los dientes

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo siempre tengo el libido alto, sobre todo cuando te veo, no es anormal, así me conociste

Kate soltó una carcajada y se terminó de lavar para volver pronto a la habitación. Rick ya se estaba poniendo el pijama, por lo que ella optó por hacer lo mismo antes de irse a acostar con su pareja, aunque obviamente ya no se abrazaban como antes. Una barriga de casi cuatro meses les impedía muchas posiciones, pero, gracias a dios, no aquella donde Kate lo sentía por su espalda mientras las manos ajenas rodeaba su barriga. Era como si la estuviera protegiendo de todo.

A mitad de la noche despertó sintiéndose algo hambrienta, no era que le falto comer en la cena, había comido bastante, sino que parecía ser que esos gemelos no paraban de quitarle las energías ¿Y si salían tan hambrientos como Rick? Dios, no quería pensar que ellos saldrían igual de glotones que su padre ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviera que dar leche? Había leído en muchas páginas que los niños solían morder cuando le salían los dientes y eso le daba terror.

Soltando un suspiro, se deshizo del abrazo que ejercía su pareja sobre su persona y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la cama. Lo que menos necesitaba era divagar en todos los problemas a futuro, aquello solo le producía un pavor más grande que no podía controlar, por lo mismo lo mejor sería comer y volver a dormir.

Con paso lento, se puso una bata y fue directamente a la cocina donde se encontró con la pequeña muy concentrada en la cafetera mientras esta preparaba una café como el de la mañana. Definitivamente la menor no estaba bien y Kate lo sabía ¿Cómo Rick no se daba cuenta? Quizás porque Alexis quería demasiado a su padre como para preocuparle con sus cosas.

Siempre supo que la menor era demasiado madura para sus cosas y eso ahora era un problema ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Los niños aún no habían nacido y ella ya estaba dejando de lado su propio lugar para que todo el centro fueran los gemelos y Kate. " _Estos meses serán por ti"_ de repente las palabras de Martha ya no le agradaban tanto, no al menos cuando Alexis se encerraba en ella.

Completamente decidida, se acercó hasta la puerta y carraspeó de tal forma que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero no tanto como para hacerla gritar en medio de la noche. Como había predicho, la chica se dio vuelta y le sonrió un tanto avergonzada antes de ayudarle a sentarse y ofrecerle la taza que se preparaba para ella. Rápidamente se arrepintió cuando Kate se tocó el vientre hinchado.

Recibiendo en compensación un vaso de agua y una bolsa de doritos, la detective esperó a que la pequeña se decidiera a sentarse para comenzar a comer. El silencio se había vuelto a instaurar entre ambas, lo bueno es que ambas estaban tan sumidas en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de aquella situación.

Beckett tenía claro que habían dejado un tema de conversación pendiente, pero no sabía cómo sacarlo a flote de nuevo. Es decir, con su padre había aprendido que no debía anteponer sus propios sentimientos para hacer cambiar a la pequeña, entonces ¿Cómo le decías a alguien que su madre sentía algo si ni siquiera lo creías? Meredith nunca estaba presente en los eventos importantes de Alexis, nunca la acompañaba como correspondía y cuando se decidía a aparecer, solo lo hacía para imponer su presencia a su modo. Eso no era ser madre, Kate aun no era madre, pero sabía que así no se hacían las cosas y por lo mismo no sabía que decir. Una cosa era no decir sus sentimientos y otra era mentir.

Nunca le mentiría a Alexis.

Mirando de lado a su acompañante, se limpió la mano con tranquilidad para luego posarla sobre la mano ajena. La pequeña volvió a sorprenderse e incluso la miró sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, mas no quitó la mano.

Notando como la menor llevaba su vista ahora a las manos unidas, Kate sintió cierta satisfacción cuando Alexis se movió de tal forma que le devolvía el agarre con algo de fuerza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ella había aceptado esa cercanía sin siquiera recriminarle su imprudencia, lo cual le hizo comprender algo muy importante.

No podía asegurar los sentimientos de otra persona, eso era impensable, pero si podía asegurarse de que los propios nunca lastimarían a esa pequeña. De que esa niña frágil pudiera tener otra vez una vida normal como tanto había deseado desde pequeña, porque no había otra persona que comprendiera lo que sentía realmente.

Solo perdiendo a un familiar podías entender lo que los demás buscaban con desesperación.

Negando con la cabeza de manera animada, soltó una leve risa llamando la atención ajena, más se encogió de hombros antes de seguir comiendo sin explicar nada y es que la adolescente nunca iba a comprender todo lo que lograba provocar en Kate. Ella nunca sabría todo lo que le ayudaba con ese proceso. Ni siquiera Rick le aportaba tanto como lo hacía la pequeña.

-sabes, siempre he pensado que mi madre no me amaba tanto – Sintiendo como la pequeña saltaba sorprendida por las palabras, soltó otra leve risa – si se había arriesgado tanto como para morir ¿Por qué no pensó en mi antes de hacerlo? ¿Por qué no ignoró todos esos hechos para quedarse más tiempo a mi lado?

-… - En silencio, levantó la vista para verla directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba

-pero luego, cuando me vi envuelta en esta nueva situación tuve tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas – Soltando un suspiro, llevó su mano libre hasta la otra y acarició la de Alexis – mi madre quería un mundo mejor para mí, quería demostrarme que me amaba sin importar nada y por lo mismo debía arriesgar su vida para conseguirlo. Esa era la manera de demostrar su amor

-pero ella hizo algo bueno, luchó por lo que creía, en cambio mi madre no… ella es egoísta y superficial – Aferrándose más a la mano de Kate, escondió nuevamente su mirada – Siempre lo supe, pero creí que si me portaba bien, que si sacaba buenas notas, que si no representaba impedimentos para los demás ella volvería… papá es único y lo amo, no me arrepiento de ser buena hija, pero…

-¿Despertabas en las noches e ibas a la puerta para vigilar si en algún momento entraba sin que nadie se diera cuenta? – Sonriendo suave, ni siquiera se preocupó de que la chica se viera delatada y confundida porque supiera esos detalles– no te preocupes, Rick no me ha dicho nada… yo hacía lo mismo, solo que me quedaba al lado del teléfono. También amaba a mi padre, pero necesitaba tener una familia como todas las otras, por eso, sin importarme nada, esperaba que llamara

-que volvería – Negando con la cabeza, se tomó lo último del café y siguió recostada sobre el hombro de Kate –creí que era la única que hacía esas locuras, mis amigas no me entendían y en cierto momento yo tampoco…. No sabía que estaba esperando que pasara

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Quieres esperar en el sillón?

-¿Servirá? – Obviamente se encontraba dudosa, pero también con un pequeño brillo de esperanza

-si te hace estar en paz, claro que sí, no le diré nada a Rick

-¿Me acompañaras? – Levantándose, esperó a que la castaña asintiera con la cabeza para poder sonreír mucho más amplio – muchas gracias Kate

-no tienes que hacerlo, sabes que estoy por ti también Alexis, te quiero como no tienes idea

La pequeña por un momento puso una expresión extraña, algo que hizo sentir a Kate dudosa de sus propias palabras, más cuando volvió a sonreír todo se tranquilizó en su interior. Aun no lo había arruinado, así que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada a partir de ahora. Tenía que hacer sentir bien a Alexis sin estropearle su estado de ánimo.

Pasando a sentarse al sillón, ambas se cubrieron con una frazada que estaba a la mano y prendieron la televisión únicamente para tener ruido. No querían despertar a Rick, pero tampoco deseaban estar ahí sin una excusa razonable. De tal forma, si el escritor las encontraba, podían aludir al insomnio u algo similar.

Sintiendo sueño, Kate cambió el canal en cuanto la película terminó, fue en ese momento también en el que se dio cuenta de que Alexis se abrazaba a ella sin preocupación alguna. Dormía tan cómodamente sin hacer ningún ruido, que no pudo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado ¿Cómo Meredith no podía estar cerca de ella? sabía que tenía que tener sus razones, como las tuvo su propia madre, aun así encontraba increíble el hecho de que esa mujeres no lucharan aún más por quedarse con sus hijos.

Beckett nunca se encontró una hija excelente, tenía sus contras, pero Alexis era otro tema. Cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera para tenerla como hija. Ella al menos sabía que lo haría.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa, su mente se dirigió rápidamente a los avances que iba teniendo el caso de su madre gracias a la ayuda de Esposito. No era que quisiera desplazar a su pareja y mantenerlo desinformado, pero era la única forma para que no le digiera que parara con su búsqueda. Esa pelea era innecesaria cuando ambos sabían que no iba a parar.

Negando con la cabeza, miró la puerta una vez más y abrazó a Alexis aún más a su cuerpo.

Había tanto en juego.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Refregándose un ojo, se acercó hasta ver a Alexis entre los brazos de su novia - ¿Alexis? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-no podía dormir – Dijo justo en el momento que pudo recuperar la voz por la sorpresa. Sin pensarlo, vio a su pareja y se encogió de hombros – nos quedamos conversando y se durmió… lo siento ¿Te despertamos?

-me disgusta más que no lo hayan hecho antes – Bostezando, se sentó en la mesa de enfrente y observó detalladamente a su hija - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Una pesadilla?

-diría que es más un vacío – No se encontraba con el derecho de hablar sobre los problemas de Alexis, no quería perder su confianza ni mucho menos transgredirla.

-volvamos a la cama

-Rick yo creo que…

-los tres a la cama Kate, déjame cargarla

Reticente, soltó a la menor y dejó que Rick la tomara para que se la llevara directamente a la pieza del segundo piso, más el hombre no fue hasta la escalera. Para su sorpresa y alegría, Richard caminó directamente hasta la habitación que ambos compartían a un paso lento que de seguro no llegaría a despertar ni al bebe con el sueño más ligero.

Sonriendo aún más amplio, si eso era posible, se levantó y miró una última vez hacia la puerta. Las preocupaciones sobre Meredith o el caso de su madre no eran tan fuertes ahora, por lo mismo no dudo en casi correr hasta la habitación para encontrarse con la agradable visión de Rick arropando a su hija, quien obviamente no soltaba a su padre por nada del mundo.

Sí, ella daría cualquier cosa en el mundo para ser realmente un familiar de ambos.

-¿Vas a venir a dormir o no? – Sonriendo con picardía, Rick alzó una ceja mientras palmeaba el lado libre – aún queda espacio para tres más

-no te hagas el padre de familia, no ahora – Sin dudarlo, fue a acostare al lado de su pareja con una mirada coqueta que sorprendió a Rick y le hizo reír a ella misma

-ohh~ ¿Eso emociona a mi detective? Es un buen dato, lo tendré en mente para futuras referencias

-¿Por qué presumes todo? Deberías quedarte callado y ya, estabas bien antes – Cerrando los ojos, se abrazó a su pareja. Ahora era ella quien se apegaba a Rick y la verdad es que la posición le gustaba bastante. Era relajante y cómoda para su vientre

-hace mucho tiempo que Alexis no dormía conmigo – cambiando de tema drásticamente, besó la cabellera de su novia – no sé si sentirme celoso o dichoso

-¿Celoso? ¿Y eso porque? – Confundida, conectó su mirada con la de Rick mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla del escritor. Como si así pudiera apaciguar sus sentimientos negativos

-era el mundo de mi pequeña, era la conexión entre ambas y era el centro de atención entre las familias – Encogiéndose de hombros, desvió su mirada a su pequeña y le dio el mismo beso a ella – estoy celoso de su relación y siento que quizás ya no seré tan necesario para ti

-Rick, eres mi mundo, no creo que seas la conexión con tu familia, porque ahora también es mi familia, pero si eres mi mundo y centro de atención… eso nunca cambiara

-mientras lo sea, así estará bien, aunque sé que cuando vengan esos dos revoltosos pasare a quinto lugar- Dijo manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios al imaginarse la escena. Ya quería que pasaran los meses - me quedara el consuelo de que ellos serán mis aliados

-no seas tonto Rick… tu eres un niño demasiado egocéntrico como para ser quinto lugar en algo, sé que te las arreglaras para estar en una buena posición – Sonriendo de la misma forma, alzó una ceja para decir que venía una advertencia – posición que solo serán en ciertos lugares y horas

-¿Cómo en la cama de noche? – Riéndose, se quedó observando a su mujer – espero, me des otros lugares también

-papi - Adormilada, se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Rick

-mejor cállate pervertido, vas a despertar a Alexis y arruinar su imagen de mí, la tuya ya la conoce de sobra

-que chistosa~- Arrugando la nariz, se rió suave –no te vas a ir ¿Cierto?

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

-no lo sé, creo que mi hija no podría soportar otra partida de alguien que ama

-no Rick, nunca me iré

Alzándose un poco para poder alcanzar sus labios, depositó un suave beso y ambos se sonrieron con ternura como si aquello fuera un verdadero pacto entre ambos.

Era difícil asegurar que no se iba a ir nunca, demasiado si pensaba en el pequeño avance del caso de su madre, pero estaba segura de no querer irse. No quería abandonar a Alexis cuando Meredith ya había fallado, como tampoco deseaba hacerle ver a Rick que no lo amaba tanto como para dejar cosas de lado por él.

Eran una familia ahora, eran personas que aceptaron convivir juntas ya que se sentían cómodas con esa decisión. Por lo mismo no los iba a abandonar tan fácilmente, no, claro que no. ella iba a luchar por esos dos y sus niños aunque tuviera que hacer uso de todos sus trucos para que nada les pasara.

Aunque tuviera que dejar el caso de su madre de lado.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **la verdad es que intento no hacerlos tan largos, pero me esta resultando imposible. por otro lado, se que el fic va lento, pero ya del próximo disfrutaremos de mas emociones - ya sean buenas o malas para su corazón- así que eso.**_

 _ **¡ah! para los que aun no lo saben, yo odio a Josh, así que en este fic lo haré malo. esperen su pronta aparición, no digan que no se los advertí.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


End file.
